Until Death Do Us Part
by Lozzie
Summary: COMPLETEWhen Arwen dies giving birth to his son, Aragorn is distraught. But what if there were a way to bring her back from the dead, and only the members of the old fellowship can help him to do this? AraXArw
1. Expectant Parents

AN - Ok, first of all I do not own Lord of The Rings or any other products already owned by copyright. However, I do own any new characters or places that I have to invent for the purposes of this story.  
  
Second note - in order for this story to work you have to accept these changes.  
  
The ring was destroyed blah blah blah, still happened. Arwen still married Aragorn, and then lived in Gondor. BUT!!!!! Gandalf, Frodo, Legolas, Gimli and the elves did not leave on a boat to the grey havens! They did not leave! They did not go anywhere! They went back top their lives! (So for arguments sake, Legolas returned to Mirkwood where he was prince. Gimli went back to his home. The elves go back to their forests. Gandalf keeps travelling around visiting everyone and never staying anywhere for very long. The hobbits go back to the shire.) I think that's it actually. Just imagine that everything ends after Arwen and Aragorn get hitched. OK? If you don't think you can cope with this I have one suggestion.don't read this fanfiction! If you think you can accept these changes for the purpose of this story then by all means read on!  
  
Ok, off we go then.  
  
"Till Death Do Us Part."  
  
After the destruction of the one ring, peace returned to Middle-earth. The people went about their everyday business, almost as if nothing had happened. Only those who had witnessed the horrors of what came to be known as "The War of the Ring" felt any different. But they too went back to their homes and tried to get on with their lives. Tried to forget the horrors they had seen.  
  
Aragorn had returned to Gondor and married his beautiful Arwen. Now, nearly a year later, he was the proudest father-to-be Gondor had ever seen. His lovely Queen, now heavily pregnant and due to give birth any day, rested in her chambers, propped up on white silk pillows filled with the finest feathers in all of Gondor. Aragorn cherished the opportunity to spoil his wife.  
  
The best physicians in Gondor came and went, checking on every stage of the pregnancy. Aragorn would not tell Arwen why he had them fawn over her so. But deep in his heart he was scared. Arwen had forsaken her immortality to be bound to him, and he was afraid that she would die in labour.  
  
He knew his fear was irrational. He knew that Arwen would make it; she had the wisdom and gifts of the elves behind her. But yet he could not rid himself of the nagging feeling that something would go wrong.  
  
So on that day in spring, the physicians came and left. Arwen was due any day now, and so was used to the routine checks the doctors carried out on her. Aragorn stayed out of the way of the doctors, not wishing to meddle. But nowadays his thoughts rarely left Arwen. Faramir, his chief adviser and right hand man in the running of Gondor, had given up on trying to avert his attention to state business.  
  
Aragorn was finally alone with Arwen. He sat in their chambers, running his hand affectionately over her bump, which was by now enormous.  
  
"What shall we call it?" He asked.  
  
"What names do you like?" She asked, taking his hand and squeezing it as the little baby kicked. He smiled and blinked back tears in his eyes.  
  
"For a girl, Tíendra." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"It will be a boy." Arwen said firmly.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked. Arwen had never told him about the vision she had had of Aragorn holding her son in his arms. A son with black curling hair and beautiful brown eyes. The vision that she had seen before she had almost left Middle-earth forever. The image had stayed with her since then, and she knew that it had not been a dream, but a vision of the future.  
  
"A mother's intuition." She said, smiling and resting her head on the soft pillows. "Or elven insight."  
  
"Very well." Aragorn said. He had learned long ago that Arwen was normally right about most things, and did not have reason to doubt her this time either. "I haven't really thought of a boy's name."  
  
"I have one in mind." Arwen said softly.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "I shall not tell you yet." She said finally. "You must understand that I must first look upon my child before I name him, sometimes the name you choose before birth just does not fit."  
  
Aragorn nodded, he didn't understand but he had once heard that mother's often felt strange and unexplainable feelings towards the children that they carried inside them for months on end. That child, who made them sick every morning, crave strange food and inflate into objects the size of elephants in the last month of pregnancy!  
  
"Is it a name from the realm of the elves then?" He asked. "Or a name that would not be seen as strange in my world of men?"  
  
"It is both, and neither." She said mystically. "I shall tell you when he is born. For now, relax and enjoy the sunset. He shall be born a strapping young child, and you can hold him on high for your subjects to see and shout his name to the furthest corners of Gondor."  
  
"I shall not sleep until that day." He promised her.  
  
"Fine." She snuggled down under the covers. "But I hope you will forgive me if I do, being pregnant does take it out of you."  
  
"I'm sure." Aragorn stroked her head and kissed it lightly. "Sleep tight, my love. You have much ahead of you. We have much ahead of us."  
  
Arwen nodded, but she was asleep almost instantly. Aragorn watched her for a while before getting up and standing on the balcony of their bedroom, looking out over Gondor. They were currently residing near Dol Amorth, in the south of Gondor. Arwen has wanted to be between the sea and mountains when her child was born and Aragorn, knowing that he home in Rivendell had been by the mountain and near a large river, realised that she wanted to feel as close to home as possible when giving birth. He had not been able to take her home to Rivendell, but he had been able to make sure she was close to high ground and water when the time arose, just as she would have been in the beautiful elven city.  
  
He watched the sun set over the country, his country. He could not wait until the child was born. Then he would send messages to the whole of Middle-earth, proclaiming his joy. A message to Gimli, in his country of the dwarves. A message to Lothlorien and to Mirkwood, to tell Legolas that he was a God Father. A message to The Shire, to the hobbits there. And somehow a message to the other Godfather, Gandalf, although no one really knew where he was at the time. He has last been seen passing through Bree, but that had been many weeks ago.  
  
Aragorn watched the sun set and the moon arise. A pool of moonlight fell through the window and illuminated the sleeping Arwen. She looked most beautiful, a true picture. Aragorn wished that he had someone who could come and paint the sight that he saw. Arwen, draped over cushions of pure white, her deep brown hair softly falling over the cushions and around her face. Her skin so soft and flawless, her eyes closed and her red lips slightly parted. He leaned over the balcony and picked a beautiful red rose from the rose bush that grew up the side of the building. Then the crossed to her side and placed it on the pillow next to her, whispering to her.  
  
"This rose pales compared to your beauty, but it is the best gift I could give you. And soon you shall give me the greatest gift of all. An heir to my throne, and a child of my heart." He kissed her once more before leaving the room. He decided to sleep in another room tonight; he did not want to sleep next to Arwen for fear of rolling over in his sleep and doing something to hurt the unborn child still within her. He also did not want to disturb her. She had a lot to yet go through, and he wanted her to get as much rest as possible, while she still could. 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Aragorn slept deeply that night. But even though his body would have seemed at rest to his mind was raging. Ever since the events of a year ago, his dreams had been filled with the sight of abandoned battlefields.  
  
This particular dream was one recurring image that dogged him almost nightly. He was walking over beautiful green grass, and then wading knee deep in a clean, clear river. He lowered a hand to drink from its crystal depths. As he sipped the water it tasted foul. The water was blood. He spluttered at waded for the shore, to get out of the river of red blood. But the shore got further and further away, and the blood deeper and deeper. Eventually he was waist deep in it.  
  
He grabbed hold of a log to help him float, and then realised that he was holding no log, but the body of Legolas. Bruised, cut and limp.  
  
"Legolas, my friend!" He gasped, shaking the lifeless body. The beautiful sad eyes gazed up at him, unseeing, unknowing, and just dead. He dropped the body as if it were a hot iron, and reached for another log. The face of Gandalf stared up at him, dead.  
  
Each log he turned over was actually one of his friends. And then he reached one log, and found it to be Arwen.  
  
"No!" He shrieked, clutching her to him and crying. "There must be another way."  
  
He looked upstream and saw a band of orcs clutching Elrond Halfelven in their grasps. Aragorn watched helplessly as they cut his throat and the elf fell into the river of blood. As the body floated past him, another victim was already being murdered by the orcs. It was Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, and behind him Galadriel waited her death.  
  
"Don't kill them, you bastards!" He screamed at the orcs. The orcs just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"We can't stop it, Aragorn." One shouted. "You started all this when you killed out kind. The blood that flows around you is blood you have split from our kin. You cannot stop the river. You cannot bring back the orcs you slew. Therefore you cannot save your friends!"  
  
As Aragorn began to cry for the lost souls of his friends, hands began emerging from the blood. The arms of orcs long dead by his sword now began pulling him under the surface.  
  
"No!!!!!!" He screamed. "No! Noooooooooooooooooooo..!"  
  
He woke with a start. The realised that it wasn't just his scream that reverberated around the castle. Another scream of pain came from close by.  
  
"Arwen!" He gasped, jumping out of bed and running down the hallway. All around him was a hive of activity. He rushed to the door of Arwen's room, where Faramir was standing.  
  
"My Lord!" He said, stopping Aragorn's headlong dash and holding back. "Where were you? We searched everywhere for you to tell you. Arwen has gone into labour."  
  
"I was in one of the guest rooms." He said quickly. "How is she? Let me in, I wish to see her."  
  
"She has not long had contractions." Faramir said, opening the door. Arwen lay on the bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her face was contorted into a grimace as she endured another contraction. Aragorn was at he side in a moment.  
  
"I'm here." He said, gripping her hand and kissing it. "I'm here."  
  
Her contraction died away and she gasped for breath. "I knew you would come." She whispered. She laid her head back on the pillow and panted for lost breath.  
  
Aragorn stayed by her side, lending her support as the contraction came harder and faster. After a while, he began to get in the way of the bustling midwives and doctors.  
  
"Please my lord." One said. "Would you kindly move aside?"  
  
"Come away Aragorn." Faramir pleaded. "Won't you heed the tradition that the king is not present for the birth of his child?"  
  
"I want to be there for her." Aragorn said desperately.  
  
"You shall be." Arwen said. "In spirit." She then screamed again as another contraction wracked her exhausted body.  
  
"Come my Lord." Faramir said, leading a reluctant Aragorn away. "You have heard the myth that if the King is present at the birth, then the child shall be blighted in life. Would you risk the health and safety of your child?"  
  
"It is mere superstition." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then it may have some basis in truth." Faramir said kindly, shutting the door behind them and leading Aragorn into a room down the hallway. The room was decorated sparsely, and a round table and chairs sat in the middle. Faramir seated himself at one of these, but Aragorn went to the window and watched the rising sun, trying to ignore the commotion that was taking place a few rooms down.  
  
He must have been quite successful in blocking out the noise, otherwise he would have noticed the urgent tones in which the doctors spoke, or the hurried and frenzied way the matrons and midwives carried out the requests of the head physician. Faramir noticed, but said nothing, not wishing to worry his king unnecessarily.  
  
Meanwhile, the other members of the fellowship were up to their own business.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin laughed and jostled around a large dinning table laden with food. Pippin threw a bread roll and Merry, hitting him over the head. Merry hurled the hot soup at Pippin, but missed and hit Sam. Sam yelled in surprise and Frodo could not stop laughing.  
  
Gimli sat in his chambers, looking forlornly at his axe, which hung in pride of place on the wall. It had been so long since they had had an adventure, and he was getting bored of the every day mundane life.  
  
Legolas let another arrow whiz through the air and hit the target, dead on centre. The huddled of elf maidens of Mirkwood who had gathered to watch the prince practise clapped and cheered. Ignoring them, Legolas aimed another arrow.  
  
Gandalf slowed his horse to a walk as they approached Minas Tirith. He knew that Arwen was due to give birth any day now, and knew that Aragorn would be trying to contact him. He was only two days ride from where he knew Aragorn to be staying, and thought he would surprise him by turning up on his doorstep. He urged Shadowfax into a gentle canter as they crossed the vast open plain, heading towards the city of Osgiliarth.  
  
One of the midwives entered the room. Faramir jumped up to greet the news, and Aragorn walked quickly over to the doorway.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Congratulations my Lord." The woman said, in an unreadable voice. "You are the proud father or a beautiful, healthy son."  
  
Aragorn smiled heartily and sighed. "And my wife, she is recovering?" The woman looked down and a tear fell from her cheek. The smile on Aragorn's face faltered. "How is she?" He repeated. The woman shook her head and stepped aside. Aragorn bolted from the room and raced down the corridor, Faramir following him. He pushed past doctors who walked away from the room; some comforting teary-eyed servants and nurses.  
  
He barged into the room stopped in the doorway. He took in the sight before him. One nursed wrapped the crying baby in clean cloths and walked towards Aragorn.  
  
"Your son, my lord." She said, bowing and presenting the child to Aragorn. Aragorn pushed her aside and walked slowly towards the bed.  
  
"Take it to the nursery." Faramir said gently to the nurse. "See that it gets proper attention." The nurse nodded and left.  
  
The last two doctors were packing up their equipment, and one nurse was folding up some blood stained sheets and towels. Arwen lay on the white bed, covered in sweat and her white dress stained with blood. Her face was pale. Deadly white.  
  
"No." Aragorn whispered. "It can not be." He rushed over to the bed and flung himself next to her. He took her limp corpse in his arms and held its cold form tightly against him. "No."  
  
One doctor came over and tried to comfort him by placing one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave us!" Aragorn shouted. The doctor backed away and walked over to Faramir.  
  
"What?" Faramir asked faintly. "What happened?"  
  
"Unseen complications." The doctor said sadly. "The child was breach birth. There was internal haemorrhaging and bleeding. We could not staunch the flow. We could only save the child." He sighed and blinked back a tear. "I am sorry we could not do more."  
  
"Could you not save her?" Faramir asked as the other doctor and nurse left the room.  
  
"We tried sir, goodness knows how hard we tried. But we could do no more. It came to a point when we realised that both mother and child could die, and then we just tried to save the child, the mother's life was a lost cause." The doctor sighed again. "The child must be cared for carefully. The midwife knows what to do. And we shall call in an expert from the north. She specialises in children when the mother." He stopped and took a deep breath. "When the mother has died." He finished. He left, taking his things with him.  
  
"Aragorn." Faramir said softly, walking over to him.  
  
"Leave us!" Aragorn shouted. He did not look at Faramir nor let go of his wife's body.  
  
"But."  
  
"LEAVE US!" He shouted. Faramir nodded and back out of the door. One of the head servants waited for orders from him.  
  
He closed the door and turned to the servant. "Spread the news." He said gravely. "The queen is dead. The country is in mourning. Spread the word. A prince has been born, the country is rejoicing."  
  
"Sir?" The servant asked, not understanding how both orders could possibly be followed at the same time.  
  
"Let the people be happy that the heir is born, and be sad for they have lost the most beautiful queen in Gondor's history." Faramir ordered. "Flags shall be flown at half mast. Prepare the black horses for the funeral procession. Then send word that white horses should be sent for the christening. The country must organise celebrations and be in mourning. So happy yet sad a day has not been seen in Gondor, and should never been seen again."  
  
"Aye sir." The servant bowed and left. Faramir spoke to another servant.  
  
"Leave the King alone with his wife for now." He said. "He must mourn her death in his own way. Send messages to the furthest corners of Middle- earth. Tell them of our glad tidings and deep loss. All who need to know must know."  
  
He turned to yet another waiting servant. "Send a special envoy by eagle to Rivendell. Elrond must be told of his daughter's death in person, before he hears it by word-of-mouth."  
  
He made his way to the nursery and looked as a nurse laid the child in its cot. "Nurse." He said. "Take care of the child for now. Without a mother, this prince must be mothered by all the nurses in Gondor. The king will see his son before the sun sets, and then it will be decided what is to be done about its upbringing."  
  
"Yes sir." The nurse sighed, another tear rolling down her face for the loss of her queen.  
  
Faramir waked outside and looked over Gondor. Already people were mourning in the streets. The sun had barely risen.  
  
"The sun rises on a new day." He sighed. "Life has been given, and life has been taken away. Gondor must mourn a death, and rejoice in a life. And Aragorn must face a life without his other half."  
  
Aragorn laid beside his wife, not letting her go. He cried until he could cry no more. Then he slept beside her. When he awoke he saw her deathly white face and unseeing eyes, and cried again. He was inconsolable, and would not come away from her deathbed. He would not even see or acknowledge the tiny being that was his son.  
  
"Take it away!" He shouted. "Take away the evil being that killed my wife. It is a murderer, let it hang!"  
  
AN - sorry I had to break the story up there, but you will see why I had to do that much later. Read and review please. By the way, what symbols should I use before speech to signify that they are speaking in elvish? Whatever I try doesn't seem to work properly! Any suggestions?  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
ParaKeet007 - yay my first reviewer! Hope you review more and like ths tory as it progresses!  
  
Lady Serensa Pharodel - here is a LOT more to be getting on with, and I'm already half way through the next chapter!  
  
Fay*Evenstar - Glad you like! *-* I'll keep writing, don't worry!  
  
Moose Head - (cool name) I know that Arwen goes on to have other children, you will just have to keep reading to find out how she manages this. Can't say any more now or it will spoil the fun.  
  
ShawThang - Thanks, I appreciate the fact that you like my writing, hope this chapter met your expectations.  
  
Sheree - Glad you liked it, I am also addicted to smiley faces! ^-^  
  
Well guys keep reviewing, I promise to respond to all reviews I receive. Hopefully next time I will have even more reviews to reply to! 


	3. I Shall Not Let Go

The next morning, Aragorn would not leave his wife's side. She had been dead for nearly a day, and he showed no signs of loosening his grip on her. Gingerly, Faramir spoke to him.  
  
"My Lord?" He asked. Aragorn neither shouted at him nor burst into tears. This was a vast improvement on his previous behaviour whenever anyone approached him. "My friend." He said. "If I talk, will you promise to listen?" No reply, Faramir took the answer as a yes. "Aragorn, you have to let the undertakers remove the queen's body and begin preparations for her funeral." He said.  
  
"Never!" Aragorn shouted, turning around and facing Faramir. "She shall not leave my side."  
  
"Please see sense Aragorn." Faramir pleaded. "We need to have her body removed, much as we may want her here. Death brings disease. Do you really want her body to decay here, or do you want to give her a proper resting place, just as she deserves?"  
  
Aragorn faltered at this. Seeing that he was winning, Faramir continued.  
  
"Come, we can arrange the most beautiful and fitting funeral that Gondor ever did see! She shall be remembered as a true beauty and a wonderful queen. But the people need to watch her go to be cremated, as she chose when she knew that she could die." Faramir said gently. "She does not need to be physically next to you, to be with you." He said. "She is alive in your mind and in your heart."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "You are right Faramir." He said. "Take her body away." He got up and left the room. Faramir gave orders to some servants before following Aragorn.  
  
"And Aragorn." He said, catching up with him. "She is not entirely dead. A part of her is alive in your son, whom you are still to name!"  
  
Aragorn stopped and turned around, venom in his face. "That thing is no child of mine!" He growled. "I have nothing to do with it. It is an orphan. It killed my wife. It should be taken away and killed!"  
  
" 'It', as you call him, is your son!" Faramir exclaimed.  
  
"I have no son!" Aragorn spat, striding away from Faramir.  
  
Faramir was left in the hallway as Aragorn strode into his private room and sat down at a table, his head in his hands. He did not even notice a figure in the shadows.  
  
"I grieve for your loss, my friend." Gandalf said, emerging from a corner and standing next to Aragorn, who leapt up having been startled out of his own misery.  
  
"Gandalf!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to congratulate the proud parents of my godson." Gandalf said. "But I have already heard that I am too late to say 'goodbye' to Arwen."  
  
Aragorn sat down again, sighing. "I never even said goodbye." He said sadly, but then he frowned again. "And I am sorry to say Gandalf, that you have no godson."  
  
Gandalf frowned, but having already spoken to Faramir, he knew of Aragorn's attitude towards the baby boy, who as yet had no name. "Now see here Aragorn." He began.  
  
"No, YOU see here!" Aragorn shouted, jumping up to face the old wizard. "That thing killed my wife. Am I not allowed to hate it with every fibre of my body because it killed the one I love?" He asked angrily. "Why is this any different? I would hate any murderer for killing my friends. I hate the orcs that killed Boromir. Why can I not hate the thing that killed my Arwen?"  
  
"Because the boy is a mere infant, and did not want to kill its own mother!" Gandalf exclaimed. "You must acknowledge the heir to your throne Aragorn."  
  
"I refuse to." Aragorn said stubbornly. "The child shall be killed as punishment for it murdering my wife."  
  
Gandalf was taken aback at this. "You can not mean that!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I do, I shall give the order in a short time." Aragorn said, sitting back down. Gandalf crossed to him and knelt at his side.  
  
"Aragorn, my friend, I pray you reconsider!" He pleaded. "At least look at the child before condemning him."  
  
"I dare not look at it." Aragorn said. "For fear that I should see Arwen in him. I can not live every day seeing an image of Arwen living and breathing, and not have her by my side."  
  
"Then I beg of you." Gandalf said. "Let the child be taken safely away from here. He is half elf. Send a message to Lothlorien. I am sure that someone from that beautiful forest would adopt your child. He need not ever know of his heritage, and you need never lay eyes upon him."  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend and considered. "Very well." He said presently. "Have the child taken to Lorien. But I warn you Gandalf, he must be gone by sunset and I must not lay eyes upon him until then, or ever."  
  
"It is done." Gandalf said sadly. "I shall have Faramir take the child immediately. A messenger shall be sent to Lorien to warn then of his arrival."  
  
Gandalf crossed to the door, bent on doing his best to ensure the child at least lived a happy life. As he opened the door, a figure moved into the doorway.  
  
"Good day Elrond." Gandalf bowed. "I wish we were not reunited on such sad terms."  
  
"Good day, Gandalf." Elrond replied. "I wish it from the bottom of my heart. To where do you hurry to?"  
  
"I have." Gandalf began, but then realising that in saving the baby boy from Aragorn, he was taking him away from his grandfather. "I have things to do." He said finally.  
  
"You may as well tell him Gandalf." Aragorn said dejectedly. "Or I shall."  
  
"Very well." Gandalf sighed. "I am going to make preparations to have Arwen's baby boy taken to Lothlorien to be adopted. Aragorn does not wish to see him."  
  
"I see." Elrond said, frowning. "And I can see Aragorn's point of view, although I do not agree with it. Very well, take my grandson to Lothlorien for the time being. When he is old enough to make the journey, I shall take him to Rivendell, where he can be among family." He said pointedly. "And now Gandalf, if you will excuse us. I have much to discuss with Aragorn regarding funeral arrangements, and other business."  
  
"Our paths shall cross again Elrond." Gandalf promised.  
  
"I for see that they shall indeed, wise Gandalf." Elrond said, shutting the door. He turned to Aragorn. "So Estel, it is sad news that brings us together."  
  
"You arrived quickly." Aragorn said. "I didn't expect you to get here for at least another week, the journey from Rivendell is long, and a message was only sent to you yesterday."  
  
"I saw my daughter's death in a vision." Elrond replied, taking a seat opposite Aragorn. "I travelled here as quickly as I could, hoping to be able to do something to stop events occurring. It would seem I am too late. But that is my own private sorrow, and not to be discussed now. I actually want to sort out funeral arrangements with you, there are a few elven traditions that I wish to be upheld, even though my daughter died a human."  
  
Aragorn listened and nodded numbly as Elrond talked long through the morning. Nothing could consol the King, except the thought that soon, the 'thing' that had killed his wife would be out of his sight forever.  
  
AN - another chapter churned out, and I already have another waiting to be uploaded. Review and I may update quicker than usual!  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
ShawThang - I know it's sad, and this chappie got sadder. There's gonna be a bit more tragedy before a happy end though!  
  
Faye*Evenstar - glad u like it, u r probably my most enthusiastic review. Have an award! (Presents Most Enthusiastic Review Award to a teary eyed Faye!) Hehe, keep reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
ParaKeet007 - I thought the dream was a bit weird too, but I felt like putting it in to show how Aragorn was scarred by the experience. I might do similar things with the other characters as we meet them, what does everyone think? More dream sequences or not?  
  
Death Imortalis - I hadn't read the books till I saw the film, you should try the books, they are easier to follow when you know what is going on and can picture the characters! Give it a try, the books are amazing, far better than this terrible attempt at a sequel to an incomparable trilogy! 


	4. Exiled to Lothlorien

"Hush, little one." Faramir tried in vain to sooth the little child that lay in his arms. The journey to Lothlorien had been made as quickly as possible, to ensure that the child would reach warmth and safety as quickly as possible. Now they stood at the borders of the forest, waiting for the envoy from Lothlorien to come and take them to the city, blindfolded as usual.  
  
The child continued to cry pitifully. Faramir tried his best to quieten the little child by rocking his tiny form, but to no avail. The child continued to cry; perhaps aware of how lost in the wide world it now was, nameless, parentless and lonely. The two guards who accompanied Faramir also tried their hand to the task, but did not succeed.  
  
"I expect you can guess why we had no trouble finding you." Haldir said as he approached the trio. His brothers, Rumil and Orophin followed behind him. He walked over to Faramir and looked at the tiny child. "And this must be the child of Arwen. I have been asked by many to convey their sorrow to you, to be given to King Aragorn. Many in Lothlorien knew Arwen well, and those who didn't knew of her beauty and goodness. She shall live in our hearts forever."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words, Haldir." Faramir answered. "And she also lives on in this child, would that Aragorn could accept that!"  
  
"It is a sad thing." Haldir nodded. "But we must continue, for a screaming child only lures predators towards us. Once we are under the protection of The Lady of the Woods, the boy may scream as much as he wishes, but here we are still in danger."  
  
Faramir nodded and allowed Haldir to blindfold him. He would not, however, allow anyone else to hold the baby. Gandalf had entreated this duty unto him, and him alone.  
  
For an immeasurable length of time they walked, led by the three elven brothers who only spoke to each other in elven. Finally, Faramir felt his blindfold being removed, and for a moment was blinded by the sight before him. A group of shining elves stood before him, and at the front of this group were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Remembering his manners, Faramir dropped to his knees, and felt the guards behind him do the same.  
  
"Welcome, strangers from Gondor." Celebron said, signalling for them to rise. "It is unfortunate that it is with sad news that you visit."  
  
"Indeed it is sir." Faramir replied. "And it is with even sadder news that we must return, Gondor has lost a Queen, and now it looses an heir."  
  
"It is sad that Aragorn is blind to what is in front of him." Galadriel said. "And yet we have always felt an affection for Aragorn, ever since he led the quest to destroy the ring. We feel it is only right that we help him in his hour of need." She walked over to Faramir and took the snuffling baby into her arms, smiling down on it. It looked up at her for a moment, perhaps entranced by her beauty, but then not recognising the face, it began to wail again.  
  
"We shall find a suitable couple to adopt the child." Celeborn assured Faramir.  
  
"I am afraid, my Lord." Faramir said. "That I can not leave until I meet the elf who shall adopt the boy. It is Gandalf's orders that this child get the best possible care, and I must be assured of this before I return to Gondor."  
  
"Of course." Celeborn said, noticing that the wailing of the child was getting louder as it longed for its nurse, a familiar face. "We shall find a suitable parent immediately."  
  
He turned to the waiting group of elves. "Ruduin and Silia, step forward." He said. "These shall be the new parents of the child." A couple stepped forward, a male elf with long auburn hair and a comely looking female with fair hair. The female took the child from Galadriel, and instantly the child's cries doubled in volume.  
  
"Mother!" A younger looking elf stepped from out from behind the crowd. She was a extremely beautiful, with long blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She walked over to the couple, who apparently were her parents. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" She faltered when she saw the lord and lady and the men from Gondor. "I'm sorry." She said. "I did not know.I'm so sorry." She began to back away and make her escape, but Lady Galadriel caught her by the arm.  
  
"Your name is Anánia, is it not?" She asked.  
  
"This is my foolish daughter, my Lady." Ruduin spoke up. "I am afraid she is rather headstrong and impulsive, we have not yet in these two thousand years of her life, been able to teach her to be less reckless."  
  
"Recklessness can sometimes be a good thing." Galadriel whispered. Then she spoke loudly to Anánia. "Have you heard of the death of Lady Arwen of Rivendell, Queen of Gondor?" She asked.  
  
"I have, my Lady." Anánia answered, frowning. "It was a sad event."  
  
"Indeed." Celeborn added. "Then you must have heard that her son, the cause of her death, has been rejected by his father."  
  
"I had heard rumour." Anánia admitted.  
  
"Rumour!" Ruduin scoffed. "Yoy probably listened to our conversation, did you not Anánia?" Anánia looked down at the floor of the forest, ashamed with her herself.  
  
"How she came to know is no concern now." Galadriel said. "The fact is that she knows." She took Anánia by the arm and led her over to where Silia was holding the crying baby. "This is the son of Arwen, brought to Lothlorien to grow up in safety and a loving family."  
  
"He is beautiful." Anánia gasped, seeing the tiny baby. "May I hold him?" Galadriel nodded and Anánia gently took the baby in her arms. At first his wails increase two-fold, but then he began to quiet in her embrace, and finally silenced his cries. Those around them gasped, a young and inexperienced elf had managed to quieten the howling child.  
  
"This is a sign." Celeborn said finally. "Anánia has been chosen to take care of the child."  
  
"But I can not!" Anánia gasped. "I know nothing of child care!"  
  
"I will help you." Her mother promised, standing proudly by the side of her daughter.  
  
"I believe this to be foolishness." Ruduin interrupted. "Anánia is carefree and impetuous, she can not cope with the demands of looking after such a young child."  
  
"In my experience sir." Faramir interrupted. "The most errant and delinquent soldier can thrive, if given responsibility. I believe that this young elf will flourish when given the care of this child to look after."  
  
"But she has no partner to help her!" Ruduin protested. "No matter how hard Silia and I try to find her a suitable man, she always rejects him."  
  
"And why is this, Anánia?" Galadriel asked, a smile playing on her face.  
  
"The suitors my parents select are so boring!" Anánia said. "They are homemakers and workmen. I want an exciting man, who is dangerous and yet loving!"  
  
"Impossible!" Ruduin cried. "My daughter is impossible, she sets her sights too high!"  
  
"If we do not make targets, we can never improve." Galadriel scolded him. "Anánia shall look after this child. Does anyone object?"  
  
They all shook their heads. It was clear that the now peaceful child liked her, and Faramir could not think of a better way for the future King to be brought up. The son of a single elf, shunned by her father, although not as much as the child himself was.  
  
"I shall be happy to tell Gandalf that the child is in good hands." Faramir said. "And now, I am sorry to leave so soon, but I must return to Gondor. The funeral shall take place tomorrow at sunset, and I must be back before then."  
  
"Very well Faramir." Celeborn said, waving Haldir over to blindfold them. "Please tell Aragorn that is child is in safe hands and that he, or anyone else for that matter, is welcome to come and see the child whenever they wish."  
  
"I shall do that." Faramir bowed and then walked over to Anánia and handed her a small scroll. "Elrond, the grandfather of this child, bade me give this to the new mother." Anánia accepted the rolled up parchment without words.  
  
"Faramir, might I ask something of you?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Anything, my Lady." Faramir said. Galadriel walked over to him and gave to him a small box. It was heavy and something inside it clunked as it exchanged hands. "Give this to Gandalf. Tell him that I do not know if it can be of help, it is probably too old to be used. But there is a chance." She trailed off, and Faramir could have sworn that he saw a tear in her eye.  
  
"I shall take it to him." He promised. With that, Haldir blindfolded him and the elves watched as the three guards led the men back the way they had come. Anánia watched them go. In her arms, the child slept lightly. When she returned to her home, she laid the child on her sleeping place whilst she dug out the old cot that her mother had used when she was a child. It was made of carved oak and vines. She laid the child into the cot and then sat on the ground next to it, reading the note Elrond had sent her. It was written in elvish, in Elrond's hand.  
  
"To the elf who cares for my grandson." She read. "It is sad for me to have to write this, I never expected to send a relative of mine into the care of strangers. I thank you for the kindness you have shown taking in my grandson, it will not be forgotten.  
  
I am old, and have not the abilities to take care of such a young child. However I do not wish to loose him from my life. When he has come of age to leave your care, I request that you and he travel to Rivendell, so that he may spend time with his blood relatives for a time. That is, unless Aragorn has a change of heart and wants to see his son, yet this I do not see happening.  
  
Until we meet, fare thee well and let my grandson grow into the fine young man that I see him becoming.  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
Anánia re-read the note three times, taking it all in. She had not realised what a huge undertaking this would be. It was only when she had finished reading that she noticed a small note added on the end of the main body of the letter.  
  
"Arwen did not have time to name her son." It read. "However, in a vision I had last night she came to me and told me that the child's name should be Eldarion. Please uphold her final wish."  
  
"Eldarion." Anánia whispered, looking at the sleeping babe. "I could not have thought of a name so perfect." She smiled, already having grown attached to the child. She watched him sleep, not daring to take her eyes off of him in case he should disappear, although she knew that he wouldn't.  
  
AN - so, a new character. Sorry if people don't like them, but I have to add some for the purpose of this story. You will see why later, I promise! By the way, can some one please suggest how I can show that a character is speaking in a language other than the common tongue? Like a symbol or something instead of using speech marks? Keep reviewing!  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
SOB - did you really cry? I didn't think my story was that sad! If you did cry, I'm sorry! Keep reading though; there will be happy moments soon, even though it is very tragic at the moment!  
  
Grumpy - no, Arwen would certainly not have liked Aragorn giving up her child, but he is too grief stricken to see sense. He blames the child for her death, which is kinda sad! But more to come, and the father and son will have a reunion before you know it. Can't say any more just now though..  
  
Fay*Evenstar - Gwen Sefani is wicked, good music taste there! Anyway, glad you like it (again). I am waiting for your next review, they always make me smile!  
  
Lady Serensa Pharodel - gald you like, there will be loads more to read soon, I have the next two chapters drafted and will be finishing them soon to be posted!  
  
What has happened to all my other reviewers? ParaKeet007, ShawThang, Moose Head (still loving the name)? Are you out there?  
  
I seem to have a select few reviewers here. I hope to be hearing from more of you soon! I will reply to every review, no matter how small. If you have any suggestions or whatever I will answer those too, I am a nice writer! 


	5. Arwen's Final Journey

Aragorn sat at his desk. To anyone looking in on him it would have seemed as if he had not moved from that place since the death of his wife. In truth, he barely had, only to get dressed and eat. He was going through the motions of life, though not truly living it. Every second seemed like an hour without Arwen at his side. From his window he watched the flags of Gondor flying respectfully at half-mast, rippling in the warm spring winds that came from the east, bring the scent of flowers and the idea of summer into everyone's minds. All except the inhabitants of the castle, for them it was eternally winter.  
  
"It is time Aragorn." Gandalf said from the doorway. Aragorn did not even seem to notice that Gandalf was not clad in his traditional white robes. Instead he too donned clothing of unbroken black to show his mourning. Aragorn got up, his black robes not helping to lift his mood.  
  
They went to the foot of the steps that led up to the castle. Standing there, Aragorn saw the people of Gondor had all flocked to bear witness to the final voyage of Arwen. Her coffin, the only bright thing in the area, gleamed in the sunshine. Elrond had instructed her body to be placed in a pure white coffin made of willow and oak. Now it stood in bleak contrast to everyone else, and they like one unit were dressed in the same colour. Black.  
  
"Be brave now Aragorn." Gandalf whispered as the took their places in the procession.  
  
Aragorn did not reply. As the black horses pulling the carriage on which the coffin lay moved off, the procession began walking also. Aragorn followed behind the coffin, his head raised and eyes fixed on the coffin. He did not look to either side, for he knew that if he saw so much as one person crying he too would break down. Beside him walked Elrond and Gandalf. Behind them followed distinguished guests, lords of Gondor, Faramir and the highest palace guards.  
  
Aragorn thought back to what Elrond had said to him on that fateful day when he had first arrived.  
  
"Arwen was an elf." He had said. "But she bound herself to Gondor. We have very different funeral rites. As she is to be laid to rest in your country, I would politely ask that you give her the funeral of an elf." Aragorn had been too caught up in his own grief to even think of what this would mean, but now he began regretting his decision.  
  
An elf dressed in blue and grey stood every five metres along the path of the procession, and they all sang the same song over and over.  
  
"Today my heart leaves my soul Today my tears shall grieve the loss Tomorrow my heart shall be glad of release Tomorrow shall be the better today."  
  
Although it was sung in elvish, Aragorn understood every word. How could he be happy tomorrow? Tomorrow would be just another day without Arwen.  
  
In reality the procession only took perhaps half an hour or slightly more. But as Aragorn walked over the thousands of pure white lilies thrown in the path of the hearse by well wishers, it felt like much longer. They finally began climbing a steep hill, heading towards the cliff that overlooked the sea.  
  
Soon the carriage came to a halt, a group of people had gathered at the top of the cliff. These people Aragorn would have recognise, had he looked at them. Dressed in black stood six of his dearest friends. One stood taller than the others, his black elven garb looking as grand as ever. Prince Legolas Greenleaf watched his friend's suffering, and in an instant wished he could take the pain away. Gimli gulped back a tear, having been a true admirer of all elf maidens; he would miss this one greatly.  
  
The hobbits let their tears flow freely, especially Frodo. Arwen had saved his life over a year ago, and Frodo had never truly been able to thank her for it. Now it was too late.  
  
The carriage came to a stop by the cliff and the four black horses were untied by four elves wearing navy blue. The horses were led away as a score of elves formed a semi circle around the carriage, leaving the side facing the sheer cliff edge unguarded.  
  
Elrond stepped forward and turned to face the crowd. He spoke in the common tongue, knowing that it was most just to do so, so that everyone there would understand his words.  
  
"Here we say farewell to Arwen, beautiful daughter and true Wife." He said, delicately leaving out the part that should have said 'Loving Mother'. "As all life once came form the sea, now we return to where we come from. In life there is love, pain and life. In death there is peace and release. Today we shall mourn Arwen, tomorrow we celebrate her long and joyous life." As he said this, the elves around the carriage moved forwards and began to slowly push the carriage towards the cliff edge.  
  
"Let the waters cleanse what sin we may hold." Elrond chanted. "Let Arwen fly to a place we are yet to see." The carriage reached the cliff edge. Slowly it toppled over the edge, bearing her coffin with it. Aragorn closed his eyes when he heard the resounding splash as the carriage hit the water. All was lost.  
  
He turned away and began to make the long walk back to his castle. The others watched him go, wishing they could follow him. But now he had to make the journey back to the castle alone, as a final round off to the service.  
  
"Come, let us take the waiting carriages and meet him back at the palace." Gandalf said to the waiting mourners and friends. Seven oak carriages pulled by bay horses awaited them. Gandalf climbed into the first one, and Elrond and Faramir joined him in it. Finally Legolas climbed in and sat down as the carriage began to move off. They did not speak until the carriage was out of sight of the hilltop where a small crowd looked over the edge, looking for any sign of the carriage.  
  
"That was a beautiful service Elrond." Legolas said finally. "Very fitting."  
  
"Thank you." Elrond said. "I believe it is what Arwen would have wanted."  
  
"Arwen would have also wanted her son to be present." Gandalf said bitterly. "I can only apologise again for Aragorn's behaviour Elrond. He knows not what he does."  
  
"Let us not talk on that now." Elrond said.  
  
"If you please sir." Faramir interrupted. "I fear we must speak on it." He had not yet had chance to tell them what had become of the child. He explained about Anánia and how she would look after the child. "And I gave her your letter, as requested Elrond." He finished. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out the little box that Galadriel had given him. He handed it to Gandalf. "The Lady asked me to give you this. She said she hopes that it will help, but that it may not be of any use."  
  
Gandalf frowned and opened the box. He pulled out a piece of parchment containing writing in Galadriel' s hand and read it. All in the carriage noted the look on his face. Quickly he out the box away and spoke to them urgently. "I must call a meeting of the fellowship tonight, after dark in the board room." He said. "Gimli, the hobbits, Legolas and Aragorn must attend. Elrond and Faramir, you are also welcome, but it is imperative that Aragorn comes. Force him to if you must, but he should be interested to hear what the lady has to say."  
  
AN - Sad chapter, is she really gone though???? Read on to find out!  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Maggie Black - I cant believe this story actually makes people cry! It isn't really that sad is it? (Hands over the Kleenex) Don't cry! Please! Or I'll feel really horrible! Things will get better soon, I promise!  
  
ParaKeet007 - I love snow days! Glad you like it. I know Aragorn's attitude is a bit weird, but when people grieve they do it in weird ways. And he will have to see his child again soon, and then the fireworks will start!  
  
LadyJadePerendhil - nice to see a new reviewer! That's a good idea, having the day in a life of a child of Lorien. I may take you up on that idea. Do people want to hear what Eldarion does during the day?  
  
Treiden ARAGORN IS MINE - (nice name!) You aren't weird wanting Arwen to die. Well she is dead now..or is she????  
  
Fay*Evenstar - I do love Gwen Stefani, she has such a cool style, I can't pull it off though! Do you live in America, cos people in UK don't seem to be as crazy about her as US people seem to be! (Strange) Anyway, thanks for the review again, your reviews always make me smile. What did you think of Anánia in the last chapter? Did you like her? 


	6. Puzzle of the Past

Aragorn walked into the boardroom where the others were all assembled. They sat around a large stone table, with Gandalf sitting at the head. In any normal situation he would have strode in with such purpose and power that all of them would instantly have felt a sense of awe around him.  
  
Now he stood in the doorway, a shadow of his former self. His eyes no longer sparkled, his skin was pale and large black bags were visible under his eyes. His hair was unkempt and his clothing looked scruffy. He reminded them of the Aragorn they had seen at the end of the war of the ring, except the fire had gone from his eyes and he looked...older. They couldn't see how he could have aged so much in barely a year, but now the weight of Arwen's death seemed to drag his shoulders down.  
  
"What do you want of me Gandalf?" He asked sadly. "Can I not mourn my life in peace? This is really not a good time for a reunion."  
  
"Oh this is far from a reunion Aragorn." Gandalf said, and although he spoke seriously there was an unusual glimmer in his eye that belied his exterior appearance. "Sit and I shall explain." Grudgingly, Aragorn took a seat at the other end of the table. Gandalf looked each of them in the eye. Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Faramir and Elrond sat before him. Aragorn did not meet his gaze.  
  
"Faramir returned to me today with a letter from Galadriel of Lothlorien." Gandalf explained. "She conveys her sorrow to you Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn grunted. "I do not want any one else's sorrow." He said quietly. "You all give me your deepest sympathy, do any of you give me a way to bring my wife back?" He asked angrily.  
  
"In which case I suggest you consider Galadriel your greatest friend." Gandalf said pointedly. Aragorn looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Can she bring Arwen back to me?" He asked.  
  
"No." Gandalf said. Aragorn went to get up. "But she does bring us hope Aragorn. And if we have no hope, what do we have?" Aragorn sat again, looking at Gandalf carefully. Gandalf continued.  
  
"She also sent an old tablet." He said, producing a sheet of stone from the box. In tiny letters on it were inscribed some words in elven text. "This is one of the legends of the elves."  
  
"An original legend?" Legolas gasped. Seeing the others look at him in confusion he spoke. "Many years ago, when the elves first came to Middle- earth, the leaders of the elves wrote down the abilities of the elves on stone tablet, for when we came from a different world we had different abilities. Some we kept, our immortality and speed, but most of us lost many abilities. Very few elves can now receive visions of the future, whereas before we all could. And all elves have lost the ability to become invisible at will, we now use elven cloaks to mimic this long lost power." He continued. "But the stone tablets were lost, and they contained some of the greatest legends of the elves in writing."  
  
"Indeed." Gandalf agreed. "Although the text is written in an ancient form of elven now never spoken, I have managed to translate it using my knowledge of Sindarin and its mother languages. It tells of an ability of the elves which was practised long ago. But I shall not explain myself, I shall read it to you in the form that it is in." And he began to translate the script.  
  
"Upon a death bed there can be life, But search ye must through pain and strife. A long lost ritual of the elven past, That death does not have to be the last.  
  
For immortality, when sacrificed by an elf, For the love of another than his or herself, Can never be ended, or not in the sense That the gods of the past cannot recompense.  
  
For if the sacrifice was made for love, Then the departed soul will not rest above, But be harboured in a place where the righteous shall go A place that only the purest may know.  
  
And wait that soul will, until their friends Discover the means that leads to their ends. And uncover the one way to beat even death And restore them to life, and soul and breath.  
  
The path is not easy; no one alone will succeed, But together my friends, together in need. And by the union of friends strongly bond, The answer to life over death is found.  
  
A ritual long, a ritual cruel A ritual governed by unbending rule. A riddle to be solved, and when it is done The quest will be over, the battle is won.  
  
To restore the soul of the one good and true, A sacrifice made by each one of you. Or else a show that you value the dead, A gift, not a forfeit, is made instead.  
  
Nine people must undertake this task And all must do what the riddle does ask. Or else the soul is lost forever So go to it, dear friends, and never say never."  
  
He stopped and looked at the fellowship around him. Most of them looked either very confused or deep in thought.  
  
"But what does it mean Gandalf?" Frodo asked finally.  
  
"It means that there is a way to bring Arwen back." Elrond said. "It seems that when elves gave up their immortality for selfless love, there is a way to bring them back to life, because their immortality never truly ends."  
  
"Then I can get Arwen back?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Not you." Gandalf said. "But all of us together. At least, most of us."  
  
"What must I do?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"There is some more text inscribed on the back." Gandalf said. "That tells us how to bring Arwen back."  
  
He turned over the tablet and began to read.  
  
"The sword of a friend, who would die for their love. The tear of a relative, gentle as a dove. A gift from an enemy, now a true friend Shall put a stop to this unchanging end.  
  
A symbol from one whose life had been saved By the one who on the deathbed is laid. The prayer of a wise man, truly spoken Should accompany this loving token.  
  
Next a gift from unknown ground, Taken from where it can always be found. Then should be brought a gift of gold, Brought by a prince, not a king of old.  
  
The blood of one the dead has not met, But also has ties you could never forget. Finally, from someone unknown a kiss Will bring them to life, and eternal bliss."  
  
They looked at each other for a while. Gimli spoke up after a few moments. "So nine people each give something, and then Arwen is restored?" He asked slowly.  
  
"That is the general idea of it." Gandalf said. "The problem is working out what each one entails, who should give the gift and what they should give."  
  
"Let us concentrate on one point at a time." Faramir said. He had been writing down the translation of the text as Gandalf had been speaking. Now he referred to the list. "Number One, the sword of a relative who would die for their love." He said.  
  
Aragorn stood up. "That is I!" He said excitedly. "I have always told Arwen that I would die for her. This must mean that I must give her my sword." He trailed off. "How can I give her my sword?" He asked glumly, sitting back down and sighing. "We destroyed her body today, it shall be half way out to sea by now."  
  
"This I can answer." Gandalf said. "The father of Lord Celeborn once told me something that I swore to keep secret. But I feel now I must break my oath." He breathed in deeply. "There is a place other than the grey havens where elves go." He said. "Those elves who have a reason not to leave Middle-earth but do not wish to stay either go to a special place. They go to Ered Mithrin, the Grey Mountains."  
  
"I fear not Gandalf." Legolas sighed. "As a young boy my father oft took me to explore the Grey Mountains. He never said anything about this place, nor did we ever see any other elves there."  
  
"Because the place you seek is hidden deep within the mountains and protected by unknown enchantments." Gandalf said. "You would not have found it in your lifetime. You could even have sat on top of the entrance and never seen it, not with your keen elven sight."  
  
"Then I must go to this place." Aragorn said. "And I must take my sword with me."  
  
Gandalf considered for a moment. "This sounds right." He said. "What is the next task Faramir?"  
  
"A tear of a relative, gentle as a dove." Faramir read.  
  
"Elrond!" Aragorn said. "Elrond is a relative. All he has to do is go to this place and cry."  
  
"I am afraid it is not so simple Aragorn." Elrond sighed. "I may be a relative, but I am certainly not gentle as a dove. We can not perform even one task incorrectly, or the enchantment will not work."  
  
"Arwen's brothers are not gentle either." Gandalf said. "And Aragorn can not give two gifts."  
  
They all sat and thought for a few moments, before Elrond spoke. "There is one I can think of." He said quietly. "Eldarion."  
  
"Who?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Eldarion, your son." Elrond said simply.  
  
"Never!" Aragorn spat. "I swore never to see that thing ever! I shall not!"  
  
"Then you condemn Arwen to certain eternal death!" Legolas interjected.  
  
"Is there no other way?" Aragorn pleaded.  
  
"I believe Elrond is correct." Gandalf said. "What being on earth is more gentle than an infant?"  
  
"Fine." Aragorn said grudgingly. "What else?"  
  
"A gift from an enemy, now a friend." Faramir read. "Who could be Arwen's enemy?"  
  
"She had none, save for Sauron and his dark hordes." Elrond said. "She was a most forgiving person, and never had an enemy that I can think of."  
  
"Would an old enemy of the elves suffice?" Gimli asked softly.  
  
"Gimli?" Gandalf asked questioningly.  
  
"The elves and dwarves were once enemies." Gimli said slowly. "It was a long time ago, too long ago for me to be involved, although I do not know if Arwen could have remembered it." He frowned and continued. "Surely as a member of a race who were once an enemy of the elves, but are not any more, would count as an enemy turned friend?"  
  
Legolas smiled encouragingly at the little dwarf. It had obviously taken great courage for him to put his idea forward, Gimli's ideas were not normally listened to.  
  
"Very good, Gimli son of Gloin." Elrond smiled. "Indeed, elves and dwarves did not used to get along, but now times have changed. You are indeed, the third part of the puzzle."  
  
AN – and you will find out what the other six pieces are next chapter. If you think you know then tell me in a review. Just have a guess, you could be right!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Queen Arwen – glad you like it! Hopefully this answers your question about Arwen's return....is she going to come back? I'm afraid I won't answer that!  
  
Andie – Haha! I often read fanfictions whilst I'm bored in ICT lessons at school, so I know how you feel about reading stuff at work! (Except then the school found out and blocked fanfiction.net so I can't access it!) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Grumpy – Well, this was part of Galadriel's letter, can you work out what the rest meant?  
  
ParaKeet007 – lol, I did actually consider Aragorn throwing himself off the cliff after Arwen, but I need him for the rest of the story! The happiness is coming, I promise! It's just gonna be a while coming, that's all!  
  
Shiloh Duvall – Here was the next chapter, hope you liked it, even though you nearly cried!  
  
Fay*Evenstar – you didn't submit a review to this chapter??? Where is my best reviewer??? Are you out there??? I miss you! 


	7. Puzzle of the Past Part 2

"Three parts of this riddle have already been solved." Gandalf addressed them. "But I fear that the rest shall not be so simple. The fourth inscription reads 'A symbol from one whose life had been saved By the one who on the deathbed is laid.' This part I myself understand."  
  
Gandalf walked around the table and laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder. (AN – I have to take this part of the story from Peter Jackson's film, where Arwen takes Frodo to the safety of Rivendell, not Glorfindel and Asfaloth.)  
  
"Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said kindly. "Am I not mistaken in believing that Lady Arwen carried you in safety to Rivendell in your time of need."  
  
"She did." Frodo said. "Without her I would have surely died in the woods, at the hands of the Ringwraiths or from the wound their leader inflicted on me."  
  
"Then it could be claimed that Arwen saved your life?" Gandalf prompted.  
  
"She played a large part in it." Frodo said slowly. "Do you think that I am the fourth part of the riddle? Arwen saved my life and I survived, so now I can save hers?"  
  
"I believe so indeed." Gandalf said, seating himself back in his place. Faramir wrote down the solution to the fourth part of the puzzle. "And I know that I myself form the fifth part of the puzzle. I must recite this piece of simple looking poetry. But what stumps me is the fifth piece."  
  
They all looked to Faramir, who read. "Next a gift from unknown ground, Taken from where it can always be found."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Moments turned to minutes, minutes in hours, and still none could answer this part of the riddle. They all made suggestions, but they kept coming back to the same idea. What was meant by unknown ground?  
  
"Maybe a place yet to be discovered?" Legolas suggested.  
  
"There are few places of that description in Middle-earth." Elrond sighed, leaning back on his chair. "And even if there were such a place, it would be hard to find."  
  
"Maybe it is ground that has not been chartered yet upon a map?" Faramir said, sucking his quill in deep thought.  
  
"I myself have chartered many areas of my travels." Aragorn sighed. "And how would we know that someone else hadn't drawn the place we found on a map? If we perform even one piece of this enchantment slightly wrong, then Arwen shall not know the light of day again!"  
  
"That's it!" Merry exclaimed, jumping onto the table in excitement. "This place isn't a place that no one knows, it is a place where Arwen has never been. Ground that is unknown to her."  
  
"Indeed!" Gandalf smiled at the young hobbit. "Very well done Merry, now please get off the table!"  
  
Merry blushed and slipped back into his seat, pleased with himself.  
  
"But what about unknown ground?" Aragorn asked. "I don't understand it."  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen." Said a young female servant as she entered nervously. "I just wanted to speak with Master Sam."  
  
"Go ahead." Aragorn waved impatiently.  
  
"Master Gamgee, I was cleaning your room and unpacking your clothes when I found some rather muddy gloves in your knapsack." The girl said, holding up a pair of gloves caked in mud and wrapped in some old newspaper. "Would you like me to wash them for you?"  
  
"Yes, thank you miss." Sam said, but Gandalf strode over to the girl and took the gloves from her.  
  
"I shall take care of these!" He said, ushering her out of the door and closing it.  
  
"I'm sorry Gandalf." Sam said sadly. "I forgot about those gloves. I had been gardening whilst wearing them, you see. I was digging a hole to plant Master Frodo's new rose bush in. Then the news came about Miss Arwen, and we left straight away, it was only an hour later that I realised I was still wearing those gloves."  
  
"Elrond." Gandalf said, ignoring Sam's apologies. "To your knowledge, did Arwen ever visit the Shire?"  
  
"I do not believe so." Elrond said, frowning in concentration. "I certainly never took her there, and I know her brothers did not. I doubt it very much, the chances of it are slim indeed."  
  
"And Frodo." Gandalf said. "Do you ever remember Arwen being in Hobbiton, more specifically in your garden?"  
  
"No Gandalf." Frodo said. "I never had an elf in my garden, I should have been most excited if I had."  
  
"Arwen never went to Hobbiton." Pippin piped up. "She told me herself when we were in Rivendell, and I said how I should very much like her to come and stay with me, if she so pleased."  
  
Gandalf held the gloves closely to him. "Samwise Gamgee, I have never been so glad that you are so dirty when it comes to your gardening." He said. "You and your gloves are the sixth part. Arwen has never been to Frodo's garden, or to Hobbiton for that matter, so it is 'unknown ground' to her. The mud on Sam's gloves is the piece of unknown ground, 'taken from a place where it can always be found'. It has been taken from Frodo's garden, where it always has been and always will be, and I think you will also find that Sam's gloves are perpetually covered in mud, and you will always find some souvenir from Frodo's garden encrusted on them!"  
  
"I'm part of the puzzle?" Sam asked in amazement. "My old Pa would be proud!"  
  
"We seem to be making good progress here." Gandalf said, smiling. "Perhaps we shall solve this riddle before daybreak, and then we can get some sleep before setting out to revive Arwen."  
  
The others noticed for the first time that the sun had set and the stars were shining in the sky. Soon the hint of sunlight would be seen on the eastern horizon, and a new day would dawn. Except from where they stood now, this day coming looked far brighter and happier than the day that had died with the setting of the sun.  
  
"Come now, the seventh clue." Aragorn said, but Legolas interrupted.  
  
"I can guess that I am the next part." He said. "Gandalf spoke of a gift of gold from a prince. I am the Prince of Greenwood, formerly known as Mirkwood, and therefore must give a gift of gold from my home country."  
  
"Do you have any gold with you?" Aragorn asked. Legolas stood and took a tiny black pouch from his belt. He emptied a small pile of gold onto the table in front of them.  
  
"An elven Prince should not carry so much money with them needlessly." Elrond scolded.  
  
"This amount had a cause to go to." Legolas replied simply.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked, looking at the familiar inscriptions on the elven coins.  
  
"If you must know. Old friend, it was to be a gift to my Godson." Legolas said, collecting up the money and returning it to the pouch. "But when I heard that he had gone to Lorien I realised that my gift was useless, what use does gold have in the most perfect of all elven dwellings?"  
  
Abashed, Aragorn sat down and handed the coin over to Legolas, who looked at Aragorn but said nothing to rebuke him. None at the table agreed with Aragorn's treatment of his son, and yet they could all understand why he felt that way about the child.  
  
"Moving on." Gandalf said tersely. "The blood of one the dead has not met, But also has ties you could never forget. Finally, from someone unknown a kiss Will bring them to life, and eternal bliss."  
  
They looked around. "Well, obviously the next two people are not here." Faramir said finally. "They must be strangers to Arwen."  
  
"The last part is fairly obvious." Gimli said. "A total stranger must give Arwen a kiss, if Aragorn will let him!"  
  
"I will do anything to bring her back." Aragorn whispered, but they chose to ignore him.  
  
"The blood of someone Arwen never met, but yet is somehow tied to?" Legolas muttered to himself.  
  
"Perhaps a relative that Arwen does not know?" Aragorn suggested.  
  
"Indeed." Elrond said. "And you shall find no shortage of those in Lothlorien. However finding one that she has not met will be difficult, yet not impossible."  
  
"I do not believe that the riddle is about a relative." Frodo said. "I mean, we already have a gift from a relative in the tear from Arwen's son. Surely the enchantment would not require two relatives? It seems to simple."  
  
"I am inclined to agree with you Frodo." Gandalf said solemnly. "But I'm sure that when we stop off at Lothlorien to collect the child to accompany us on our journey, we may find someone fitting the description. It should not be too hard to do."  
  
"Then we set out as soon as possible." Aragorn said, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
"No Aragorn." Faramir said. "Today you must all rest whilst I make preparations for your journey, you shall require horses and supplies. I shall have these readied by first light tomorrow morning. We have a day to prepare, and you all have a day to rest and prepare yourselves for the tasks ahead."  
  
"Agreed." Gandalf said, before Aragorn could object. "The seven of us shall leave tomorrow morning. Faramir must stay and look after Gondor in Aragorn's absence, and I expect Elrond shall wish to return to Rivendell soon."  
  
"I shall remain here for a few more days." Elrond confirmed. "To help those still grieving and to assist Faramir in whatever way I can. I shall most likely return to Rivendell in a week or so, when things have calmed down here."  
  
"Then it is agreed?" Gimli asked. "The fellowship shall complete another quest, a quest for Arwen."  
  
"Agreed!" Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "And now we must rest. Tomorrow shall be like old times, and you shall ride behind me on our horse!" Gimli smiled as they left the chamber, heading to their own rooms to sleep and prepare themselves for the task ahead.  
  
As they slept, aided by a weak-sleeping potion in their water administered by Gandalf when they were not looking, plans were underway for their departure. Horses were found, food was collected, weapons readied and clothing packed. Gondor was a hive of activity during that day and night, but the sleeping fellowship barely noticed this difference in mood, they slept so soundly.  
  
AN – what do you think? Is there a little more happiness in this one? I've just written the next two chapters (I will do anything to put off homework!) and they don't get much more cheerful...yet! Promise they will though! ^_^  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Fay*Evenstar – hmmm, I debate what to do here! If you review twice, do you deserve two responses? I'll get back to that one! Glad you liked my OC, I'm trying not to make her Mary-Sue-ish, but its really hard because I swear elves are perfect! Think about, they are all pretty, don't need to sleep, can run fast, see far.... I rest my case! Anyway, so you like Aragorn? I have to say I prefer Legolas myself, maybe because Orlando Bloom is soooooo fine! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Grumpy – The Gimli part is quite good, although the rest of the riddle was really hard to work out, that part was quite easy. Thanks for your review!  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track – did you only read chapters 1 and 2, because your reviews came from those chapters? I love popcorn, salted is the best!  
  
Queen Arwen – Arwen MAT come back and Aragorn COULD take Eldarion back...in the meantime read on and see! (Haha, I love cliffhangers!)  
  
Gionareth – wow, I don't think anyone has called my work interesting before. Well, they might have done but I don't remember it and you said it really nicely so I like you for that!  
  
Ainu Laire – Thanks for giving your constructive criticism, I don't like falmes but your thoughts are appreciated because you are nice when you say it!!! Anyway, yeah, I always make grammar mistakes with speech, so much that I hardly bother to correct myself anymore! But if those are the only complaints you have then I'm pretty chuffed! Thank you for reading! (And I'm looking forward to the next chapter of Pirates of the Ring.)  
  
The True Evenstar – Your review had me splitting my sides with laughter! Keep it up. I'm glad you like it. My stories usually start very slowly and people get bored by about the twentieth chapter when all the action starts to happen! Lol!  
  
Jamie Cullum's Pixie Wife – Glad you like it, and I'm not saying anything more about a happy ending, but it is all planned out.  
  
EVERYBODY – Jamie Cullum's Pixie Wife suggested some (Cover your eyes now kids) sex to be included. I have to admit this would fit really really super mega well with my story, but if anyone really really doesn't want it included then please speak now or forever hold your peace. I will have to change the rating of the story I think too, so if you strongly disagree with the inclusion of sex, please let me know now!  
  
Thank you! 


	8. Elenviel's Curse

As the sun probed its warm, searching fingers over Gondor, the fellowship of seven rode through the open countryside. They had left before dawn, and now were following the Anduin northwards. The rode the finest horses Gondor had, a present from Rohan to commemorate the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen. Two of the black horses had been given by Rohan to pull the funeral carriage of Lady Arwen.  
  
Gandalf rode silently ahead on Shadowfax, for now he would rife no other horse. Indeed, Shadowfax would now accept no other rider. Frodo and Sam rode one of the black horses, and Merry and Pippin shared the other. Aragorn rode his own beautiful horse, a shining bay by the name or Haluvin. Legolas rode his own horse, Arod, whom he had kept after he had been given to him by the riders or Rohan. Gimli clung onto Legolas and they rode together, as they had done many a time before.  
  
They also brought with them four horses that carried their provisions. They expected the journey to be long, but not hazardous, so did not worry about taking so many horses with them. These horses varied in appearance, among them was a glistening chestnut gelding and a fine palomino mare, and two strangely coloured horses that were often likened in appearance to a chess board, such were the black and white markings which adorned their bodies.  
  
They journeyed slowly upriver, taking breaks whenever they wanted and sleeping well at night with only one person on guard at a time. Spring had blossomed early and summer seemed to be following hot on its heels. This journey was far different from the one they had last made, in sleet, rain, hail, snow and wind of winter. No one stopped them. No one met them. In fact, the hobbits certainly began to enjoy the little outing. They all would have enjoyed it immensely, if Aragorn's mood had not dampened their spirits. He rode with a frown and barely a word. They had not seen him truly smile for so long, they began to forget what he looked like when he was happy. Even when they sat around a campfire at night, he said nothing.  
  
For the most part, they followed the river, this being the shortest route north that did not lad them through the unyielding Misty Mountains. However, when they came to the falls of Rauros they were forced to leave the river and find a way round the steep hills and rock faces.  
  
"How long shall this journey be, Master Frodo?" Sam asked as they dismounted and lead their horses over a patch of rather loose rocks.  
  
"I do not know Sam." Frodo replied. "I just wish that Aragorn could smile, because then the journey would seem far shorter."  
  
"There must be some way to make this journey seem shorter." Merry said from behind. "Legolas could tell us one of those stories about the elves."  
  
From in front Legolas turned and smiled at the four hobbits that looked at him eagerly. "When we get onto level ground my friends." He said, grinning. "And then I shall tell you a story that will make you laugh and cry at once. It is often told in the spring, because it is a story of death and hope. As the winter dies hope of warm summers comes along."  
  
Cheered by this promise, the hobbits quickened their pace, and in no time it seemed they were mounting their horses and riding alongside Legolas and Gimli, listening as the elf prince sang a beautiful poem.  
  
"Elenviel was a beautiful elf, Of fair skin and farer breed. And all around the princes came To win her heart indeed.  
  
But to each her answer came a firm no, And to each her blessing was made. For she told them all that they could never know How fast her beauty would fade.  
  
A curse upon her family cast By magic made long years ago Meant that the life of Elenviel would not long last But would die at the hands of her foe.  
  
Until, one day, a poor man walked by Begging for food and rest Elenviel loved as soon as met his eye For her heart fluttered in her chest.  
  
The man promised to love and protect her well And Elenviel forgot her curse. Over the hills rang the wedding bell But things were about to get worse.  
  
Over the hills came an evil unseen And through the dark palace crept And whilst Elenviel was lost in dreams They killed her as she slept.  
  
Her husband awoke the next day Finding her cold body beside him He swore revenge through tears of dismay The future of her murderer was dim.  
  
Through hail and fog her sort out the foe And tore his heart from his chest. And the magic cast long years ago Was finally laid to rest.  
  
Elenviel's family were cursed no more The news spread quickly afar, And through his sorrow the prince was glad for, Elenviel became a star."  
  
Legolas finished and looked at the others. He saw that Merry was trying his hardest not to cry. "So, Elenviel died, but then she became a star?" He asked.  
  
"Indeed." Legolas nodded. "And she watched over her husband for all his life. And it is also said that she watches over those bereft because their love has been taken away from them." Legolas cast a furtive glance towards Aragorn, who had ridden further ahead. "I pray that she is watching over Aragorn now."  
  
Aragorn had heard the story, and it had moved him to tears. Now he rode on ahead to stop the others from seeing that he was crying. Eventually, when he had control of himself, he slowed down and allowed the others to catch up with him. They galloped across flat land, having now found the river at the top of the falls and following it north.  
  
"We shall rest here for tonight, and strike on at dawn." Gandalf said, coming to a stop at a clearing near the river. "I believe we shall reach Lothlorien tomorrow evening, if we continue at this speed. Then we can hopefully persuade Celeborn and Galadriel to let us have the child so he may form part of the riddle."  
  
"We also have to find a relative of Arwen's in Lorien." Gimli reminded them. "One whom she has not met."  
  
"The Lord and Lady will help us with that." Legolas said, tying his horse to a nearby tree and joining them by the fire.  
  
They sat down and ate some stew, kindly cooked by Sam. Merry sidled up to Legolas. "Can you point out the star of Elenviel to me?"  
  
"Of course." Legolas replied. "You see that bright star there, near the moon?"  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
"Well, just left a bit and down from that are a cluster of stars." Legolas said. "If you squint and look for long enough you may be lucky enough to see the form of an elven maid there. That is Elenviel. Although it is said that only people who are cheerless after the loss of their soul mate can see her."  
  
They looked at Aragorn, who was pretending to be asleep. Long after the others had settled down to sleep, with Gimli on watch, Aragorn opened his eyes and looked for Elenviel. Sure enough he saw her. A fair elven maid standing in the heavens and looking down at him. As he closed his eyes, he was sure he could hear a whisper in elven.  
  
'Sleep Son of Arathorn.' The voice seemed to lull him in Sindarin. 'Rest, and mend your broken heart.' 


	9. Lothlorien

"Lorien." Gandalf gasped as they crested the final hilltop and saw the leafy haven below them that was Lothlorien. The early evening sunlight reflected off the leaves, making the forest look as if it were shining. "Too long has it been since I looked on this fair forest."  
  
The others stood beside him on the hillside, taking in the view. The Anduin would its way calmly southwards to their right, and the misty mountains only seemed slightly foreboding in the warmth of the spring light. Their eyes were drawn to Lothlorien, lying so still nestled near the mountains.  
  
"It seems to sleep in the very shadow of the mountains." Legolas murmured. "Be proud that you will see Lothlorien in its finest beauty, the spring."  
  
They trotted onwards, and as they neared the trees loomed up in front of them. They slowed their horses to a walk as they entered the forest. Dismounting, Gandalf lead the way. The others followed suit and soon the trees seemed to close around them and fence them in. The last time Frodo had visited, he had been petrified, but now he looked forward to being welcomed into the family of Lothlorien again, although the images he had seen when he had last been there and looked into Galadriel's mirror still haunted him.  
  
(AN – to indicate that a character is speaking in another language, normally elven, I will use these marks, ' ', whereas for speech I will use "".)  
  
'Halt, who goes there?' Came a voice from above them.  
  
The all looked up, but the sun pouring through the foliage blinded them.  
  
'Friends.' Gandalf called. 'We are from Gondor, the Lord and Lady are expecting us.'  
  
An elf descended from a tree above them and landed neatly on his feet. Two others landed softly behind him. All around them elves were suddenly appearing from out of treetops. The seven travellers were soon greeted by a score of elves.  
  
"Mithrandir." Haldir stepped forward and spoke to them in common tongue. "We were indeed expecting you, dear friend."  
  
He nodded to the others in the party. Legolas, who appeared to be great friends with one of the soldiers in their welcome party, was talking quickly in elven.  
  
"Indeed we have much talking to do, and it is in slightly better circumstances that we visit on this occasion." Gandalf smiled, but his eyes flickered to where Aragorn was standing sullenly behind him. Haldir took no notice.  
  
"I'm afraid you know the rules Gandalf." Haldir said. "You and your friends must be blindfolded to enter Lothlorien."  
  
"I know the rules Haldir, and I understand." Gandalf said. He and the others allowed themselves to be blindfolded. Then seven elves assigned themselves to one of the group and guided them over the rough forest floor. Nine of the elves took a horse each and lead them, Shadowfax only allowing Rumil to lead him when Gandalf whispered a few words into the horse's ear.  
  
The made slow but steady progress onwards, and Frodo lost track of all time. When they stopped he could sense that they were in a large clearing, and were not alone. When his blindfold wad removed such was the brilliance of the Lord and Lady that he had to shut his eyes and get used to the light slowly.  
  
The sun was now setting in the west, casting a red haze over the clearing. The Lord and Lady stood; ready to welcome their guests, with several followers with them. Celeborn smiled as they all automatically proud before the majestic elves. Then he embraced Gandalf warmly.  
  
"My dear friend, returned at last." He said, looking Gandalf in the eye. Galadriel allowed Gandalf to kiss her hand in welcome, and smiled at them all misty-eyed.  
  
"So long it has been since last you visited!" She marvelled. "And in such feared times. Yet now you return, it would be joyous indeed if you were not travelling in mourning." She looked at Aragorn intensely, her eyes boring into him. "You mourn, yet you do not let go." She said. 'She would not want you to grieve so.'  
  
Aragorn said nothing. Gandalf was appalled at the rudeness Aragorn seemed to be showing. He was about to make apologies for Aragorn when Celeborn spoke.  
  
"People grieve in many different ways." He said simply. Then he smiled and turned to the reformed fellowship. "No introductions are needed this time." He said. "We have all met before. Let us waste no time however. Come with us to hold council about your proposed expedition to the Iron Mountains. The sooner we have talked, the sooner you may eat, rest and sleep." He led them through the forest, and after a while Gimli noted that the soldiers and followers were dropping back and leaving them, until only Haldir, Celeborn and Galadriel led them to the base of one particularly high oak tree.  
  
Here a platform seemed to magically descend on ropes that shone with mirthril strands. They climbed onto the platform and began to move upwards, leaving the forest floor far behind them. They alighted onto a platform in the leafy boughs of the tree. Already a long table and chairs were arranged on the platform, which was as large as any room in Aragorn's palace, save the grand ballroom.  
  
In a bough of the tree sat a figure dressed in dark green and cream. She sat with her back to them, singing softly in elven. As they all stood on the platform they caught a few of the words that she softly sang.  
  
'Sleep my soft and innocent child Though the night may be harsh and wild Baby dear, oh babe so mild I will protect you, tiny child.'  
  
"Anánia." Celeborn said softly. The woman started and jumped off her branch. They now saw that in her arms she held a bundle of white blankets, and she clutched them to her slim frame as though they were woven of the most precious gold in all the land.  
  
"Gandalf, I would like you to meet Anánia." Galadriel said, beckoning the girl forward. She walked forward nervously and curtseyed coyly. "This elf was chosen to take care of Eldarion."  
  
"Eldarion?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Your son, my Lord." Anánia said. "Your son Eldarion." She walked towards Aragorn and moved one of the blankets to reveal the softly sleeping face of Eldarion, his son.  
  
"Keep him away from me." Aragorn said stiffly, not looking at the babe in her arms. "I do not wish to see it."  
  
Anánia was about to argue back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gandalf gently pulled her away, whispering, 'Some things are best not pushed, Aragorn will come around in his own time.'  
  
"Let us be seated." Celeborn said, sitting at the head of the table and beckoning his guests to be seated. "I asked Anánia to be present because she is the nominated carer of Eldarion, and anything concerning him concerns her."  
  
"I agree." Gandalf said. "And I have sent letters to The Lord and Lady regarding what I propose, have you told Anánia about this?"  
  
Galadriel shook her head. "No. Indeed, we felt that it would be best for you to talk to her about Eldarion, and lay to rest any fears she may have."  
  
"Fears?" Anánia asked, looking at Gandalf and clutching the sleeping child closer to her protectively. "Why should I have fears? What do you want with Eldarion?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about." Gandalf said soothingly. He began to explain about the legend of old that could be used to return Arwen to the world of the living, and how her son was needed to help to release her. "So you see," He finished. "Eldarion must come on this quest with us."  
  
Anánia was looking at Eldarion with unreadable emotion in her eyes. They watched her closely. "How do I know that he will be safe?" She asked finally.  
  
"We shall take good care of him." Frodo promised. "Besides, some one else from Lothlorien will be going with us on this quest. We need a relative of Arwen's whom she has never met before, have you been able to find someone?" He asked the Lord and Lady.  
  
Lord Celeborn shook his head sadly. "Alas, most of the blood relations of Arwen live in Rivendell." He sighed. "And those who are related to her have met her before. I fear we have drawn a blank on this part of the quest."  
  
"We shall deal with that later." Gandalf said grimly. "The point now is to make sure that Anánia agrees to letting us take Eldarion with us. By Elven law she is his legal guardian, and has the final say on whether he goes or not."  
  
They all looked at her expectantly, Aragorn with a pleading look in his eye.  
  
"He may go." She said finally, and with much effort. "On one condition. That I may be allowed to go too, as his carer."  
  
They said nothing. She looked at them hopefully. Haldir finally spoke up. "The journey is long." He said. "You are young and have never left the protect of your home before. You would not cope living in the perils of the outside world."  
  
"I must go!" She pleaded, and Eldarion stirred in her arms as she tightened her grip on him desperately. "You don't understand. I love Eldarion. I love him more than I ever could lover anyone, I believe. I know I have only been his mother for a few short days, but I feel as if I am bound to him somehow."  
  
"I see." Gandalf said. "But yet I think..."  
  
"Bound." Frodo whispered thoughtfully. "Bound?"  
  
"Bound." Legolas explained. "It attached to tied to."  
  
"I know what it means!" Frodo said hotly. "But I was just thinking back to the riddle, you know, the part about the relative. How did it go?"  
  
"One whom the dead has not met, yet has ties you could never forget." Gimli recited, Gandalf looked to Anánia quickly.  
  
"Did you ever meet Arwen?" He asked calculatingly. "Ever?"  
  
"No." Anánia replied.  
  
"Did you ever even speak one word to her?" He pushed.  
  
"Never." She said.  
  
"I believe we have found the eighth part of the riddle." Gandalf smiled broadly. "Anánia here has looked after Arwen's child, and formed a bond with him. If that does not count as ties you could never forget then I don't believe I know what does!"  
  
They all looked at each other, but no one was in disagreement.  
  
"We have no choice." Aragorn sighed. "If that thing must come with us, at least let his nursemaid come too, to keep it out of my way!" 


	10. A Night In Lorien

AN – Thanks for all your support. I have not been able to update so frequently because my computer was broken. Now its back and working properly so I can also respond to reviewers again, yay!  
  
They left the talan on which the meeting had been held. Aragorn was the first to leave, ignoring the murmuring bundle in Anánia's arms. She sighed and looked down at the sleeping child.  
  
'He is blind if he can not see how special you are.' She whispered in elven. 'But I won't stop making him try to notice you. A baby needs his father.'  
  
She felt a shadow fall over her, and turned around to see Legolas standing over her. The others were talking further off.  
  
'Your knowledge of the common tongue is very good.' Legolas said kindly. 'I was under the impression that the elves of Lothlorien seldom learned common tongue, and only spoke in their own language.'  
  
'My father used to be the head archer of Lothlorien.' Anánia replied. 'He learned the common tongue and taught it to me when I was a child. I have never really had chance to practice it, because I have never left the confines of the forest.'  
  
'In which case your knowledge of it is excellent.' Legolas said. Anánia blushed slightly at the compliments of the Prince of Mirkwood. Eldarion stirred in his sleep and she quickly turned to rocking him gently and making soft shushing noises. 'You seem to have grown very attached to him.' Legolas commented, sitting next to her and looking at the child.  
  
'He is beautiful.' She breathed. 'I have never seen anything quite so perfect in all my years.'  
  
"We must go Legolas." Gandalf said, walking over to them and placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "There will be plenty of time to get to know each other on our journey. For now we must rest, we have travelled long and hard today."  
  
"Indeed." Legolas stood up and stood beside Gandalf. He turned to Anánia, who remained seated. "Goodnight." He said to her, before leaving with the others. She remained alone on the flet for a few moments before getting up herself. She did not, however, follow the fellowship down but walked to the edge of the flet and looked out over Lothlorien.  
  
'I shall be loathed to leave this place Eldarion.' She said sadly to the little baby. 'But I feel like a potted plant, my roots are all tangled up in a restricted tub. Now perhaps is my time to explore the world around me and find out if I want to settle my roots on foreign soil or return home. And I would never leave you.'  
  
Meanwhile on another flet, Aragorn sat with his legs dangling into space. There was something fascinating about feeling nothing under his feet. He edged to the very edge of the platform, so that he was only perching on the edge of space.  
  
"What would it be like?" He whispered to no one in particular. "To feel the wind rushing through my hair, whistling past my body. To feel the thump as my body hits the ground below."  
  
"It would not be a good idea my friend." Gandalf said from behind him. Aragorn looked up at the figure clad in white and suddenly seemed to realise what he was doping. He pulled himself back onto the safety of the wooden platform and leaned back on it, panting slightly.  
  
"I just wondered, that's all." He said breathlessly. "I wanted to feel...something."  
  
"You wanted to feel anything but emotional pain." Gandalf nodded, sitting next to him. "I understand. You wanted to feel all those feelings, the air, the wind, and the crunch. Anything to make you feel more alive."  
  
"I am alive." Aragorn said bitterly. "I wish I were dead and she were alive again. I would give anything to have her back, Gandalf. I would give the whole of Gondor. All the riches of Moria in its heyday. I would sacrifice anything and everything to get her back."  
  
"It sometimes helps to talk about it." Gandalf said kindly. "I would like to consider myself your friend Aragorn. Unburden your heart to me if you so wish."  
  
Aragorn sighed for a moment, trying to find the words to describe how he felt. "I feel..." He began, stopped and then took a deep breath. "She made me feel...when she cried I wanted to change the world so it didn't hurt her anymore. But when I looked into her eyes I knew, I knew that I was someone special."  
  
"I think there is an old elven saying that could perhaps sum up how you feel my friend." Gandalf said.  
  
"Yet regardless if you love them, Or hate them, Wish they would die Or know you would die without them...  
  
It matters not.  
  
Because once in your life, Whatever they were to the world, They become everything to you.  
  
Because once in your life you meet The other half of your soul Without which your own will wither and die.  
  
Because you get many chances to know One chance to live And one chance to love.  
  
When you look her in the eyes Travelling to the depths of her soul And you say a million things Without trace of a sound, You know that your own life is inevitably consumed Within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart.  
  
We love for a million reasons. No paper could do it justice. No ink could capture it precisely. No words could voice the feelings. No action could portray the mind.  
  
For it is not a thing of the mind, But a beat of a heart.  
  
A feeling.  
  
Only felt."  
  
Gandalf paused and looked at Aragorn. The tears in his eyes reflected the stars. Or maybe for an instant the stars reflected his tears.  
  
"Damn the elves." Aragorn whispered. "Why must their words be so beautiful? And so heart wrenching to hear?"  
  
"It has often been thought that elves can find words for any emotion, be in fleeting or eternal." Gandalf smiled knowingly. "For they feel everything tenfold to how a mere man could feel it, and yet feel nothing that we feel at the same time. They are mystical beings, and I am afraid I shall never understand them. How an elf can die of grief, and yet seem unfeeling to the plights of those around them."  
  
"At the final hour they always seem to help us." Aragorn muttered.  
  
"Indeed." Gandalf agreed, watching another light in a house die as the elves turned to sleep. "I have ne'er had a truer friend than an elf. Except perhaps the promise of a hobbit, the alliance of a dwarf, or the word of man." He stood up. "In short Aragorn, all races have their virtues when you look hard enough. Beneath the murkiest lake can lurk the most beautiful treasure. Under the cloudiest sky can lay the most fantastic sights."  
  
Aragorn nodded as Gandalf backed away. Aragorn either did not hear or did not heed Gandalf's final words. "And inside the meekest baby can dwell the most true and brave man. Eldarion would not disappoint you as a son, if you would only be his father."  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
OMG I have so many reviewers to catch up on, so I'm just going to answer specific questions for now. I'll be back to responding individually next time.  
  
All Reviewers – yes Aragorn is being a jerk, but he might change soonish. I promise. He may be acting slightly out of character according to the books, but you never know what grief will do to someone. If you don't swallow that line call it Artistic License!  
  
Ciel Undomiel – Wow, you reviewed every chapter. I'm really flattered that you told my friends about this story, you liked it so much! Thanks for your support, and your reviews that made me laugh til I cried.  
  
Curlycurlz – I think Haldir only died at Helm's Deep in the film, to my knowledge he doesn't even go there in the book, but I might be wrong.  
  
Ringmarciel – no, I have not read the simarillion, but I intend to once I finish re reading the books!  
  
The True Evenstar – I made up the story of Elenviel, I hope you liked it!  
  
Mirrowa – I'm sorry, but I'm not online enough to commit to an RPG at the moment, but thank you very much for the invite!  
  
Jamie Cullum's Pixie Wife – mmmm, Pringles! It is true, once you pop you can't stop! 


	11. The Journey Starts Anew

Resting in the leafy shadow of Lothlorien, the weary travellers could well have spent the entire spring and autumn lazing in the green light that burst through any gaps in the ceiling of the forest. Only Aragorn noticed how much time was passing, merely because the agonising pain of Arwen not being by his side was gradually numbing to a dull aching, that grew stronger at night.  
  
On the morn of their seventh day in Lorien, Gandalf finally made an announcement that the next day they would leave and head northwards. This declaration was met with mixed feelings. The hobbits and Gimli were loathed to leave Lorien and its shining hospitality. Legolas was also saddened by the news of their departure, but deep down he longed to be on the move and travelling again. Aragorn felt, for a moment at least, joy that he would be moving closer to Arwen. But then, as ever the sadness drew around him again like a thick mist, clouding his features and setting him apart from the others.  
  
Anánia said little about the news, but they could all tell that she was now afraid. Lothlorien had been her home for over two thousand middle-earth years. But she was resolute; she would follow her adopted son to the ends of Middle-earth if she had to.  
  
So preparations were made. Their horses were made ready, and the delicate palomino mare that had been brought along merely to carry their bedding, was assigned to be Anánia's mount. Anánia had done much riding before, but as they mounted their horses on that fine morning, she felt extremely nervous. A craftsman of Lorien had made a kind of sling for Eldarion to be put in, and then strapped to Anánia. She wore the sling with the baby lying at her front, so she could see him at all times. Now he lay there, looking around him with his big, dark eyes as the final preparations were completed.  
  
"Travel safely." Galadriel said as they mounted their horses and loaded up the three packhorses.  
  
"Your fellowship reunites." Celeborn said. "You are now the Fellowship of Hope, for Elendil is the elven word of hope and also our name for your Aragorn, and you bring hope to his heart."  
  
Gandalf thanked them all profusely, and then turned Shadowfax to the north. They began moving off. Anánia's parents were there to wave her goodbye. Her father could not have looked more proud, whilst her mother could not have cried any more. Aragorn followed closely behind Gandalf, with the hobbits in tow leading a packhorse each. Anánia followed the hobbits, not daring to look back at her receding home for fear that she should cry.  
  
Legolas and Gimli, mounted on the same horses as always, were just about to follow leading the final packhorse, when Silia, Anánia's mother, ran up to them.  
  
'Please make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.' She spoke in elven to Legolas.  
  
'I already have Legolas's word that he will take care of your daughter.' Celeborn assured the distraught woman.  
  
'I shall follow her anywhere.' Legolas assured Anánia's parents. 'I will protect her with my life, and this promise has been made to the Lord and Lady of your fair country.'  
  
He turned the horse and they trotted off to catch the others, leaving the small group watching them go, and wondering when they would see them again.  
  
Soon they left the safety and confinement of Lothlorien. They turned around for a moment and looked towards the haven that they had left, still glimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"You have seen Lothlorien at it's most fair." Anánia sighed. "And you have left it when its hold on you should be greatest. Ou either have strong will power, or a greater longing for home." She sighed and then adjusted the sling that Eldarion to her side and said no more.  
  
"Where do we go from here Gandalf?" Frodo asked presently. They were walking sedately along the western bank of the Anduin. The snow melting from the mountains and flowing down to the great river had made it wide and fast, and icy cold even in the warm spring sunshine.  
  
"Ultimately, we shall go to the forests and mountains of Mirkwood, where Legolas assures me we shall be welcomed and furnished with fresh supplies and soft beds to sleep in." Gandalf said to the little hobbit. "But first we must find a safe place to cross Anduin, and I fear that the only place we shall be able to do this at will be the bridge on the Eastern Road, which runs to your dear Hobbiton."  
  
"I know of the crossing of which you speak." Legolas said. "North of Gladden Fields and south of the Isle of Caddock. Indeed, if we strike a path across the river at that bridge we shall be on the Eastern road that will lead us straight to Rhosgobel, where we shall be welcomed among my people."  
  
"Then we have a plan." Gimli said, but Sam looked very pale.  
  
"What is the matter Sam?" Frodo asked, turning around in his saddle to look at Sam, who sat just behind him on their horse.  
  
"I have never much liked roads Mister Frodo." Sam said quietly. "Not since we had those Black Riders chase us for so long out of the Shire."  
  
"The Ringwraiths are a distant and old enemy Sam." Legolas chuckled, catching their entire conversation with his sharp elven hearing.  
  
Gandalf frowned, but said nothing. For a while now he had been beginning to wonder if perhaps the power of the Ringwraiths had diversified. He knew their power had been drawn from Sauron himself, but towards the end of the quest for the one ring, Gandalf had been noticing a power surge and sense of individuality in the Ringwraiths. He had feared for a while now that they had managed to break away from Sauron's ranks before the ring had been destroyed, and could somehow have been able to survive without drawing power from Sauron or the ring. However he knew his fears were largely unfounded and would only scare the others.  
  
He did know however, that some orcs had survived the hunts launched by Gondor, Rivendell and Mirkwood to track them down and eliminate the foul beings. He did not tell his companions about this either, mainly because he did not believe that the orcs would bother them now.  
  
The mountains looming to their left did not worry any of them. There was something about spring in the northern central areas of Middle-earth that was calming and so beautiful.  
  
For the first time that morning, Aragorn spoke. "Rivendell would be beautiful now." He said no more, and it almost seemed as if he thought he had already said too much.  
  
The conversation that day was stilted and rather awkward, perhaps because Aragorn was extra sullen because he was aware of the presence of the son that he would not acknowledge. His coldness towards Eldarion only served to distance Anánia from them, because he totally ignored her and the others didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.  
  
"We shall rest here." Gandalf said finally, pulling his horse to a stop. "We have made good speed and this seems as good a place as any to stop for the night."  
  
They all began dismounting. Anánia seemed to be having some trouble dismounting with Eldarion strapped to her side. Seeing her difficulty, Legolas and Gimli went over to help her. Gimli took hold of the horse's reins and Legolas stood beside Anánia.  
  
"Let me help you." He said. "I'll hold Eldarion whilst you get down."  
  
Anánia looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"He won't hurt the baby." Gimli said. "Whatever you may think of us, young lass, not all of us want that child dead."  
  
Anánia smiled weakly and un-strapped the pouch that held the boy to her side. Gently she lifted him down to Legolas, who took him gently. She climbed down and stood still, glad to feel the firm ground under her feet. Gimli un-tacked the horse and turned her loose, as Gandalf said 'As long as Shadowfax stays near, the horses will not stray, and Shadowfax will not leave me.'  
  
Eldarion gurgled, possibly puzzled by the new person who held him. Used to a woman's soft touch, it was strange to him to be held by a larger man. He looked up into Legolas's face, and Legolas instantly melted.  
  
"If Aragorn could only bear to hold you." He whispered. "He wouldn't ignore you so."  
  
Gimli peered at the baby in interest. "May I?" He asked shyly. Anánia nodded and Legolas tenderly passed the babe into Gimli's arms. Gimli looked down at Eldarion's big brown eyes, and tried not to smile. He didn't want to seem soft or soppy. "He's alright." He shrugged. Legolas just smiled, knowing that inside his friend was cooing over the baby as much as he himself had. Gimli handed Eldarion back to Anánia taking care not to show too much care, but he couldn't disguise how much he had liked the little child in their few moments together.  
  
Gandalf had already conjured up a little fire for them, and the hobbits sat around it. Anánia sat down on her bedroll, rocking Eldarion gently. He had cried when they left Lothlorien, maybe sensing that he was now in the open and vulnerable to the world. It had taken a while for him to get used to the rocking motion of the horse too, but after a while he had stopped crying and settled down, to the relief of all the others.  
  
The hobbits also took their turn admiring the baby and holding him carefully, watched by Gandalf. When Gandalf took the child, Eldarion looked him straight in the eye and to anyone looking on, it would have seemed as if they were talking to each other.  
  
Anánia took him back and then looked piercingly at Aragorn. "Wouldn't you like to hold your son?" She asked coldly.  
  
Aragorn looked back at her with as much venom in his eyes. "He is not my son." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, whose child is he then?" Anánia asked calculatingly. "I'm sure Arwen would turn in her grave if she saw the way you were treating HER son now!" She realised what she had said too late. "I didn't mean it!" She said quickly. "I didn't think." She pleaded.  
  
But the damage was done. Aragorn got up and stalked out of the light of the fire. The hobbits looked on in shock, Gimli grimaced and busied himself sharpening his axe. Legolas gasped at her effrontery, and refused to meet anyone's gaze. Gandalf frowned deeply.  
  
"Was that necessary?" He asked coldly. Anánia hung her head and spoke softly.  
  
"I didn't mean it, I just said what I thought." She said sadly. "It's a curse of mine."  
  
"We all have our private thoughts." Gandalf said harshly. "But if we went around saying them all the time then who knows what would happen. I doubt if you would want to know our thought's of you at the moment."  
  
Anánia didn't answer. She really hadn't meant to say what she had said. But she had felt so angry that Eldarion was being denied what he deserved, a father. She placed him gently next to her bedroll and lay down dejectedly, refusing any food.  
  
Aragorn returned to the fire later that evening and she pretended to be asleep. She heard Gandalf talking to him, defending Anánia's comment, saying that she was young and impetuous and hadn't meant to say it.  
  
"She didn't mean to say it." Aragorn said. "But she meant to mean it."  
  
AN – Ok, I know this isn't a lot like the Aragorn you all know, but he has gone to the extremes of grief now...and trust me he can't stay that way for long! (That's a BIG hint there by the way!) Anyway, read and review please!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Terreis – I can forgive you for not reviewing. Sometimes I forget too, and I never used to review until I knew how valuable and inspiring they really are to authors!  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – OMG I was crying with laughter and your review! Keep them coming like that!!!  
  
Cerridwen Evereven – (nice username!) Aragorn will come to terms with his grief soon. Arwen might come back soon, but in my plan at the moment soon will be in about ten more chapters! I might cut that down quite a lot though!  
  
Queen Arwen – I'm going to start buying my reviewers Kleenex if they all keep crying!  
  
Alasse Calmacil – I never meant to copy a book title in this title. But the phrase 'Until Death Do Us Part' seemed really poignant, especially as it is part of the traditional wedding vows. Maybe I could later do a sequel to this story using another wedding vow....hey, I'm liking that! I might suggest it later on, and see what my reviewers all think. Thank you for that idea!!!  
  
Ringmarciel – I'm looking forward to read the simarillion, but I probably will find it incredibly confusing. Well anyway, thanks for the suggestion to read it, in a later chapter I'm going to describe Mirkwood, unfortunately it is going to have to be my version of Mirkwood so I apologise in advance if this is wrong!  
  
The True Evenstar – I love messing with the English language too, but not in stories, just in my own words!  
  
Jamie Cullum's Pixie Wife – Those elven words were based on an email I read once, but I added quite a bit and changed bits too. As for the sex, it won't be explicit or anything like that I'm afraid, I want to keep the rating on this fanfic low. There will be a subtle and tasteful suggestion of sex, but I'm afraid that is it. Sorry to disappoint, but most of the other reviewers said they didn't want too much sex in it!  
  
Shady Lane – my updates normally take about a week, simply because I don't always have the time to update and my computer is also really moody, it's going through it's teenage rebellion I think! I'll try to update quickly for you though! 


	12. Night Time Surprise

AN – Wow, I have nearly one hundred reviews, I am so excited! I've only had this many reviews for one other story before, and that total is so far 116, so lets see if we can smash that record!  
  
The next day and the next and the day after that, the company travelled in relative silence, speaking to each other only when it was entirely necessary. The forests of Mirkwood loomed on their right, and far in the distance they could see the mountains of that same fair country. Legolas felt a deep longing for home that he had never felt before, and longed to be on the other side of the river, running through the trees and swimming in the streams.  
  
As the sun began setting Gandalf stopped suddenly, Shadowfax stiffening as he felt his master flinch. Gandalf looked around, he had caught a foul smell on the air that had made him halt. The others stopped and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why do you stop Gandalf?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I..." Gandalf searched the air for any further smell, but the wind was still and the only aroma that reached him was that of the daisies that carpeted them underfoot. "We shall rest here." He said finally.  
  
They began to set up camp. They were about a hundred metres or so from the banks of the Anduin. Here the ground was not so wet or damp to the touch, as they were far enough from the racing waters of the great river.  
  
The sun was already setting and they had travelled well that day. They had already passed through the Gladden Fields, they had travelled so swiftly on their horses, a gift of Rohan.  
  
"Tomorrow we shall reach the road in late evening." Legolas said, looking out in the distance. "I see it from here, quiet and untouched by others. We shall cross the bridge and stay for a night at Rhosgobel, then I shall lead you through the forests I grew up in as a child." He sighed at the memory. "And we shall pass into the kingdom of Thranduil, between the Lonely Mountain and the forest. Home." He whispered to no one.  
  
By the time they had a fire going and were cooking their food the sun had already set and night had set in, the nights of spring were still coming on earlier than they expected.  
  
"I feel so dirty." Frodo complained. "Can we not go and bathe in the shallows of the Anduin? The fire would warm us afterwards, and the food would be even more warming."  
  
"Someone must stay by the fire and watch over the food if we do go down." Gandalf said. "For I too feel in need of the waters."  
  
"I shall stay." Anánia said. "You should all go and bathe. You wouldn't want a woman with you anyway, and Elda.....the baby is too young to go so near the water with0out catching a chill." She said, laying him on her bedroll while she stirred the stew they had made.  
  
"Very well." Gandalf said, and with that the others turned away from the campfire. The hobbits raced down to the water's edge. The dwarf, elf, wizard and man followed more sedately. At the waters edge they laid their swords and weapons against a rock and stripped off, removing their shirts and shoes and washing their aching arms and shoulders with the cool water, standing knee deep in the water. (AN – wouldn't you so love to see that! Mega eye candy! Apart from Ian McKellan!)  
  
Merry squealed as Pippin splashed him. Soon the hobbits were embroiled in a fierce water fight, with the others watching and laughing. From the campfire Anánia's keen elven eyes could pick out shadows as they moved in the darkness, but little more. She smiled when she heard Merry squeal loudly, and the laughter that reached her ears could not fail to make her smile.  
  
Suddenly she stiffened, something moved behind her. "Gandalf?" She asked, wondering if the wizard had returned from the river side. She heard Eldarion snuffle and then begin to cry. Turning around she was faced with a sight that drew any colour from her face.  
  
By her bedroll stood three huge orcs, grimacing at her. One was stooping over and picking up Eldarion.  
  
"Fresh meat!" He snarled, licking his lips.  
  
Anánia screamed in terror. The orcs looked at her coldly, and two drew their swords. Out of the darkness stepped five or six smaller orcs, with spears.  
  
From the river bank, the others heard her scream. They looked over to see many shadows around the fire.  
  
"Orcs!" Gandalf cried, rousing them into action. He flung on his robe and picked up his staff. "Quickly!"  
  
The others crashed out of the water, grabbing their weapons. Gandalf raced across the grass, with Aragorn hot on his heels. The hobbits stumbled as they picked up their weapons, Frodo wondering why any of them had failed to notice that Sting was glowing a cold blue.  
  
One of the orcs was advancing on Anánia. She screamed and backed away, unarmed and unprotected. A whistling rose through the air and one of Legolas's arrows pierced the throat of the orc. It groaned and fell. The orc roughly holding Eldarion began backing away from the firelight with its prize.  
  
Just as Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas arrived, swords and knives unsheathed, Anánia ran at the orc holding the baby. She grabbed at Eldarion and tried to pull him out of the orcs grip. The orc looked at her in surprise, and lifted her off her feet. She had underestimated how strong an orc could be. Now she struggled in his grasp, not letting go of Eldarion. Writhing and kicking her foot made contact with the orcs body. The orc groaned and in one fit of anger, threw her and Eldarion twenty feet. She crashed to the floor, still holding Eldarion and breaking his fall with her own body. She skidded another few feet along the ground before coming to rest on her back, Eldarion clutched to her chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli's blade had slain one of the smaller orcs. Two lay on the ground, pierced by arrows. Two more had fallen by Andúril, AND sting had taken its victims too. The remaining few orcs saw that they were outclassed and outnumbered and fled. The raced towards the looming mountains, but not without taking hits from Legolas's arrows.  
  
"Orcs? Abroad now?" Gimli asked, cleaning blood from his blade.  
  
Gandalf nodded. He looked about for Anánia and saw her lying on the ground. He strode over, Legolas, Frodo and Aragorn following. Anánia still lay on the spot she had fallen. Fearing the worst, Gandalf approached and knelt beside her. He lay a hand on her shoulder and was relieved to feel her flinch under his grasp.  
  
'It is I, Mithrandir.' He said soothingly in elven. 'The orcs have gone.'  
  
She sat up slowly, winching as she did so. Eldarion snuffled and wailed in her arms. Her back hurt her and her left arm, upon which she had fallen heavily, ached when she moved it. She was crying from the shock and terror she had faced. Gandalf, in a rare but fatherly manner, put his arm around her and helped her to sit up.  
  
"You are safe." He said. "And it would appear that Eldarion is unharmed."  
  
Anánia now shed tears of relief. She tried to rock the crying babe, but her body resisted and hurt too much. She leaned against Gandalf for support.  
  
"Let me take him." Frodo said, gently taking Eldarion from Anánia before she could protest. He walked away towards the firelight, hoping that with the help of the other hobbits he could calm and quieten the baby.  
  
"Is he really alright?" Anánia asked Gandalf desperately.  
  
"I am not worried about him." He said. "Can you stand?"  
  
Anánia nodded and stood up gingerly. She tried to take a step but her legs were shaking and began to give way under her. She felt strong arms support her and lift her off her feet. She looked up to the face, expecting to see perhaps Legolas holding her. But now she looked up into the face of Aragorn, and noticed that he looked concerned.  
  
"Run to the campfire and ready some athelas." He instructed Legolas, who looked on with apprehension. Legolas nodded and ran towards the fire. Gandalf walked next to Aragorn, who walked slowly and carried Anánia gently.  
  
He put her down on her bedroll, and she was relieved to see that Eldarion seemed to be peacefully sleeping in Sam's arms.  
  
The pot of stew was taken off the fire and Legolas and the other hobbits returned from the river with the rest of their clothes and a smaller pot filled with water. Gandalf stood over the campfire, watching the water boil, whilst Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli picked up the bodies of the fallen orcs and threw them into the Anduin.  
  
"I regret to soil its waters, but we should fall prey to all types of predators if we allowed blood to linger around our camp." Legolas sighed.  
  
When they returned Gandalf was administering the athelas to Anánia's back and left arm. She winced but then seemed to relax a bit more, although she was still pale. Sam went and sat next to her so that she could watch Eldarion, who indeed seemed none the worse for wear.  
  
"Eat." Legolas ordered, placing a bowl of hot stew in front of her. He stood over her for a moment, his face clouded with an unreadable emotion, before returning to his place next to Gimli.  
  
"What were orcs doing here Gandalf?" Frodo asked. "I thought we hunted them all down and destroyed them?"  
  
"I feared that some were overlooked." Gandalf replied, sucking on his pipe in thought. "I don't know why they attacked us."  
  
"They said something about fresh meat." Anánia said. "I think they were going to...to eat Eldarion."  
  
"Not just Eldarion." Gandalf replied darkly. "I can think of no sweeter meat for them than a tiny baby and a young elf maiden. No doubt they attacked because they wanted food. Maybe they didn't see us down by the river, or thought they would attack whilst we were preoccupied."  
  
"Do you think they are still around?" Sam asked.  
  
"Perhaps, but I doubt that they will attack again, unless there are many more out there, which again is unlikely. The orcs fled after the fall of Sauron, they would have travelled either far north, in which case the elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood would have tracked them down. If they travelled south they would have come across the southerners, who are their enemies as much as we are. They could only have travelled east and would be far away by now." Gandalf mused. "Those were possibly some stragglers, who were injured after the battle and sort refuge in the mountains, maybe they are from Moria. Who can tell?"  
  
"I shall inform my father of this." Legolas said. "He will send out soldiers to track them down and defeat them."  
  
"Even so, we should have someone on watch all the time tonight." Gimli said. "I shall take first watch."  
  
Anánia turned over and tried to sleep. Sam placed Eldarion next to her, but made her promise that if he cried in the night she would allow someone else to tend to him. It was difficult for her to sleep though, whatever position she tried her back and arm ached. Eventually she drifted into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares.  
  
She dreamt that the orcs were closing in around her. She was trapped! She could hear Eldarion crying far away, but could not reach him.  
  
She awoke, realising that she could actually hear Eldarion crying. She turned over slowly, her back stiff and very painful. She saw someone kneeling next to her, rocking Eldarion. She had to blink and look again when she saw who held the baby. It was Aragorn!  
  
AN – Oh, tension, what is Aragorn gonna do??? (I actually thought of having him kill Eldarion but first of all that wouldn't work in the story and second I would get so many flames that it wasn't worth it!) Anyway, read and review please, lets get to the one hundred reviews stage!  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Terreis – I loved the mental image of Legolas holding the baby too, but I thought the image of Gimli holding it was funnier. It would be so sweet to see! I wanna make a film of this story now! That would be wicked, especially if I got to meet Orlando Bloom and Ian McKellan and everybody in the film! (faints)  
  
Laekai – Don't worry, I had to think for ages about how to kill Arwen before I remembered she had given up her immortality! I was considering her being killed in battle but then I was like, what battle???  
  
Ciel Undomiel – 3 reviews at once, you are keen! Oh well, it helps me to get 100 reviews! My hint was more to do with a change in Aragorn, Arwen's possible return will happen a lot later, there is a lot more action to happen first and I have one more character to introduce, but I won't say too much on that now!  
  
Cerridwen – Lot of people seemed to like the whole holding the baby image. Legolas holding a baby...so tender...with those big eyes...swoon! Yeah, anyway, thanks for your review, and you have a cool nickname, unlike me, I have several given by my friends that I don't want to repeat here. Lol!  
  
Alasse – Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
Ringmarciel – I hope I don't mess up the description too much too, but knowing my I'll make Mirkwood sound totally different to how Tolkien described it! Like in my first fanfiction about LOTR, which I removed because it was so rubbish, I got about a hundred facts wrong! Oh well.  
  
Gionareth – Leggy and Anánia may have a love thing going on...they may not. I won't be too cryptic now but lets just say something does and doesn't happen! All will be explained in about chapter 25, lol. Actually I wish I was joking, this is how long this story is gonna end up!  
  
Symian – I always get those words confused, thanks for the correction. And thank you for your review, I don't think you have reviewed before so thank you!  
  
Queen Arwen – sorry this update is kinda late. I went away on holiday and then was ill so have not updated for a while. I'll try to start getting chapters out every three to four days now, if possible.  
  
Luthien Eowyn – Yeah, I do make spelling errors sometimes, normally if I find any major ones I'll replace a chapter with an error free one, but most of the time I can't be bothered. Glad you like the story!  
  
The True Evenstar – I could give sooooooo many hints about this story, and I think I have in some of my responses here. But anyway, you will find out the truths soon enough! The next chapter is an emotional one, trust me!  
  
Shady Lane – Arwen may come back, sooner or later, and Legolas may or may not get with the nanny. You will find out soon enough!  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen – Hmmm, I sense you are also an Orlando Bloom fan. You can make a suggestion if you wish, but I can't guarantee I will use it. Thanks for the review. You are reviewer 99! 


	13. Understanding

Anánia could not believe her eyes. Aragorn was kneeling next to her, rocking Eldarion as if he had never hated him. He saw her roll over and stare at him. For a second in the starlight and firelight their eyes met and there was a sudden understanding between them. They knew that now was the time to clear the air and talk.  
  
With some difficulty, Anánia sat up and faced Aragorn. They did not speak for a while, only looked at Eldarion, who was now sleeping peacefully. But Aragorn did not let him go.  
  
"I should thank you." He said. "You saved my son's life today. I saw you take on that orc."  
  
"I was stupid." She replied.  
  
"You were brave." He argued. "Not many would take on a fully grown orc in that way." He paused and looked at her. "I saw you fall too, it looked painful. How is your back?"  
  
"I'll live." She shrugged.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He asked. "Attack that orc I mean. You are not stupid, you must have known he would be too strong for you. So why did you act the way you did?"  
  
Anánia thought hard, trying to phrase her words correctly without causing offence. "In the time that I have been carer to Eldarion, he has become more than just my charge. I love him. I love him like I guess a mother would love her son. In that one moment when I thought he would die, I would have given my life to save him." He stopped and sighed. "That probably sounds strange."  
  
"I understand." Aragorn said.  
  
"So what made you change your mind?" She asked. "About your son?" She indicated how Aragorn held Eldarion as if he were a tiny and fragile piece of china.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the sky. Dawn was slowly breaking on the eastern horizon. He drew a deep breath and began to speak. "For the majority of this journey I have felt such enmity towards Eldarion that I have only felt to one other. Sauron. Even today I was more concerned that I would loose my way to bring Arwen back if I lost you or Eldarion. I have been cruel and unfeeling.  
  
Then tonight I was on watch and Eldarion began to cry. I left him at first, hoping that someone else would tend to him. But when he didn't stop and no one woke up I decided to try and quieten him. Then I looked into his eyes. He has Arwen's eyes. I saw Arwen in him, and I instantly loved him. He is my son. I have been a fool, and I can only apologise to you.  
  
What you said to me the other night was absolutely right. What would Arwen say if she saw me treated our child like this?"  
  
They sat in silence for a while; a perfect and peaceful silence had fallen over them. An understanding had been reached. A difference had been overcome, and a friendship made. In that moment between night and day now words were needed for understanding. In those few brief moments when they sat in silence they knew each other's minds, and saw the other's pain. Then the moment was gone with the rising of the sun and the waking of the others.  
  
Anánia and Aragorn said nothing of their conversation. But everyone noticed the difference in atmosphere and the way in which Aragorn now took notice of the elf maiden and his son. Especially when Anánia, still suffering from her back injury, could hardly bear to have the child strapped to her, Aragorn offered to take the child himself.  
  
Gandalf smiled, watching Aragorn sit proudly on his horse, tender to his child at his side. There was a new life in his face, and some of the sorrow had disappeared from his soulful eyes. He was still sad, but it was as if something had made him feel less so.  
  
They packed up their camp, careful to leave no trace that they had ever been there, in case more orcs followed them. Then the hobbits were despatched to lay a false trail to the east, leaving footprints up to the Anduin.  
  
It was now Anánia that Gandalf worried about. She did not complain, but her back was badly bruised and obviously painful to her. Her left wrist had swollen and she used her right arm more than usual when she readied her horse. Aragorn, skilled in medicine whilst on the move from his times as a ranger, bound her arm up as best he could.  
  
She climbed onto her horse, trying not to groan as the movement jolted her back. Legolas especially watched over her concern as they moved off, but throughout the day the continued movement seemed to ease her back.  
  
Another night and a day they travelled without being hounded by orcs. They made slower progress, as no matter how much pain Anánia put up with from her back, she could not bear the jolting sensation when they trotted or cantered, so they were forced to walk for many miles and then gallop for a few more. They possibly only lost a few hours travelling by this method, but for once this did not bother them.  
  
As the sun began its decline in the sky they came to the road. It was quiet, with not a soul on it. They stopped before the road, lined up and facing the stony surface.  
  
"I have not stepped on a road for a year or more." Sam said to Frodo. "I still fear that I shall see a dark shape on the horizon and hear that unearthly scream as the horseman rides towards me."  
  
"That image still haunts me Sam." Frodo agreed. "But we must conquer it, if we are to move on from the past."  
  
"Well spoken Frodo." Gimli said. "A lesson that all of us should follow. I myself fear returning to Moria, but yet I must return to purge the depths of the evil orcs and seal away the Balrog that parades the many columned halls."  
  
"Come." Merry said. "Let us step onto the road together, and be united in this act." They nodded and dismounted, apart from Anánia, who remained on her horse, unwilling to move for fear of jolting her back further.  
  
"On three." Sam said. "One...two..."  
  
"THREE!" Frodo shouted. Together they jumped onto the road and then stood there is silence.  
  
"See, nothing ill has befallen us." Aragorn smiled, ruffling Frodo's hair.  
  
"Do not speak so soon Aragorn." Anánia said, looking intently to her left. "Legolas, what comes towards us from the mountains?"  
  
The pair of elves looked eastwards to where a black speck was fast approaching them. Drawing ever closer, they could make out a large black horse, and a cloaked black rider on its back, hunched over the horse's neck.  
  
"Get off the road!" Legolas shouted. "Tis a black rider of Mordor!"  
  
AN – woohoo, the change has arrived! What do you all think? An emotional tale, read and review please! Wahay I got more than 100 reviews, do you think we can break the 200 mark? There is still a lot more to happen, I'm estimating another ten to twelve chapters, can we do it?  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Queen Arwen – I think its quite appropriate that you were my 100th reviewer, seeing the story is all about Queen Arwen and you have been one of the reviewers who has followed this story for a long time. Go you! I laughed out loud at you review, he wouldn't drop Eldarion in the river! I know, I loved the eye candy too, I mean come on, wet and shirtless rocks!  
  
Ring Marciel – Aragorn has indeed finally got over his grief and is acting more normal. Thank you for the offer of a beta reader, but unfortunately my email does not work very well at the moment, when I get it working I will take you up on your offer though!  
  
Selenity Star – Thanks for your review. I would like to put in all the baby details like feeding and changing etc, but I felt that would get a bit boring and monotonous, so I'm just assuming that everyone guesses they happen! I know there are grammar errors, but I'm endeavouring to remove as few as possible. If you are in USA, which you may be, I don't know, then I live in UK so some of our grammar rules will be slightly different, but thank you for the constructive criticism.  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen – that is a really good suggestion, but it doesn't really fit in with my story. I wish I could make it fit but from now on Aragorn will be taking a greater role in Eldarion's life, and Anánia will start to fade out. Thanks anyway though, if you have any more suggestions feel free to voice them.  
  
Lil-whitelighter – Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Cerridwen – I thought they needed some danger in this story, hence the orcs. There will be more danger, as you can see, and the worst is probably not over yet...  
  
Gionareth – sometimes it does take a near death experience for someone to change, that's how I thought Aragorn could realise that he should and maybe even does care about Eldarion, when faced with a life or death situation.  
  
Alasse – I have a weird sense of humour too. I'm glad I can start making Aragorn "normal" again, I hated writing him as evil and mean!  
  
Deana – I can't promise more of Legolas holding the baby, but I can promise more of Legolas is specific ways...won't say too much now though!  
  
Shady Lane – I prefer nice Aragorn too, and this was a faster update, wasn't it?  
  
The True Evenstar – Hope you liked Aragorn in this chapter, I thought you would when I was writing it.  
  
All Reviewers: Whilst I try to get updates out quickly, I have a lot of school work and exams coming up, so please excuse me if I sometimes go a week without updating, the story is still going strong even if I can't update regularly and it won't be one of those I get bored with and just stop writing, trust me! 


	14. Astor of Avion

AN – sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. I have a review at the end from Aniron Undomiel that I think you will all be interested in, so check out the last response to reviewers as well as the response to your last review! Here we go again...  
  
The hobbits scrambled off the road and Legolas lead Anánia's horse onto the grass verge. Then he left her and joined Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf who stood on the road, swords unsheathed and arrow loaded.  
  
The hobbits held the horses to stop them from running, and Shadowfax remained completely still. The horse was galloping towards them, getting closer by the minute. Fear crept through Frodo's body as he remembered his most painful encounter with a black rider.  
  
The horse was slowing, but the rider was still slumped over its neck. Gandalf lowered his staff and frowned. The horse slowed to a walk before topping completely. The rider fell with a thump to the ground. The horse shied and when it saw its rider on the floor, whinnied shrilly and galloped back the way it had come. It was gone before the fellowship could move to investigate the figure lying sprawled on the road.  
  
"What is it?" Anánia breathed, urging her reluctant horse back onto the road and looking warily at the figure. Cautiously, Aragorn walked towards the heap of black and took a bunch of the robes in his hand. In one swift action he pulled the robe away. Gimli's axe and Legolas's bow were trained on the figure, but they lowered them in surprise at what they saw.  
  
Lying on its side on the road was a man. He was pale with a shock of bright chestnut hair on his head that was cropped short. He was naked from the waist up, and wore a pair of faded and tatty trousers with rips and holes in. But the most surprising and yet impressive feature about him were the huge white feathered wings which seemed to erupt from his back. These wings were enormous, and the company could see that one was badly broken and stained red with blood.  
  
In fact, the man was covered in bruises, scrapes and gashes. He lay unconscious on the road, unaware of the people who watched him with caution.  
  
"What is he?" Merry breathed, not daring to stand any closer.  
  
"I know not." Gandalf replied. "I have never come across such a creature in all my years. What of you Aragorn, in your travels as the ranger Strider have you ever seen anything quite so astonishing?"  
  
"I have seen many things, but a winged man is not among them." Aragorn replied faintly, staring at the man in awe.  
  
"This race is unknown to the elves." Legolas said, looking to Anánia for confirmation.  
  
"Many tales are told in Lothlorien, strange and wild." She nodded. "I have heard them all, yet I have never heard tell of anything quite like this."  
  
Gimli seemed fascinated with the creature. He walked over and laid a hand on him. "No legend is told by Dwarves either." He said. "But whatever he is, he is alive."  
  
"What are we to do Gandalf?" Frodo asked. "We can't just leave him here, but we can't trust that he is friendly either."  
  
Gandalf paused, as if considering for a moment, before speaking. "We shall make camp a few feet back from the road." He said. "Tend to his wounds and then tie him up, to be safe. Ready some athelas, enough to serve this strange and Anánia's wounds."  
  
At once they followed his orders. And in a few minutes a fire was burning and the sleepy smell of athelas was soothing them all. Aragorn lifted and carried the strange being to the fire. When the athelas was ready he and Gandalf tended to the wounds of the creature, leaving Legolas to apply the athelas to Anánia's back and arm.  
  
Aragorn then set and bound the wing whilst Gandalf set about cleaning and dressing the minor wounds and grazes, of which the man had many. The hobbits were busily cooking an evening meal and Gimli watched on in interest, having taken a fascination in the newcomer.  
  
Having finished addressing the wounds, the winged man was tied up and Gandalf and Aragorn joined the others in a ring around the fire. Eldarion slept peacefully, lulled into slumber by the aroma of athelas that made them so contented.  
  
They ate and talked for an hour or so before Gimli suddenly jumped t his feet. The creature was awakening.  
  
"Stand back," Gandalf said. "We don't want to scare him."  
  
The creature blinked hard, as if to clear his vision. He groaned as the pain of his wing and injuries hit him. Then he looked up at the people around him. His cold grey eyes searched the faces in front of him. A wizened old man stood nearest, surveying him closely. Behind him a medley of other faces could be seen. A short stocky man with chestnut beard and wielding an axe. A tall and proud looking man, and two strange creatures, not quite human but pale in complexion and colouring and with unusual ears. Four childlike beings looked at him in concern, but they looked far too mature to be mere children.  
  
"Do not panic." Gandalf said kindly. "We shall not hurt you."  
  
'Unless he hurts us.' Legolas whispered in elven to Anánia, who nodded, shielding Eldarion from view but not moving, for her back was still painful if she moved suddenly.  
  
"Do you think he even understands the common tongue Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. "If we have never seen him, he is unlikely to have ever seen us and wouldn't speak our language."  
  
"I speak a thousand languages Aragorn, I'm sure he will have knowledge of one of them." Gandalf replied.  
  
"If you speak the common tongue, it is enough for me." The man said. They looked at him in surprise. His voice was low and gravely, but now and then his voice rose and sounded like a strange bird cooing or cawing. "Who are you? And where am I?" He asked.  
  
"I think you owe us an explanation first." Gimli said. "As we nursed you."  
  
"Very well." The man said. "Ask me a question and I shall answer it, unless I do not deem that I should."  
  
"Tell us no lies, winged one." Gimli growled.  
  
"Then asked me no unanswerable questions, short one." The man replied.  
  
"I will question." Aragorn said. "Who...what are you?"  
  
"My name is Astor, I am one of the Huindel-Fara of the Kalrelas." Astor replied. Seeing their blank faces he continued. "A bird-man of the mountains to you. But the translation into common-tongue looses its majesty, I find."  
  
"The mountains?" Gimli asked. "What mountains?"  
  
"Impassable Caradhras and its kin." Astor explained. "Yet you would never have seen me, for my people dwell in the clouds, in palaces the likes of which you could not imagine."  
  
"If you live in the clouds, how can you speak our language?" Pippin asked.  
  
"The eagles, our friends." Astor replied, warming to the gentle nature of Pippin. "They often visit us, we are all related, distantly. Sometimes they bring guests from below, although they have only ever brought men, and they only bring those men who wish to die."  
  
"How cheerful!" Sam joked.  
  
"Men who wish to die look to the heavens for salvation, and we offer it." Astor said coldly. "The eagles bring the worthy to us. In the clouds the air is thin and the atmosphere cold. The men are slowly lulled into a sleep from which they never wake. It is painless and peaceful. But some stay awake longer than others, for many days in fact, and so we learn their language from them."  
  
"Why have we never seen you before?" Anánia asked.  
  
"We rarely fly our nests." Astor answered. "Our hunters bring back any food that we require, and when we do fly we appear as arrows of birds to those below us."  
  
The fellowship all remembered having seen an arrowhead of birds in the sky at times.  
  
"So, what happened to you?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I...I remember little." Astor said, frowning and trying to remember. "I was separated from my hunting party and flew into a hail storm, high in the mountains. I believe I fell and broke my wing. I remembering waking and crawling into a cave to shelter. Resting in this cave was also a herd of horses. One seemed to be a tamed one, and was draped in a black cloth. I wrapped the cloth around me and sat astride the horse, hoping he would take me to some kind of civilisation." He frowned again. "Then I blacked out."  
  
"The horse indeed led you to us." Gandalf said. "Then I'm afraid he fled. I guess he was a horse of the Ringwraiths that escaped the flood near Rivendell, and crossed the mountains and found a herd of wild horses. He might have run with them since then, for the Black Riders would care not for their steeds once they are lost."  
  
"Now tell me about you, and why I am tied." Astor said.  
  
"We?" Aragorn asked. "We are mere land walkers I'm afraid. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and King of all Gondor. This beside me is Gandalf the white. You sit in the presence of Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Elves of Mirkwood, and heir to the throne after his father, King Thranduil.  
  
The other elf is Anánia, of Lothlorien. These halflings are hobbits of the Shire. Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Branbybuck and Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo."  
  
"A pleasure." Astor said. "And such noble introductions. Perhaps you would untie me and allow me to introduce myself in a fitting manner."  
  
Aragorn frowned and turned to Gandalf. "What say you?" he asked.  
  
"I have no qualms in trusting a being that also earns the trust of the eagles." Gandalf said firmly.  
  
Aragorn cut the bandages and helped Astor to his feet. Astor was unbalanced as the weight of the makeshift cast on his broken wing threw him. Then he stood proud and stretched his good wing. Fully extended, it reached possibly three metres in length and was made of pure white feathers.  
  
"I am Astor Nimbulir." He said. "Son of Cirrus, the Lord of Avion and King of the skies under which you walk." He said, bowing deeply. "I am thankful for your hospitality, and know not how I can replay you."  
  
"I know!" Pippin said excitedly. "He is the final part of the riddle. Arwen could have never met this Astor, for he has never been seen by any of us before."  
  
The others smiled and nodded, knowing that he was right. Astor looked confused.  
  
"I shall explain." Gandalf said. "Come by our fire and eat, you must be famished!"  
  
AN – not quite a black rider, but I thought that as it was impossible for them to have survived after the source of their power had been destroyed. Even I can't stray that far from Tolkien's legendary books! And we broke my last review number record; lets see if we can now hit the 200 mark, which would be amazing!  
  
Lil whitelighter – I won't say much about what is going to happen between Legolas and Anánia, the next few chapters should enlighten everyone as to their relationship.  
  
Terreis – thanks for both your reviews. I have been hinting quietly about a romance, haven't I? I intended to introduce it slowly, and as so many people have been asking about a possible romance hopefully my job has been successful!  
  
Queen Arwen – yes, you were the 100th reviewer! Glad you liked this chapter, I thought a lot of people would!  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen – OK I'm going to give you one hint as to Leggy and Anánia's relationship. I said previously that there would be some sex somewhere in the story...and as Arwen, the only other woman, is dead....but I'm not saying the sex would definitely be between those two characters! Oooh, I'm so cryptic!  
  
Gionareth – not quite a black rider, so I don't have to explain how! Keep reviewing!  
  
Laurelin – I'm taking the fact that you cried at the last chapter as a good sign...it was quite emotional, this story is actually really draining to write.  
  
Ringmarciel – I love fictions about Legolas, but he isn't an interesting character to centre the stories around unless the characters around him are interesting, if you see what I mean. Otherwise he is just your average gorgeous elf!  
  
The True Evenstar – I hope you get 100th reviewer too, you have been one of my most valued and loyal readers since the beginning, and I hope you follow this story to the end with as much enthusiasm!  
  
Alasse – yeah, I didn't think I would be able to bring back the black riders without totally abandoning Tolkien's work! So I didn't!  
  
Cerridwen – More danger yet to come...and when they reach Rivendell Thranduil may have some ill news for them!  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – The remark from Anánia was meant to kind of start the change in Aragorn, but he was spurred into action after the life or death situation really, it was kind of a combination of the two that showed him how to change. Your reviews always make me laugh, keep trying for the 200th reviewer!  
  
Totally obsesses with LOTR – I'm glad you like it!  
  
Aniron Undomiel – I have never heard of an award for LOTR fictions around Arwen and Aragorn. I must look at that. Thank you for the link. For anyone else interested, here is Aniron's review, it sounds like something that would interest most people here.  
  
"Nice story!  
  
.  
  
If you're an Aragorn/Arwen fan, here's something you might be interested in:  
  
.  
  
Nominations are up for the 2004 Aniron Awards! What are the Aniron Awards, you ask? Just the ONLY awards for TOlkien fanfiction that center around Aragorn/Arwen fics! Visit  
  
.  
  
w.anironawards.741.com  
  
.  
  
to nominate your favorite A/A fics in any of our 16 categories!"  
  
Take a look, I certainly will! 


	15. Mirkwood

The next morning the travellers mounted their horses. Astor took the chestnut packhorse, as he was unable to fly for his wing was broken. They stepped onto the road and crossed the bridge. They now faced the looming woods of Mirkwood, and could see why it was called Mirkwood.  
  
"It is so foreboding." Anánia said.  
  
"The hospitality is not so bad." Legolas said. "We will reach my father's country in two days, if we cut through the woodland. If we continue along the forest path it will take us longer." He paused and looked at the others. "I do not think it would be such a good idea to stop in Rhosgobel." He said. "I am no longer sure of the reception we would get there. In days of old it was a warm and welcoming place, but to the inhabitants now we are strangers, and stranger strangers have never been seen in Mirkwood." He glanced at Astor as if said this, not sure how well the inhabitants of Rhosgobel would take to this unknown being.  
  
"Then we will pass by Rhosgobel." Gandalf said. "We will follow the forest path for now Legolas, and then decide whether to risk cutting through the woods."  
  
"Risk?" Anánia asked. Legolas turned to her and smiled warmly.  
  
"It is not so bad." He said kindly. "If you know the lay of the land as I do, and are known to the friendly forest creatures, then you are safe. Outsiders however, are not so safe in these forests."  
  
They rode on quickly, not pausing near Rhosgobel. Now they were on the road they moved faster, but the forest seemed to be pressing in on their sides. Soon enough they left the woodland road and entered the dense woodland. The mountains of Mirkwood loomed near them, but Legolas led them fleetly and surely on a path as if it were marked out. Their horses found it hard going.  
  
For four days they rode, stopping only late evening to rest. Even then Legolas insisted that they placed someone on guard, for the forest beings were not to be trusted at night. However, they all seemed to sense that their prince was returning, for nothing hindered them. And on the fifth day of travel they suddenly saw the edge of the trees. They emerged into brilliant sunlight on the eastern side of the forest they saw the great dwelling place of Mirkwood, the Kingdom of Thranduil. It was fenced in by the lonely mountain to the east, a great lake and rivers to the south, the forest in the west and far in the distance, the grey mountains to the north.  
  
(AN – I don't think Tolkien ever really described the City of Mirkwood in the Lord of the Rings, and I have not yet read The Simarillion, so I'm going to make it up. If I'm wrong don't shoot me, just believe that what I say is right! ^-* )  
  
Around the city ran a great wall made of white marble, and now they approached the main gate. It was wrought of oak wood, with ornate gold elven runes inscribed on it. An elf looked at them from above the gate. Legolas looked up and greeted the watcher.  
  
'Ruduin, let us enter.' He called up. 'We are all friends.'  
  
'Yes Prince Legolas!' The guard jumped to attention and shouted down to people the other side of the gate. Instantly the gates began to open, and the fellowship entered. They were in a large open space with one cobbled road leading towards the town, and ultimately upwards to the great palace of Mirkwood, which glistened like silver in the morning light.  
  
"Welcome to my kingdom." Legolas said, "You are all the guests of Mirkwood."  
  
"Prince Legolas." An elf came up and bowed. "Shall I send word to your father that you have returned?"  
  
"No, I wish to surprise him." Legolas replied. "But please, take these horses and have them stabled and fed." The elf nodded and waved over a host of other elves. They took the horses and led them away. Shadowfax went reluctantly, after some reassurance from Gandalf. "Please, follow me." Legolas said, leading them proudly along the road.  
  
As they passed through the village elves stopped to watch the strange sight. Many greeted Legolas and bowed as he passed. Giggling young elf maidens blushed when he looked at them and swooned as he passed. Just as many looked with interest towards Aragorn, but a few recognised him as the King of Gondor, and wife of Arwen. A few even looked towards Astor with an evident interest, and he blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Legolas led them to the palace doors. The guards bowed and parted as he walked regally into the palace and led them through the passages. The ceilings were high, and supported by marble pillars. The walls were hung with age-old tapestries, but enchanted so that the pictures and stories told seemed to move and change.  
  
Suddenly they turned off the main passages. Legolas threw open a set of double doors and strode inside, the others following, noticeably less relaxed.  
  
'Father!' Legolas said loudly. A man sitting at a table at the end of the room stood up. Other elves, evidently his advisers, looked up also.  
  
'Legolas.' His father held out his arms. They strode to meet each other and met, enveloping in a warm embrace. 'My son, you have returned.' His father said happily. They broke apart and Thranduil broke into common tongue. "But who are your guests?"  
  
Legolas stood next to his father and instantly the fellowship could see the likeness between them. Thranduil, although showing a little more age than Legolas, looked remarkably like him. They had the same shining blue eyes and their faces were uncannily similar. Only Thranduil's hair differed from that of his son, although tinged with grey they could see that in his prime the King had had deep brown hair.  
  
"Of course." Legolas said. "This is Gandalf, and of course you know him."  
  
"Of course." Thranduil said, shaking Gandalf's hand. "It is a pleasure to welcome you back to Mirkwood."  
  
"And it is a pleasure to be back." Gandalf replied. Then he stood aside to allow Thranduil to be introduced to the others.  
  
"And this must be Aragorn of Gondor." Thranduil guessed, clasping Aragorn's hand and bowing to the King. Aragorn returned the bow.  
  
"I am glad to meet you." He said.  
  
"These are the hobbits of the Shire of whom I have spoken." Legolas said, introducing the hobbits one by one. "And of course you know Gimli."  
  
"It is nice to see you back here so soon Gimli." Thranduil nodded. "We were surprised when Legolas brought you back here the first time, but we are glad to see that you will become a frequent visitor."  
  
"This is Anánia of Lothlorien." Legolas said, indicating the young elf maiden. She curtseyed, admittedly awkwardly because she was holding Eldarion in her arms. Thranduil noticed that Legolas's voice and eyes softened when he introduced Anánia. He smiled as he welcomed her.  
  
"Welcome Anánia." He said. "Is this your son?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, this is Aragorn's son, Eldarion." Anánia said quickly. "I am only his nursemaid."  
  
"Indeed." Thranduil nodded, glad to see that the woman his son had apparently fallen head over heels for was not already a mother or even married.  
  
"And this is Astor, the Prince of the Bird-Men of Avion." Legolas said finally.  
  
"Interesting." Thranduil said, shaking Astor's hand. "You certainly have a lot of explaining to do Legolas. And I can think of no better time to do it, my meeting is finished for the day. Why don't you sit down and explain why you appear back so unexpectedly with strangers."  
  
So Legolas sat down and explained everything from beginning to end, which wasn't really the end but merely a pause in the story, as the end would be when they reached the grey mountains and brought back Arwen.  
  
AN – not much really happened in this chapter, but I had to fill a gap. More action to follow, soon enough! Read and review please, sorry about the slightly late update, I've been ill recently and also had a lot of work to be doing. And by the way, this fanfiction is turning out to be looooooong, I reckon it will be about 25 chapters, so there is still loads more to come!  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Lilwhitelighter – it will all happen soon now, I promise. Thanks for your review, again!  
  
Terreis – I was quite proud of my new character actually, especially because I found a way to conceal the fact that he had never appeared in Tolkien's books, because those who he doesn't want to see him can't see him! I hope I reach 200 reviews, we shall see!  
  
Queen Arwen – awww, thanks for nominating me. What category did you nominate me in? I've been going around nominating so many fictions, I'll have to take a look at yours!  
  
Alasse – Thank you!  
  
Cerridwen – again, I laughed out loud at your review. I don't think there will be any certain peril kind of danger, but there is an unseen danger lurking that will be revealed in the next chapter I think, but we shall see!  
  
Ciel Undomiel – your review made me laugh too. Yes, there will be some Legomance in this story, and I agree that some Legomances can be absolutely terrible, with blatant Mary-Sues getting with him and being all fluffy and stupid. I'm trying to work this romance so that once it has peaked it kind of fades into the background, it certainly isn't the main thrust of the story, although it may be prominent in the next few chapters. Anyway, all may turn sour...we shall see!  
  
Ringmarciel – I had to include this totally new character, but I tried to weave him in so that he doesn't seem too out of place. That is why I gave him wings, so that no one has the chance of bumping into him in the books, because none of the characters can fly, unless they ride the eagles, and only Gandalf does that on a couple of occasions. And the fact that when they fly they look like a flock of birds in the sky, so it is possible that they would have never be seen before! Hope you liked the new character though!  
  
Rose – I never knew that athelas only worked when used by a king. Oh well, lets just gloss over that little fact! Thanks for your review, its always nice to see new reviewers in quite a long story, after while you just get a select few reviews (and I love them all) who are committed enough to follow a story to the end!  
  
TotallyobsessedwithLOTR – yes, I suppose he is a bird man really. Do you like this new character?  
  
The True Evenstar – yeah, Aragorn is nice now. I read some of your stories and I loved them, unfortunately my really temperamental computer won't let me place reviews at the moment, it really is a bugger sometimes. Anyway, I nominated your story Always and Forever for Best Drama (I think, can't remember now) because it made me cry! Keep reviewing! 


	16. The Council of Thranduil

For a few moments after his son had finished talking, Thranduil remained silent. He rested his chin thoughtfully on his fingers and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked his son in the eye.  
  
"It is a larger undertaking than you may think." He said finally. "I have heard the legends of old, about bringing back a departed elf who sacrificed their immortality. I do not suppose the Lady of the woods thought it correct to tell you the other legends surrounding this one?"  
  
"I'm sure if she had known anything to tell, Lady Galadriel would have told it." Anánia said defensively, not liking the way Thranduil spoke of Galadriel.  
  
"My dear girl, do not take offence." Thranduil said kindly, smiling at her. "I was not criticising Lady Galadriel. I was merely pondering her motives." Anánia didn't quite look convinced. Legolas patted her hand gently under the table, and left his hand on hers for her moment or two before moving it away.  
  
"Do you mean that there is more that she hasn't told us?" Frodo asked. Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Perhaps legend slowly turns to myth, and myth to mere children's tales." He replied carelessly. "Who can say? And yet I do know this much. Once, long ago, this quest was tried. A young elven man had died, after sacrificing his immortality and marrying a human woman. She found out about this legend and apparently tried to complete it, as you are doing now. Except that she got the riddle wrong, her answers were incorrect or given in the wrong order, I do not remember the legend in its entirety.  
  
It is said that she, and all those who tried to help her bring her husband back, never returned. The gods did not grant them mercy. Legend has it years later the bleaching bones of nine bodies were found in a cave on the misty mountains. It is believed that when the enchantment did not go right, it backfired, killing all those involved." Thranduil paused and looked at those around him. "Are you now so willing to continue on this quest my friends?" He asked. "My son?"  
  
No one dared meet Aragorn's eye. The idea of them failing had never crossed any of their minds. Now they thought long and hard about what they were doing, and on everyone's mind was one thought. What if it goes wrong?  
  
"It is for you all to decide." Thranduil sighed, standing up solemnly. "But I would urge you not to condemn anyone who backs out now. Let any man, or woman," He said, his eyes falling again on Anánia, "Choose their own path uninfluenced by others. For when you are talking about someone's life, the decision must be unanimous."  
  
He walked around the table, looking at each of the eight sitting there. Eldarion slept, blissfully unaware of the problems arising, in Aragorn's arms. Thranduil nodded to them, invited them to join him for dinner later that evening, and left, shutting the great double doors behind him. Astor let out a sigh.  
  
"A bearer of good news!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Aragorn drew a deep breath and spoke. "I do not expect any of you to go through with this foolery." He said, with obvious effort but also sincerity. "If your lives are so at risk, I cannot sentence you to possible death."  
  
"We can sentence ourselves Aragorn." Gandalf stood up and addressed them. "It is a question of faith. Do you have faith in the solutions we have come across? Do you believe my counsel to be correct? Do you trust in the Lady of Lothlorien and her judgement?" He looked at each of those seated there.  
  
"I do." Gimli said, standing on his chair. "I do not believe Galadriel would deliberately lead us to our doom. I give you my word Gandalf, I shall keep my part of the bond."  
  
"And I mine." Legolas said. "I shall heed my father's warning, but not be stopped by it."  
  
"What of you hobbits?" Gandalf asked. "Frodo and Sam, this affects you directly. But Merry and Pippin, unless you give the soil from The Shire with Sam you are not bound to this riddle."  
  
"I give the gift with Sam." Merry said. "If Sam elects to continue, then so shall I."  
  
Merry nodded. "Besides, life would be no fun without Sam and Frodo around!" He protested. "I would rather die with them then be left in the world without them!"  
  
"So the path of these faithful hobbits falls to you two." Gandalf said to Sam and Frodo.  
  
"I shall still follow Mister Frodo wherever he may go." Sam said vehemently.  
  
"Then it falls to me." Frodo said quietly. "The lives of three of my friends, four including Arwen. And the happiness of one of my best friends." He said, looking at Aragorn. He swallowed before speaking. "I shall go." He agreed.  
  
Gandalf looked to Anánia and Astor. "We shall not expect you to come." He said kindly. "You never knew Arwen, and this matter truly does not concern you."  
  
Anánia looked around at the others. She was paler than usual and she had to swallow hard a few times before speaking in a voice not quite her own. "Eldarion deserves a mother." She said quietly. "As his carer I swore to go with him anywhere. If he is bound for the Grey Mountains then I am too." She tried to continue, but shook her head and looked down. Gandalf regarded her kindly for a few moments before turning to Astor.  
  
"Astor of Avion, you whom we have barely known a few days." He said. "We shall not be disappointed if you do not come, you may stay here in safety."  
  
Astor looked at them before frowning. "Of course I'm coming!" He said. "Stay here and miss out on all the fun? You all saved my life, now it is time I repaid my debt. Besides, I have to have some kind of adventure to tell for when I return to Avion!"  
  
All seemed to be agreed and smiled, but Aragorn suddenly looked downcast. "The vote is not unanimous." He sighed. "Eldarion can not vote, for he is too young to understand, and I will not make the decision for him."  
  
They all looked to Gandalf for inspiration, but it appeared that he had none. It was then that Legolas spoke bravely and boldly. "I must now become the voice of reason." He said. "A child as young as Eldarion can have little knowledge of the passing of time, and none of the concept of death. Should we fail, Eldarion will merely go to a better place and not even know it, for he is so young. If we succeed then he shall have his mother back." He looked around at them. "Eldarion's vote shall be taken in advance, for if he is half the man his father is he shall regret having not tried to save his mother when he is older and hears of this story."  
  
"Well spoken." Gimli said. "Indeed, it would appear that if we do not try to help Arwen, we should condemn Eldarion to a life of blaming himself for his mother's death."  
  
"It was not his fault." Aragorn said, and they all looked at him in surprise. This was the first time Aragorn had excused Eldarion of what he had accused him of, murdering Arwen. "And I realise this now. But self- guilt is a hard thing to be rid of, and I know he shall feel it when he matures."  
  
"Then we are agreed?" Gandalf asked. They all nodded slowly. Gandalf sat down and said no more. For a while they sat in silence, then Legolas stood up and addressed them.  
  
"You must be tired my friends." He said. "I will call some servants to take you to your rooms. You shall be washed and clothed in the finest cloth Mirkwood has to offer, and tonight you shall dine like you have not dined before! A feast to be held this night in your honour!" He left to give out the orders. They sat in silence until elves came in to take them away. A nursemaid took Eldarion, and Aragorn and Anánia were suddenly too overcome with exhaustion to worry that he would be in safe hands. And deep in their hearts they knew that he would anyway.  
  
AN – oh, more danger. The travellers could all die if they get the puzzle wrong! Oh, wouldn't you all absolutely hate me if I killed them all...(evil laugh) La la la, I wouldn't kill them all really...or would I? (Evil music)  
  
Oh and by the way, in the last chapter I said that Aragorn was Arwen's wife. I totally did not mean that, it was just a slip of the fingers when I was typing. I was not in any way questioning Aragorn's or Viggo Mortisens sexuality, believe me, no one could ever question that he was all man! My apologies to you all!  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Terreis – I didn't know Legolas and Thranduil had a troubled past, or is that just a popular fan fiction story line? Anyway, glad you liked it!  
  
Alasse – yeah, I hate Legolas worshipper too, but they are so easy to write about. I would class myself as more of an Orlando Bloom worshipper, swoon! Anyway, thanks for yet another review!  
  
Lilwhitelighter – thank you, I'm glad you liked my description of Mirkwood. It's how I imagine it anyway!  
  
Ciel Undomiel – thanks for pointing out the error, good luck with the project!  
  
Queen Arwen – finishing soon is a problem, I reckon I will be finished 10 chapters from now, if I get out two to three chappies a week I should be done in four weeks...by then the nominations will probably be over...oh well, as long as I still have all my lovely reviewers! (Hugs to you all)  
  
Ringmarciel – I thought Gandalf was pretty much the only character to ride the eagles, and I was right! (Dances in a circle at the fact that she is right for one!) woohoo, keep reviewing, another loyal reviewer!  
  
Cerridwen – here is the hidden danger, not much danger though. I'm bad at writing tension though, cry your eyes out angst is more my style, or really sloppy and slushy love that gets tainted, I'm so happy, aren't I?  
  
Don't feel like signing in – (I can never be bothered to sign in either), but who are you? What other stories of mine have you read? Anyway, thanks for your review! And thanks for pointing out that error too!  
  
The True Evenstar – glad you like it still; you aren't getting bored of this story yet, are you?  
  
Rose – you are welcome, hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Crazy-haldir-fancier – wow, your review was so nice. And Haldir is lovely, but I couldn't work into this story much I'm afraid. Your review really made me smile, thank you for brightening my day too! 


	17. Regret

The afternoon sun shone over Mirkwood as Legolas walked through his country. Everywhere he went people greeted him. He did not mind, because he liked to talk to his people, and many were his friends. He often got frustrated when a gaggle of young elven ladies would follow him, but today it didn't bother him. He was searching for one elf maiden in particular and could think of nothing else...  
  
"Yes, I saw her walking that way." Some one had said. So now Legolas walked "that way", hoping to find Anánia.  
  
He spotted her from quite a distance. She was standing at the far end of the highest garden in Mirkwood. She was leaning against the marble railing that ran around the edge and was looking up at the sky intently. Legolas approached quietly and was standing next to her before she noticed he was there. She barely acknowledged him; she was so engrossed in whatever she was looking at. Legolas leaned on the banister next to her, the sounds of the fountains of the garden gently splashing in the background, and looked up at whatever she was looking at.  
  
"It's Astor." She explained. "Your elven healers healed his wing, and now he is flying again."  
  
They watched the birdman wheeling through the sky. He moved with such grace and elegance that he looked like the very wind caught under his feathers and blew him along, like a leaf flitting in an autumn wind.  
  
Legolas noticed for the first time that Anánia was standing comfortably without any stiffness in her neck, and that the bandage on her arm had been removed.  
  
"The healers here are indeed talented." He agreed. She nodded, still not looking at him, but now he noticed that she wasn't really watching Astor either. A sneaking suspicion came to him that she was being so aloof because she was hurting, and didn't want anyone to see her pain. "Are you afraid that the spell will go wrong?" He asked finally, looking straight at her with his shining blue eyes. She didn't look at him when she spoke, but her eyes with shining with tears.  
  
"No, I'm sure we shall succeed." She said.  
  
"Then why do your eyes think that it is raining?" Legolas asked.  
  
She sighed deeply and a tear ran down her cheek, but Legolas did not see it because it was on the cheek furthest away from him, which he could not see.  
  
"Because until now I never thought of what would happen after we bring Lady Arwen back." She said. "I truly believed we would all return to our normal lives, but now I know that this can not be."  
  
"How so?" Legolas asked. Anánia turned to face him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Because when Arwen comes back she and Aragorn will want Eldarion back, and I shall never see him again." She said, her voice cracking as tears flowed freely down her face. "We shall all return to our normal lives, and I shall return to Lothlorien without the child that I love as my own. Eldarion will never love me as a mother, he may never even know me." She confessed. "I never thought when I adopted him that I would have to give him back, and now I have fallen so deeply in love with him that it will break my heart to let him go."  
  
Legolas looked at her with compassion. Seeing her cry so was breaking his heart that very moment. "Do not grieve so." He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I do not know how to comfort you, except to say that Aragorn would not cut you out of Eldarion's life. I am sure of that."  
  
"But Eldarion will never come to _me_ when he is sad." Anánia poured her heart out to Legolas. "It will not be _me_ who hugs him close when he is scared at night. I will not be the proud mother collecting him from his schooling and hearing how wonderful _my son_ is from the teacher. I will never watch him bring home his wife, and _my_ grandchildren, because he will not consider me to be _his_ mother." She spoke bitterly through tears. "I will just be the nice lady who sends a pretty present on his birthday and occasionally visits." Overcome with emotion she fell into Legolas's arms and wept against his shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, but at the back of his mind he was disappointed. He had not imagined holding her to him in this way. He had imagined holding her, but not to comfort her. But now her sobbing brought him back to reality, and he realised that whatever feelings he had would have to be put aside for now, for her.  
  
He whispered soft words in elven into her ear, stroking her hair and back whilst he soothed her. Eventually she began to calm down, and broke away from him, apologising for being so emotional.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I just never imagined...how hard it would be to see someone I love have to leave me." She sighed. "When this is over I will go back to Lorien a much more mature person...then my father will be happy to marry me off to one of his officers, and I suppose I will be happy to do that, just to fill the void left by Eldarion."  
  
"Do you have to go back to Lorien?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Where else do I have?"  
  
"You could..." Legolas shrugged nonchalantly. "You could come back here if you wanted."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" She asked.  
  
"I would want you to do that." Legolas whispered, but Anánia heard what he said.  
  
"Would you?" She asked. "You would really like me to stay here?"  
  
"I can think of nothing I would like more." He replied truthfully.  
  
Anánia did not reply, and Legolas found he had no more he was able to say. He had a lot more that he wanted to say, but it all seemed to come back to the words "I love you" and he wasn't sure that these words would be appropriate now.  
  
Luckily they were saved from any awkward silence because Astor landed a few feet away from them at that moment.  
  
"My wing is as good as new." He announced. "Better in fact. Did you see me fly?"  
  
"You were spectacular!" Anánia said, grateful of the diversion. She took Astor's arm and began to walk away. "Could you take me up there sometime? I would love to fly like that!"  
  
She walked away, chattering animatedly to Astor, but looking over her shoulder. Legolas stood by the banister, the wind blowing his long hair, and for the first time Anánia saw him in a different light...  
  
AN – sorry, that chapter was really slushy, but I'm in a slushy mood at the moment. I'm sorry if anyone hates Legomances, but as this is not the main pot of the story I hope you don't mind too much. Please read and review, even if you are just telling me how much you hate Legolas! (How can you hate him though? I know he is a really boring character most of the time, but that makes it even more challenging to write him a good storyline!)  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Lilwhitelighter – well, I haven't let them die yet, and I wrote another chapter, so your wish is fulfilled!  
  
Gemma – lol, I take it you aren't a fan of Anánia? Bet you hated this chapter then. Oh well, I can't please everyone; hope you enjoy the story even with Anánia still in it.  
  
The True Evenstar – no, don't kill me. Please! I won't kill them...yet! Or will I? Mwahahaha. Just a hint, there are about 8 more chapters to go, so if I kill them all off soon there won't be much of a story. Answer, I won't be killing them off!  
  
Maggie Black – sorry about the late update on this one. Glad you liked it!  
  
Imithwennyere – sorry about that little mistake, I didn't even notice it. Again, the reason that Aragorn seems out of character is because he is so mad with grief at the loss of Arwen, he gets back oin character later on as his sorrow fades.  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen – Always and Forever is not one of my stories, it is by The True Evenstar, but it is really good. As for Leggy and Anánia, hope you liked this chapter, I think you might have done!  
  
Cerridwen – glad you liked it, again!  
  
Crazy-haldir-fancier – wow, its nice to know that someone will still like me if I kill them all. I am so happy that you like this fanfic so much! Thank you for reading!  
  
Queen Arwen – I don't think Aragorn could take the grief if they failed. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Rose – I thought that the twist would just add a bit of mystery to the story, thanks for the review!  
  
ArwenQueenofGondor – Orlando Bloom is sooooooo sexy, but not with elf ears. He is luvly in Pirates of the Caribbean. Damn Keira Knightley to eternity! Lol.  
  
Keindra – thanks for your review, I will check out that story when I have time! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Ringmarciel – they will journey on after a brief rest in Mirkwood, the last leg of their journey approaches...will they save Arwen??? (drum roll)  
  
Moonbeams–stardust – sorry about the slow update, I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker!  
  
Terreis – I suppose it is difficult to think up good storylines with angst for Legolas, he is so boring in the film and in the books, no romances or anything. Just arrow action! Personally, if I was a beautiful elf like Arwen (damn Liv Tyler's beauty) I would rather go for Legolas than Aragorn. Or both....yummy!  
  
Alasse – glad to here you will let me kill Legolas! I think everyone else would hate me though!  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – hahaha, I loved your review again. A load of rambling, but it kept me entertained! Please keep up the hilarious ramblings! 


	18. A Feast of Kings

That evening in Mirkwood the feast to celebrate the return of Prince Legolas took place. Everyone was invited and the grand hall in which the feast was to be held had never looked so beautiful. It had been adorned with wreaths of scented flowers, the tables were laden with all kinds of wonderful foods and the servants of the house of Thranduil were always present to serve the guests with a little more wine.  
  
Of course, the travelers were the most honoured guests of the evening. Other respected residents of Mirkwood had also been invited. Thranduil welcomed his guests graciously, standing proudly beside his son. Legolas seemed to take the role of Prince of Mirkwood with both sincerity and a seemingly inborn skill. He welcomed each guest cordially, remembering many names and making some greetings personal.  
  
The hobbits were the first of the fellowship to arrive, having known that there would be food. Legolas smiled warmly as he welcomed them, watching with mirth in his eyes as they made straight for the table that was groaning under the weight of all the food. Soon afterwards Gandalf appeared, dressed in his traditional white and carrying his staff.  
  
"There is no one here upon whom you should need to cast an enchantment Gandalf." Thranduil said reproachfully, eyeing the magical staff, to him a weapon, with distaste.  
  
"This is no disrespect on your hospitality my friend." Gandalf said apologetically. "It is mere force of habit with which I carry this staff."  
  
"I am certain Gandalf means no harm by it." Legolas interjected.  
  
"I am aware of that for sure." Thranduil smiled. "Very well Gandalf, please enjoy yourself." As Gandalf walked away Thranduil whispered to his son, "I would not like to be on the receiving end of that staff."  
  
Legolas smiled. As guests entered they remarked on how much Legolas had grown in stature and in spirit during his years away fighting. Thranduil was proud to stand beside his son, very aware that in his prime he had been as fine a young man as Legolas. He watched his son fulfill his role has host in an admirable manner, and not for the first time thought of the peace of the Grey Havens, and how it seemed to call to him. He also knew that Legolas would run the country well without him. But Thranduil did want to stick around, if only to see his first grandchild be born to ensure the continuation of the family line. He wondered if his son would be clever enough to woo and wed the elf maiden who had accompanied their journey. Anánia seemed a very worthy suitor for his son.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, the next guest to appear through the doors was Anánia herself. She was wearing a simple white dress in the style of many elves, borrowed from the wardrobes of the palace. She walked next to Astor, whose wings had made him very difficult to cloth.  
  
"Welcome, honoured guests from the skies and Lothlorien." Thranduil said.  
  
"Yes, welcome." Legolas said, and Thranduil noticed that Legolas's ears went slightly pink when his eyes met with those of the elf maiden.  
  
Astor and Anánia continued into the hall. Legolas and Thranduil welcomed the last of their guests, Aragorn was among them.  
  
"Welcome, King of Gondor." Thranduil said. "It shall be a pleasure to have you dine with us."  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil." Aragorn said. "And I extend the invitation of Gondor, our doors shall be open to you and your people at any time you so wish. I can not begin to return the kindness you have shown myself and my fellow travelers."  
  
"One of your fellow travelers is of my blood." Thranduil replied. "And any friend of my son's shall come to no harm in my country."  
  
"You are a good King, sir." Aragorn said.  
  
"And you sir, are a greater one." Thranduil said. "Please enter and enjoy what services we may offer you, I am sure Gondor can offer better, but we do our best."  
  
"Where is Eldarion?" Legolas asked before Aragorn and Thranduil could argue further of whose country was the greater.  
  
"In the care of one of Mirkwood's nursemaids." Aragorn replied. "Anánia offered to look after him, but I told her she must come here and enjoy herself, the journey ahead shall be the hardest yet."  
  
With that Aragorn began mingling with the other guests. Thranduil and Legolas closed the great oak doors on the hall and also began talking with their guests.  
  
Some hours later the festivities were drawing to a close. Gimli, charged with a tankard or two or fine wine, began telling to anyone who would listen the stories of the dwarves. The hobbits sat contentedly in their chairs, filled with the food of Mirkwood and wondering if they would ever be able to eat again.  
  
"I'm stuffed Mister Frodo." Sam announced, to the merriment of some elves around them. "I doubt I shall ever eat a finer meal."  
  
"You should come to our harvest festival." One elf said. "For the week before we eat nothing but the wasted food of the previous harvest. Then when the fresh harvest has been fully collect we line the very streets with tables and have feasts in the streets! The music plays until the next morning and everyone feasts on the best crop of the year."  
  
"I should very much like to see that." Pippin said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Then you shall my little friend." Thranduil said, overhearing their conversation. "At harvest you four shall be my guests and witness the best hospitality Mirkwood can offer."  
  
Astor sat a little further along the table, surrounded by elf maidens who seemed strangely attracted to his unusual physique. He blushed when they complimented him, but did not shrug them off impolitely.  
  
From his father's side, Legolas watched Anánia slowly move away from the crowd of people and break away towards Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you my lord, for a wonderful night." She said as she reached him. "But I grow weary of the music, dancing and heat of this room. With your permission I shall take my leave and walk in your kingdom before retiring to my chambers."  
  
"My permission is not required for you to do so, but I grant it none the less." Thranduil smiled. "Sleep well, child of Lorien."  
  
"I shall walk with you." Legolas said, jumping up. "If you do not object."  
  
"Of course not." Anánia said. The two elves walked away together, and Thranduil watched them go, a smile playing across his face.  
  
Soon the laughter and music coming from the hall was a mere murmur to the two elves. They walked in the cool and open corridors of the palace, not entirely sure where they were going. They did not speak for a while, until they came to a stop beside a slightly dusty tapestry that hung on a wall to their right.  
  
"Would you care to see the most beautiful view in all of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked. Anánia nodded. Carefully, Legolas pulled aside the tapestry to reveal a hidden door in the marble wall. It opened softly at his touch, revealing a narrow spiral staircase that twisted up out of sight. "Come." He said, taking Anania's hand in his and guiding her up the stairs.  
  
She followed him, watching his form in the flickering candlelight that illuminated the passage. She wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere around her, or perhaps the wine inside her, that made her suddenly realize that Legolas was a man, and a fine one at that.  
  
She felt for the first time his hand, warm and firm around her own. She saw before her his broad shoulders, strong and powerful. In the light of a candle he turned to check that she was alright, and she saw his face, aged with the woes of war and yet full of youth, and his eyes sparkling in his face, by far the most beautiful thing about him. He led her on upwards, his hair shining like spun gold in the light. How could she have never noticed this before?  
  
'It is definitely the wine.' She said to herself. She realised that they had reached the top of the stairs, and were now standing in the most fantastic room she had seen in her life.  
  
It was a circular shape, with an archway cut into the eastern wall. Outside this archway ran a balcony around the entire room. She guessed they were at the top of the highest tower of the castle. The room itself was sparsely decorated. Two chairs carved from wood of pure white leaned lazily against one wall. The floor was marble, but a kind of marble that had a blue tone in the light of the setting sun that poured through the window. A grand bed stood at one edge of the room, its four posters carved to look like ivy climbing up a tree. It was dressed in white and gold silk, and the hanging reached the floor and shimmered in the light. The walls were adorned with carving of the history of Mirkwood, of battles won and lost, deaths, births, marriages, festivals. One wall remained blank, yet to be inscribed with a part of history.  
  
"It is beautiful." She gasped, breaking away from Legolas and stepping out onto the balcony. The sun was setting over the lake of Mirkwood. The trees no longer looked foreboding, especially when bathed in the red glow of the sun. The streets lay sleeping below them, and no sound from below reached their sensitive ears.  
  
"I came here often as a young elf." Legolas said, joining her on the balcony. "I could think when I came here." He turned to face her. "Do you like it?" He asked.  
  
"I could never have believed there could exist such a fair and wonderful place." She breathed.  
  
Legolas placed one hand on her arm, and the other under her chin. He turned her head to face him. "I'm glad you think so." He whispered. "I have never shown this place to anyone else. This place is special to me, but I would give it up in an instant for you."  
  
Anánia did not know what to say. But she did not have to speak, for at that moment she found Legolas's lips upon hers. Suddenly her head was filled with thoughts that had never come to her before, and she lost herself in his embrace. It was full of an untold passion, yet as gentle as a butterfly on her skin. She was barely conscious that they had moved back inside the room. She never even felt the covers of the bed, soft on her skin.  
  
She had never known a man in this way before, but Legolas was a gentleman to her. Not a word was spoken nor sound made, in this moment they knew each other perfectly. Anyone standing outside the door would not have known that anyone was even inside the room.  
  
Except Thranduil, as he walked down the corridor far below them he stopped, noticing that the tapestry hiding the staircase had been moved. Carefully he moved it into its rightfully position, smiling knowingly to himself. 'So,' He thought. 'Legolas has her, but can he keep her?'  
  
AN – OK, I know a couple of you will have hated this chapter, but now I have that romance established and out of the way I will concentrate on the main story, Arwen and Aragorn obviously! And I needed them to be close now because then the last chapters will be sadder! Can't say any more now! Please read and review.  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Grumpy – I think Legolas would get on well with his father, he doesn't seem like a rebellious child. Sorry about the big Legomance here, but its out of the way now. It has peaked!  
  
The True Evenstar – your wish is fulfilled, a fast update and huge fireworks between Legolas and Anánia. You like?  
  
Terreis – I thought I should add a little light hearted fun before getting back to the sad and gloomy story of Arwen's death. Glad you like it too.  
  
Gemma – I have been hinting at this relationship for a long time, and lots of people guessed it was coming. It was only little hints like Legolas leading Anánia's horse and bathing her wounds, small hints like that. I'm sorry that you didn't pick up on them. As for the 'Mary-Sue' theme, I'm sorry you feel that Anánia is a Mary-Sue, I never intended her to be, and by definition she isn't because the story does not revolve around her and she is neither the pivotal character nor the character that all male characters fall for, only Legolas loves her. If she were a Mary-Sue then even Aragorn would fall for her and forget Arwen. I never intended her to a Mary-Sue, but I can kind of see why you thought she might be, but I can assure you she isn't.  
  
Lilwhitelighter – a fast update and Legolas/Anánia action, I think you will have liked this chapter!  
  
CurlyCurlz – I loved your description of Legolas as fire and Aragorn as the dust. It was really poetic, and very true too. Thank you for that piece of insight!  
  
Deana – I think you will have been someone else who liked this chapter, and I am happy to have converted you to a romance fan. And you know romance and angst go very well together...  
  
Ciel Undomiel – Another fantastic ramble there! Well done. Keep it up pppllllleeeaaassseeee!  
  
Queen Arwen – I am truly aiming for faster updates, but things just got on top of me before which is why that last update was so late, this one was quicker though. You like?  
  
Alasse – a short review, but at least I know you are still reading and still liked it. If I didn't get a review from you or my other really loyal readers I would cry!!!  
  
Crazycari – Legolas romances can be OK, but I do get a bit bored of them. Thanks for the review.  
  
Cerridwen – you can say you like it as many times as you like. The slushy will end soon though, back to angst, then maybe some happiness, if you are lucky! 


	19. We Leave At Dawn

Dawn broke over a peaceful Mirkwood. The inhabitants of the town moved with respectful silence, knowing that up in the castle slept a group of travelers who would soon set out on a noble cause indeed. The quest to resurrect Arwen had somehow slipped out and struck a chord in the heart of every elf, even those who had never even known her.  
  
Up in the castle only Eldarion stirred, and even he made no noise, perhaps knowing the importance that the fellowship rested as much as possible. Maybe one hobbit kicked in his sleep, his stomach still full of the splendours of the night before.  
  
In the tower Legolas slowly returned to consciousness, his elven sleep coming to an end. As did most elves, he rested with his eyes open, allowing his mind to drift onto a new plain of thought, replenishing his body. He blinked and cleared his eyes. Next to him Anánia lay, his arms were still wrapped around her. He looked at her lovingly, and was surprised to see that she slept like a mortal, with her eyes closed. He watched her breathing lightly, her porcelain skin blending with the white sheets, her blonde hair cascading over the pillow. Legolas glanced around him, and realised with mild horror that some of the servants had evidently been in to clear up. Their clothes that had been strewn carelessly over the floor had been removed, and on the two chairs at the other end of the room were two sets of clothes, laundered and folded neatly for them.  
  
Legolas felt Anánia stir in his arms and held his breath, not wanting to wake her. But her eyes were opening and a smile played across her face when she saw where she was. Legolas tightened his embrace around her and whispered in elven in her ear.  
  
"Good morning my rose."  
  
She smiled and accepted the kiss he offered her.  
  
"You are a bad influence on me!" He joked. "I am normally up long before this hour of the morning. The sun tells me it is nigh on eight o'clock."  
  
"Did I sleep that late?" She asked.  
  
"We both did." He replied. "And you intrigue me further still. Why do you sleep as mortals do, and not in the way of an elf?"  
  
She sat up slowly, wrapping the soft sheet around her. "My great grandfather was a mortal man." She replied. "From him did I get my gift of mortal sleep. It is a truly wonderful thing, the ability to dream. I am lucky, my mother inherited the sight of mortal men, and did not have the farseeing eyes of the elves."  
  
Legolas held her close and whispered into her ear. "It makes me love you more."  
  
She smiled and climbed out of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her. She crossed to the chairs and picked up one pile.  
  
"Your clothes then, Prince of Mirkwood." She joked, returning to speaking the common tongue. "Let me not hold you up any more." She threw the pile at him and then picked up her own. Legolas averted his eyes respectfully as she dressed, even though she had nothing more to hide from him.  
  
"Can you find your way down to the breakfast hall?" He asked her. She walked over to the bed, now dressed in an elven dress fit for day wear.  
  
"I shall manage." She smiled.  
  
"You could wait for me and we can go together." He suggested, but she shook her head.  
  
"I have to take care of Eldarion. Besides, you can live without me for an hour or so."  
  
"I don't know about that." He joked, pulling her down next to him and kissing her once more. "I don't think I ever want to leave your side."  
  
"You lived for hundreds of years without me." She replied.  
  
"And already I see how empty those years were." He said.  
  
She giggled. "That kind of talk will get you nowhere fast my Prince." She said. "Now I really must go, and you must get dressed and eat." With that she pulled away from him and left the room before he could object. She almost floated down the spiraling staircase, such was her state of euphoria. Back in the room, Legolas dressed in a daze.  
  
Meanwhile Astor and Gimli were breakfasting together.  
  
"How do you control those wings?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It takes little thought." Astor replied. "I fly with as much thinking as it takes you to walk or swing your axe."  
  
"But they are so large." Gimli continued. "If I were to wear them I feel sure I should topple under the weight or knock people over wherever I turn."  
  
"It is something that I am used to." Astor replied. "But tell me, being so small how do you see danger coming, and do people not tread on you or miss seeing you completely?"  
  
"They would come by much harm if they did step on him!" Aragorn joked, coming into the hall with Eldarion in his arms. "Gimli would cut them down to his own size first."  
  
They laughed together. Aragorn sat and an elf brought him a bottle of a strange, pink looking liquid.  
  
"The food of the elves." He explained. "As Eldarion is half elf he can drink it and feel its strength flow through him. He will grow up to be strong and powerful."  
  
"He would do that without that potion Aragorn." Frodo said, joining him at the table. The other hobbits nodded.  
  
"Yes Mister Strider." Sam agreed. "He comes from a fine line of Kings."  
  
"And from a fine line of elves too." Aragorn agreed. "I wish that Arwen could see him now."  
  
"We all wish it friend." Gandalf said, having silently entered the room from another door. "And she shall, soon enough."  
  
"When do we leave Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. "I like Mirkwood immensely...and wish I had more time to experience the hospitalities of our hosts," he added, as Legolas and Thranduil entered the room. "But I can not allow my mind to be swayed. There is a purpose to my journey, and I can not rest until it is fulfilled."  
  
"No indeed Aragorn." Thranduil said. "There is a time for relaxation for you, but it is not now. You must all continue with your journey as soon as possible. This good weather shall not last; in the mountains when summer comes the air is thin and hot. You must not delay too long, or you shall find the remainder of your journey hard going indeed."  
  
"I agree my friend." Gandalf said. "The question is when can we leave?"  
  
"I shall ensure that your horses and provisions are made ready to start at sunrise tomorrow." Thranduil said. "For now rest. It is better to start later on fresh and rested horses than to continue now on tired and footsore ones. Besides, who knows when my son will return to me after he leaves with you?" He asked. Anánia entered through the door and Thranduil saw her. "After all, who knows what prize he will chase throughout Middle- earth now?"  
  
Anánia blushed slightly and sat beside Aragorn, tickling Eldarion under the chin.  
  
"Then we shall leave at first light tomorrow." Aragorn said. "Until then I would love to have a tour of this country, it is a place I do not know well and would like to know better."  
  
"Of course, anyone wanting to see more of my country may go sightseeing in an hours time. Some horses will be provided and you may ride through my country, being guided by my son." Thranduil said. "If he can bear to tear himself away from other things of interest." He said, casting a sly glance at Legolas.  
  
"Of course I shall guide the guests father." Legolas said, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I can take care of Eldarion whilst you ride Aragorn." Anánia said. "I do not wish to go out riding if it is not necessary, I have had my fill of horses to last a lifetime from this quest."  
  
"I would agree." Gandalf said. "And I could not ride any horse other than Shadowfax now."  
  
So it was agreed that only Anánia, Gandalf and Eldarion would not go on the trip around Mirkwood. But everyone at the table that morning noticed the glances that were often exchanged between Legolas and Anánia, and everyone could guess what had happened the previous night. And they would not let the activities of two elves pass without a few words.  
  
"Quite a prize you have won there." Aragorn said quietly to Legolas. "But do you think you can keep her?"  
  
Legolas looked at his friend with a strange expression in his eyes. "I would die rather than let her go." He said sternly. Aragorn saw in the face of his friend the same feelings he had felt for Arwen for so long. Pacified he placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend.  
  
"Then look after her friend." He said. "You deserve her."  
  
Gandalf also had words with Anánia.  
  
"There is nothing more powerful in this world than love." He whispered as they sat in the courtyard watching birds fly around them. "Be happy that you have found love, but remember that the first thing that Legolas had in this world was duty. Love should never stand in the way of duty, but rather support it. You may have his heart, but his heart must always return to his homeland, the place which he must rule over one day. Remember this." Then he said no more, and Anánia knew that the topic of conversation had moved on, and Gandalf would not return to it.  
  
AN – OK, I didn't have the energy to write their continuation on the quest in this chapter, so I just tied up some loose ends with Legolas and Anánia so I can make a clean move back to the main story. Who will be the 200th reviewer? I think we will smash the 200 mark this time.  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Terreis – I'm glad you like Anánia. I always think that a good sub plot is almost as important as a good main storyline, and it provides two levels of interest for the audience.  
  
Deana – I love writing romance and angst, they go hand in hand. Let me know when you put up a romance/angst story, I would be interested to read it.  
  
Alasse – shouldn't you be working in school instead of reading silly stories? Lol, I used to read at school, until they blocked fanfiction.net, we hates them precious indeed!  
  
Lilwhitelighter – the fellowship are on the final leg of their journey now, so it will only be a matter of time before they find Arwen.  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – I'm moving back to the main plot now. Have a converted you to actually liking Legolas? Gasp!  
  
The True Evenstar – don't cry, please don't cry again. I'll feel guilty!  
  
Curlycurlz – after your suggestion I am so putting an argument between Legolas and Aragorn in. That would be a great idea! Thank you!  
  
Cerridwen – do you really think Aragorn would be jealous of Legolas and Anánia. I guess maybe he would be, I'm not sure!  
  
Julia – I love romance sub plots, but when they take over the story they can get a bit too much to take.  
  
Lindahoyland – I'm really glad you like it!  
  
Nolwelen – thanks for leaving a review this time. I'm happy you are enjoying the story and like the romance between Legolas and Anánia.  
  
Ringmarciel – yeah, when there is a stop in the action my chapters do get slow. Hopefully the pace will pick up again now that the story is back on track.  
  
Queen Arwen – is this update speed OK? Lol. Yep, back to the main storyline now, I've established the Legolas/Anánia thing so now I can get back to Aragorn and Arwen, yay!  
  
Luthea – I would NEVER make Aragorn fall for anyone other than Arwen, its just wrong, especially with Legolas (shudders) or worse, Gandalf! (shudder shudder) Anyway, if Legolas and Aragorn fell for Anánia it would be too Mary-Sue-ish for words!  
  
Crazycari – the story is moving on again. Thanks for your review! 


	20. On With Good Speed

The party of travelers assembled outside the main gates of Mirkwood just as a red glow appeared on the horizon, indicating that sun was indeed waking from its slumber. The horses danced on the spot as their riders mounted, filled with the energy giving food of the elves. Eldarion slept fitfully in his sling, attached to Aragorn now. In the weeks it had taken them to complete the journey he had grown too heavy for Anánia to carry on her back and ride her horse at the same time. It was touching for them all to see the big, powerful Aragorn treat the tiny baby with such tender care, like a piece of fragile china that could not even be allowed to gather a speck of dust.  
  
"Does he see Arwen in him, do you think?" Merry whispered to Pippin. Pip shrugged but Gandalf had overheard and rode over to them to speak in hushed tones.  
  
"Indeed, Aragorn's feelings towards the child are partly to do with Eldarion having Arwen's blood, and her likeness." He smiled. "But also Aragorn could not deny his own paternal feelings for long. The grief of Arwen's loss numbed these feelings, and he could only feel bereavement at her passing. But after a while he would have wondered about his child, and his paternal instincts would have returned as powerful as ever."  
  
Gandalf watched as Anánia now sat astride her horse, next to Aragorn. She was double-checking that the sling was properly attached to Aragorn and that Eldarion was comfortable.  
  
"It will be a wrench to separate her from Eldarion should we bring Arwen back." He said. "But we must do it. I believe she always knew deep down that she could not keep Eldarion for eternity."  
  
"Are we ready to go Gandalf?" Gimli asked, riding up with Legolas on Arod, the horse given to Legolas by the riders of Rohan after the war of the ring.  
  
"I believe so indeed Gimli." Gandalf said. "We are all assembled."  
  
"Then let us ride!" Aragorn called, urging his horse forward. The northern gates of Mirkwood opened before them, and at the gate stood a farewell party, lead by King Thranduil.  
  
"Come and visit soon, my friends." He said as they rode through the gates. "And bring my son back in one piece, he has to rule one day!"  
  
Legolas stopped by his father and looked down to him. This was the first time Thranduil had mentioned Legolas ruling Mirkwood in front of Legolas himself. He stared his father in the eyes, confused. Why had his father suddenly started talking about relinquishing his throne? Thranduil clapped Arod on the side and quickly placed one hand on his son's knee before the horse moved off.  
  
"I'll make sure he comes back unharmed sir." Anánia promised, riding up behind. "Thank you for your hospitality, and I hope we meet again soon."  
  
"I am sure we shall." Thranduil said, watching Anánia go and thinking to himself. 'For my son will only return if you come with him, fair Anánia.'  
  
He watched the horses disappear towards the Grey Mountains, that loomed before them threatening and unforgiving. Filled with the happiness to be on the open road again in early summer, and perhaps filled with the enchantments of the elven food and drink, they journeyed swiftly. The horses showed no sign of slowing, following Shadowfax without exhibiting signs of weariness. In fact, many horses could not resist kicking their heels in pleasure as their hooves came into contact with the springy grass brought on by a damp but warm spring leading to a hot summer. The sun would soon scorch this grass into a burnt golden hue, but until then the green vegetation rippled in the hot summer wind that blew from the south.  
  
They were traveling straight towards the mountains of Ered Mithrin, the Grey Mountains that enclosed the Withered Heath. The path was flat and grassy, with no obstructions. Fed with boundless energy of elven horse feed, the horses galloped tirelessly and at speed. In the end they had to stop galloping because the riders could not keep up with the pace.  
  
"These horses are more excited than even I am." Aragorn panted, nursing a rather rattled Eldarion after one particularly long gallop.  
  
"They are fed on the best feed Mirkwood has to offer." Legolas said proudly. "They would run for a week if they had to." He patted Arod's neck lovingly.  
  
"At this rate we shall reach the foot of the mountains by tomorrow at nightfall." Gandalf said, squinting northwards into the distance. "Then we must either travel either over or around the mountains. We shall gallop across the withered heath in a day if we can help it, I do not want to be caught there in the open at night."  
  
"And then?" Aragorn asked excitedly.  
  
"We find the Cave of Estela e'Coia." Gandalf said (AN – translation is Cave of Hope and Life). "And that could take minutes, or weeks. I have no exact idea where it will be."  
  
"We shall find it." Astor said kindly, patting Aragorn on the back. "Even if I have to fly over every mountain to locate it." Astor had been more help to them than they could have imagined on their journey. He often alighted from his horse's back and flew into the air, scouting ahead for them to see any dangers ahead. He saw nothing, but they all felt somehow safer when they saw him circling above them.  
  
"He would have been a great ally in our quest to destroy the ring." Aragorn had mused.  
  
Now they sat astride their horses staring towards the mountains. "We should find a place to rest." Frodo said instinctively.  
  
"We have nowhere but the open ground." Sam sighed. "There is no cover for miles around Mister Frodo."  
  
"It feels so open, we are vulnerable to attack here." Gimli said darkly. "We thought we were safe before, and were attacked by a hoard of orcs, remember?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "We will set up camp here, if it is safe." He turned to the two elves who had been almost inseparable since they had left Mirkwood. "Do either or you see anything around that would bode ill to us?" He asked.  
  
The elves scanned the horizon, but saw nothing except a small heard of horses in the far distance.  
  
"I can see nothing." Legolas said. Astor however, began flapping his enormous wings.  
  
"I will scout from above." He said, preparing to take flight.  
  
"Wait!" Pippin shouted. "Take Anánia up with you!"  
  
Anánia looked surprised but Gandalf nodded, smiling happily. "A good idea Pippin." He exclaimed. "A birds eye view seen with elven eyes."  
  
"I don't understand." Merry whispered to Pippin.  
  
Pippin shook his head and explained slowly. "If Astor takes Anánia up with him she will be in a perfect position to see everything for miles. And because she is an elf she is so light he will barely feel that he is carrying her."  
  
Even as Pippin spoke Astor had taken a tight hold of the she-elf and they were taking off. Legolas bit his lip in concern as he watched them swoop over their heads, almost disappearing into the sky. For a while they lost sight of the two figures as the sun glared into their eyes.  
  
"We owe those two so much." Aragorn said. "Without them we would feel vulnerable, and I would not be able to get Arwen back. I am glad to have met them, and vow to create a bond between Gondor and Avion that will last my lifetime."  
  
Gandalf nodded, smiling as he saw the two figures spiraling back to earth.  
  
"All is clear for miles around." Anánia confirmed as they hit the ground. "We are quite safe to rest here for the night. We can even start have a fire to cook upon, for there is no one to see it."  
  
They began busily setting up camp. The horses milled around the circumference of the camp, content to stay wherever Shadowfax was, and as Shadowfax would not leave Gandalf there was no reason to tie the horses up.  
  
Soon they were sipping on soup as the sun sank in the west. They laughed merrily as the hobbits enacted a popular play often performed in the shire. Astor told them many legends of Avion that enthralled them. Gimli spoke rather eloquently about the plans the dwarves had made to rid Moria of all orcs and trap the Balrog, making Moria an ideal living place once again. Even Gandalf told them a little of the story of Bilbo Baggins and his ring, as many of them had never heard it in its entirety. Finally, the hobbits clamored for an elven song, and the two elves discussed this in whispered words of elven before smiling and beginning.  
  
"We tell a tale of an elven prince, Of a country named Teltarin." Anánia began.  
  
"And sing the song of tasks he endured, To become the rightful king." Legolas continued. Then they alternated singing the song, taking a line of verse each, and sometimes singing together in beautiful harmonies that rang through the darkening night.  
  
"A handsome lord named Dardeniel, The prince by blood and right. Was born into a country wrought With war, and starved of light.  
  
To prove his right to be the king Dardeniel had to pass Three trials to see if he truly had The mind, the skill, and heart.  
  
The first test was a test of skill A test both long and hard In battle Dardeniel had to vanquish The leader of his guards.  
  
For three days and nights they fought Their swords met with a clash A fight between Dardeniel true And the soldier loud and brash  
  
And as the sun set on day three A victor was declared Dardeniel had defeated the guard And the soldier's life he spared.  
  
Next came the test of mind Held in a grand hall In intellect he had to beat The greatest mind of all  
  
A wizard old but quick of mind The only name 'Oriedle' And if he were to progress on Dardeniel must solve his riddle.  
  
And so the wizard read his puzzle And Dardeniel sat and thought Thinking of the one answer Remembering all he had been taught  
  
None who listened could work it out Not young, nor strong, nor old And here is the riddle of Oriedle The riddle that he told...  
  
"I am the beginning of eternity  
  
The end of time and space  
  
I am the beginning of every end,  
  
And the end of every place.  
  
What am I?"  
  
But Dardeniel was not to be beaten He would not give in so soon He looked at the wizard with his bright blue eyes Lit by the light of the moon.  
  
"Your puzzle old man is simple," said he "It is clearer than the night. You are in fact, 'the letter E' Now tell me, am I right?"  
  
The wizard smiled beneath his cloak And nodded to the elf. "You are right, my quick minded friend, And the answer you came to yourself!"  
  
Now Dardeniel faced the hardest task A test of strength of heart For seventy days he had to wander alone From his family kept apart.  
  
For seventy days without water Without a companion or friend. For seventy days without food, Would the torture ever end?  
  
Sixty-nine days Dardeniel spent No other sole is sight And yet he never lost his thoughts He looked towards the light.  
  
On that sixty-ninth day Temptation came And offered him wine and gold She offered him women, mithril and jewels And pleasures unseen and untold.  
  
Yet Dardeniel stayed true to his quest He turned down Temptation's pact He lay alone for one more night The ground hard against his back.  
  
And when the next day he was found, A great celebration was announced. He had shown his strength, of body and mind And Temptation he had denounced.  
  
And so was crowned the King of Teltarin, And his reign was fruitful and long. He was by far the greatest King E'er featured in a song."  
  
The elves finished and the hobbits clapped enthusiastically. Aragorn smiled and patted Legolas on the back, saying "Beautiful, your voices blend like instruments of the courts!" Astor questioned them for a while about other kings of the elves, but finally Gandalf insisted that they should go to bed, for they had a long day of riding the next day, if they were to make it to the mountains before nightfall.  
  
So they slept. Legolas and Anánia slept on the same bedroll, wrapped in a tight embrace. The hobbits snorted in their sleep. That night, even Aragorn had sweet dreams, not plagued by nightmares or visions of Arwen lying on her deathbed. Gandalf watched his friends for a while before looking towards the north.  
  
"We shall reach the mountains tomorrow at nightfall." He thought. "And then if the weather is still good and the horses are strong, we shall risk finding a pass through the mountains. Then we must gallop across the heath and find what we are searching for. It all seems too easy."  
  
AN – oooh, we draw ever closer to the end. I don't know what I will do in my spare time without this story to write! You know the drill, read and review please. And congrats go to Alex, the 200th reviewer. Can we get to 300 I wonder. Lets make the next target 250...  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Lilwhitelighter – you missed the 200th reviewer, but hey, you might get 300th!  
  
Aimz – Aragorn will find Arwen, in fact it's only a matter of time...  
  
Curlycurlz – I like to try to update quickly, this one was a bit slow though. I'll get the next one out extra quick to make up for it.  
  
Ringmarciel – lots of people seem to despise Legolas, maybe because he steals some of Aragorn's glory...not much of it though!  
  
Celloa – I know Gandalf is a superior being to all others in Middle-Earth. However I figured that as he can't fly (apart from with the eagles) it is possible that he would never have come across Avion or a winged man from Avion. Or maybe he did know and just didn't tell anyone...  
  
Crazycari – glad you liked it!  
  
The True Evenstar – glad you liked it, I'm sorry you weren't the 200th reviewer; you are so dedicated to this story that you deserved it. Oh well, try for the 250th!  
  
Aragorn's Girl Arwen – wow, its really nice when a new reader pops up! Hello there!  
  
Alexi – well done for getting 200th reviewer. Thanks for your review, hope you come back soon!  
  
Julia – I probably handled the whole waking up with someone thing gracefully because it has never happened to me before, so I have nothing to disillusion me about what it would be like. I still dream of waking up with Orlando Bloom though...oh well!  
  
Queen Arwen – I just saw Troy, I'm in love with Brad Pitt now as well as Orlando Bloom. Lol! Shame neither of them are single...oh well, I can dream. Thanks for the review!  
  
Adoralyne – I agree with your opinion on Mary-Sues. That term really is so wrong. Especially when you see younger writers create their own characters, of course they will make them perfect, because young and inexperienced writers base their own characters on what they would like themselves to be! Anyway, thanks for your review, it was really inspiring!  
  
Terreis – I made and broke the 200 mark, woot! Thanks for the review!  
  
Alasse – my computer got a virus a while back so I didn't update for ages. I hated it! Thanks for the review, say hi to your English teacher from me! Lol, I'm glad they let you use their computer to go online...but do they know you are reading stuff at fanfiction.net instead of doing work! Naughty naught, you'll get caughty! Lol!  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – so I can't convert you to liking Legolas? Even a little, teeney weeney bit? You have to love his archery skills... 


	21. The Withered Heath

And easy it was. The horses carried them almost tirelessly across the plains towards the Grey Mountains. They rested a peaceful night in the shadow of the mountains, and the next day Shadowfax led them through a windy, twisting path in the mountains. For the most part they followed a small stream until they found what was possibly a path used by dwarves in the older ages to strike a pathway through the mountains. Shadowfax never missed a footing in the rocks and it was always the other horses that sent pebbles flying or dislodged rocks from their sleeping places.  
  
By the evening of the next day, the rear guard Legolas urged his footsore Arod down the final drop and land beside the other, on the other side of the mountains. The path they had chosen had been, unknowingly to them, the most direct through the mountains, and had actually once been a wide track through which horses burdened with carts had been led. However landslides and earth tremors had reduced some of the track to impassible paths for heavy horses pulling heavier loads.  
  
"Here we stand." Gandalf said. "On the edge of the Withered Heath. Take in this sight and remember it, for you will perhaps never see such a solemn and sad sight for the rest of your life."  
  
He was right. The heath was yellow and dry in places, and bogged down and muddy in others. Old and wasted trees grew into positions of twisted agony, and the grass grew tangled and knotted. Not a bird flew over their heads. No lizard basked in the sunlight, not even an insect chirruped and chatted on a leaf.  
  
"It is dead." Gimli said dimly. "All of it."  
  
"But...why?" Frodo asked dimly, shading his eyes against the setting sun and surveying the heath with both interest and trepidation.  
  
"Long years ago, men bought this land from the elves." Legolas explained. "Even though we swore we did not own it, somehow the men acquired the rights to it. Then it was a beautiful place, with the potential of being fairer than Lothlorien and provide more food than the Shire."  
  
Gandalf nodded, placing one bony hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Indeed. The soil was rich and full of goodness. The water was fresh and sparkling; flowing from mountain springs untapped and pure. The trees grew and bore huge harvests. Wildlife flocked from miles around. But the men made one irreparable mistake."  
  
"They over farmed it." Legolas spat bitterly. "This land, once beautiful, could not cope with bearing a heavy harvest year after year. The soil began to die, the trees grew small and the fruit became sour."  
  
"The men who farmed the land knew not how to listen to nature." Aragorn said defensively. "Since then we have learnt how to rest the soil and judge the amount we should plant depending on the surrounding area. But back then we were foolish and carefree."  
  
"The land died slowly, and the men moved away." Gandalf sighed. "The elves tried their best to breathe life into the parched land. But to no avail. The damage was irreparable and permanent. So even the elves gave up on this heath."  
  
"It's so sad." Sam, the avid gardener, sighed. "The things that could be done with this place Mister Frodo...of course, nothing would look nicer than Bag End, but it could be most beautiful." Frodo laughed, but his laugh was hollow and tainted with fear.  
  
"Indeed Sam." He said. "But I do not like this place one bit."  
  
"Yet we must rest here." Gandalf said. "So that the horses might carry us across the heath in one day. I would not wish us to have to sleep in the open on this heath."  
  
"Neither would I." Aragorn said. "It shall take us a day to cross this heath, then we shall rest at the foot of the mountains, and then find my Arwen." The name rolled gently off his tongue like some forgotten memory, and he smiled slightly at the memory, holding Eldarion tightly to him and stroking his cheek thoughtfully.  
  
They made their campfire and rested lightly, not liking the sound of silence around them. On this long and empty night they were in no mood for singing and storytelling. They lay on their bedrolls, some lying further away from the others and gazing at the stars, others lying with or near to each other, whispering to each other now and again and drawing closer together when a cold and chilling wind blew from the east.  
  
It was a gray and dreary morning that dawned on the travelers. The sun was prevented from warming their backs by the tall and foreboding mountains. The heath seemed as cold and lifeless as ever, and it was a sad and depressed team that mounted their horses and looked over the vast expanse of heath.  
  
"This just won't do!" Merry said, grinning through the shivers that ran up and down his spine each time he even looked at the heath. "We must sing and be merry!"  
  
"I do not feel like being merry in this place, my friend." Anánia sighed. "I wish to feel the sun on my face and the grass beneath my feet again."  
  
"The horses are fresh." Aragorn said. "We might gallop now and freshen our minds."  
  
"I believe these horses could gallop right across this heath." Legolas said, squinting northwards. "We shall not need them in our search for the caves, why not use up all their stored speed now, and then let them rest whilst we search for the cave?"  
  
"A sound plan my friend." Gandalf said. "And one which had also formed in my own mind."  
  
The horses, still fresh with the food of Mirkwood inside them, were eager to gallop. They positively flew after Shadowfax, who successfully avoided and muddy patches in the dry grass.  
  
After a day of travel the mountains on the northernmost side of the heath loomed before them, and they rested the night under the shadow of the larger mountains. This time they were more merry around their little campfire, and once again told jokes and stories, Gimli causing everyone to crease up in mirth with his imitations of each of them.  
  
"Ho, Mister Frodo." He squeaked in a voice that could only be Sam's. "I must follow you to the ends of the earth, and to the toilet even!"  
  
Sam looked disgruntled, but finally laughed with the rest of them.  
  
"A dark cloud blocks the sun." Gimli continued. "And it darkens my day. I speak with the twiddle twaddle folklore and senseless nonsense of the elves." Legolas grinned, recognizing himself in Gimli's act.  
  
"I must draw my sword and protect my country." Gimli said, drawing an imaginary sword and brandishing it in a theatrical manner. "No, none must touch my sword. It is mine, all mine!"  
  
"Be careful you do not touch my sword." Aragorn said, unable to conceal his smile.  
  
"I fear it Sam." Gimli continued. "And I do not know what is coming, but I fear it is not good." Frodo could not stop laughing at this impression.  
  
"I am Gimli the White!" Gimli continued, prancing around in imaginary white clothing. "No wait, I have returned as Gimli the Yellow...Gimli the Purple...Gimli the Tartan....!" Gandalf did not show his mirth, but inside he laughed.  
  
"Merry...Pippin...Merry...Pippin." Gimli said. "Which am I? Both and neither, for I can still not tell them apart!" Merry and Pippin just looked at each other.  
  
Gimli back flapping around the campfire on imaginary wings. "I am the prince of the birds, watch me fly!" He said, as he tripped over Astor's outstretched leg and fell head over heels.  
  
"You indeed need to learn how to walk before you can fly." Astor said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he helped Gimli to his feet. Gimli took his bow and his applause.  
  
"But Gimli, you did not do an impression of Anánia." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, that is too easy." Gimli said. He walked over and sat next to Legolas, then looked up at him in mock adoration, sighing now and then and fluttering his eyelashes provocatively. The whole campfire fell about laughing, including Anánia.  
  
"I don't really do that, do I?" She asked when everyone had stopped laughing.  
  
Their silence told her all she need to know.  
  
They went to bed, their sides still aching from all the laughing. But at the back of all their minds was now the fact that they were closer than they had ever been to rescuing Arwen, and they all now remembered that if their enchantment went wrong, they would all perish.  
  
AN – bit of a dull chapter there, but I had to get them to this place for the story to continue. I can almost smell Arwen now, she is so close. Did you like my little parody thing at the end? I thought I could just throw that in! Read and review please.  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Sorry but I'm getting this chapter up in a rush because I'm off on holiday for a week so I'm updating before I go, it will be a week before I can update so I thought I would do a quick one now to keep you all happy! Read and review still, I'll post responses next time, I promise! 


	22. The Search Begins

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Panted Pippin as Merry helped him to climb over an overhang in the cliff face.  
  
"Ask him!" Merry puffed back, indicating the back that faced them. Aragorn had barely said a word all day. He ran from rock to rock, looking for something...but no one knew what. He had apparently abandoned Eldarion to Anánia's care, and now she struggled up the cliff face with the help of Legolas and Gimli. Astor soared overhead, sometimes taking the child in his own arms to allow Anánia to use both hands to climb freely.  
  
Gimli climbed up on to the rock that Merry and Pippin sat on, all dignity now forgotten he lay face down and panting on the floor. From a little way above them Legolas stared at the rocks around them, and Anánia leant against a rock, nursing a disgruntled Eldarion. Further down Frodo and Sam climbed wearily, memories of their climb into Mordor flooding back to them.  
  
"Stop this senseless struggle Aragorn." Gandalf shouted. "Can't you see that whilst you could search for hours more, the rest of them are tired?" He shaded his eyes from the midday sun and stared up towards Aragorn. "Let them rest."  
  
"No, I can go on." Gimli struggled to his feet. He was only knocked down again as Astor alighted from the skies beside him, his great wings clipping Gimli round the head. "Thanks!" Gimli moaned, struggling to his feet again.  
  
"It is senseless to continue in this heat." Astor said. "The air is thin up here, and whilst I am used to thin air, the others are certainly not."  
  
Aragorn jumped down and surveyed the exhausted group. "But we must keep searching, we cannot just give up!" He pleaded.  
  
"We will keep searching." Legolas promised. "We will find Lady Arwen and perform the enchantment. But we cannot continue in this midday heat, it is far too dangerous."  
  
"Every moment we waste is a moment when Arwen slips further into the shadows!" Aragorn said angrily, striding over to Legolas and facing him.  
  
"And every step we take may lead us closer to our own deaths!" Legolas said angrily. "Or have you forgotten Aragorn? We, all of us, are risking our lives on this quest. Be thankful of our help and let us rest!"  
  
"I told you before you didn't have to come!" Aragorn spat. "Go home then. Go home to your marble palaces and silent servants. Go home and rule beside your father. Take your woman with you!" He said angrily as Anánia came and stood beside Aragorn. "But do not stand in front of me and tell me that I must stop searching for my loved one." He took a breath and looked at the two elves, with Gandalf standing silently behind them, and said in a calculated tone. "Do not stand before me, united in your love, and expect me not to feel jealousy tear at my heartstrings and make me yearn for my own true love."  
  
"Then the problem here is not we, but you!" Legolas whispered in elven, but Aragorn heard. He looked at Legolas, his face full of wrath and yet deep and burning sorrow.  
  
"I know full well that my actions killed Arwen." He said. "Do you not think that time and time again I tell myself I should have been with her, should have found better doctors to nurse her, should not have allowed her to become mortal for my sake?" He asked bitterly. "Every night I blame myself, and every morning I am no less to blame. I know that I am the cause of this problem. Why else would I be so intent on finding a solution?"  
  
"Then maybe you should not have made Arwen pregnant." Gandalf said, stepping forward. The hobbits looked on in shock, this was totally unlike Gandalf. "Or maybe all of this Eldarion's fault!"  
  
"I have already established that he is not to blame." Aragorn said hollowly.  
  
"Then maybe this is Arwen's fault. She should not have died in the first place!" Gandalf said in a cold voice. Aragorn stiffened and drew his sword from its sheath.  
  
"Do not provoke me Gandalf." He said.  
  
Gandalf angrily waved his staff, forcing Anduril out of Aragorn's hand and into his own. "Your mind is engulfed in the fire of your self-hate." He said through gritted teeth, his face forming a menacing frown. "Or you would know better than to draw your sword against me, son of Arathorn. And you would know that we could stand here debating who is to blame for Arwen's death until we ourselves are mere ashes."  
  
"Please think Aragorn." Legolas said. "Gandalf is right. Sense dictates that we should work together. If we continue in this way it will only damage our health. I am an elf, and able to travel tirelessly. But please consider the others. The hobbits...Gimli..." Gimli murmured a protest, not liking to be described as weak.  
  
"Legolas is right." Anánia said. "It would be stupid to come all this way and then lose someone from our party. You wouldn't want to risk Eldarion's health, would you?" She asked Aragorn. She had hit a nerve. Instinctively, Aragorn took Eldarion into his arms and cradled him tenderly. Looking upwards at the immense mountain above them he sighed deeply.  
  
"We shall rest until midday is over." He concluded. "But then I at least must continue, with or without all of you."  
  
"We shall be beside you, my friend." Gandalf promised, putting on hand on Aragorn's shoulder and handing his sword back to him.  
  
They rested on the plateau for perhaps an hour or more. Finally, they began to prepare to set off. As they began their climb, Merry ventured a question none had yet asked.  
  
"Aragorn, what exactly are we looking for?" He asked. "I mean, this cave. Gandalf said that you can only find it if you are looking for it, but we don't know exactly what we are looking for, so what if we miss it?"  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked at Merry in surprise. He tried to answer, but could not find the words at first. Gandalf cut in. "We are looking for anything elven in origin." He explained. "As the enchantment to release Arwen is elven, then the directions to the cave will be too. Which means that this cave will be very difficult to find, luckily we have two elves with us, which will give us an advantage." He smiled at Legolas and Anánia. "And it is likely that Aragorn will be drawn to the place almost magically, knowing that Arwen is nearby."  
  
Pippin sighed. "Then there is little we can do to help." He said.  
  
"Of course you can help!" Gandalf scolded. "Remember our quest to destroy the ring? Your task was unclear until you lead the orcs away from Frodo, and went on to help to destroy Isenguard. Do not tell me that your presence is pointless Peregrin Took!"  
  
They climbed and searched all day, but to no avail. As the sun finally set and darkness shrouded them, Gandalf had to order a halt. Reluctantly, Aragorn agreed, but sat a little way off from the campfire, constantly searching the surrounding area for something that he did not know.  
  
They ate a small meal in silence. It was a somber group that settled down for the night, and still Aragorn sat a little way off. He did not sleep, his eyes only glanced now and again to Eldarion, sleeping peacefully beside his nursemaid. Aragorn looked up at the sky in surprise as the moon pierced the clouds. The clouds suddenly seemed to magically disappear from the night sky. As Aragorn looked up at the sky, he noticed one star, brighter than all the rest. And as he looked, the star seemed to get closer. In fact all the other stars seemed to be moving too. They were moving across the night sky at great speeds, swooping in large circles.  
  
Aragorn looked around to see if anyone else was watching this, but everyone was asleep. He looked up again and nearly cried out in shock. The stars had stopped moving and had formed a picture in the sky.  
  
"Arwen?" Aragorn gasped. The stars had arranged themselves into the smiling face of his love. The vision only seemed to smile. The bright star Aragorn had noticed before had also joined the pattern, hanging around 'Arwen's neck' just like her evenstar pendant.  
  
"Aragorn..." A voice on the air seemed to whisper. The wind seemed to touch him gently, stroking his hair and drawing a tear from his eye.  
  
"Arwen!" He cried out, jumping up. But even as he did the stars were moving again and the vision was fading. "I tried to find you!" He pleaded, jumping up and running up the mountain, following her. "I truly did. And I learned to love our son. I need you back!" He tripped on a stone and fell, cursing. When he looked up again the vision was gone, but the bright star still shone. And it was getting brighter...falling towards him.  
  
He watched it intently as it hit the ground a few feet from him. A bright light filled the sky, and Aragorn closed his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the light.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he was sitting near the campfire. He closed his eyes in anguish. It had all been a dream, he had fallen asleep and dreamt it all. He could have kicked himself. He stood up and stretched, when something caught his eye.  
  
A glint.  
  
A glimmer in the rocks just a few feet to the west.  
  
Something shining in the exact spot where the star had fallen.  
  
"Arwen!" He cried out. This time everyone heard him. They sat up in shock, woken from their own dreams and saw Aragorn scrambling over the rocks and away from them.  
  
"What is the fool doing?" Gandalf cried, standing up and running after Aragorn, beckoning for the others to follow. They did so, picking up their back packs out of instinct as they left, for fear that Aragorn would lead them on a wild goose chase and get them lost.  
  
Aragorn crawled over the last rock and found himself looking into a small pool of water in the rocks, barely the size of a soup dish. Something lay glittering at the bottom of the pool. Eagerly he reached his hand in and clasped his fingers around some hard and cold. He pulled his hand out slowly, as the others came to a halt behind him.  
  
Slowly, his hand shaking from anticipation, Aragorn opened his fingers. There, inside his palm, lay Arwen's evenstar pendant, glinting and glimmering in the moonlight.  
  
Those behind him gasped. Legolas strode forward and looked at the pendant in disbelief.  
  
"But Arwen was wearing that pendant when we gave her body to the great sea." He whispered. He turned to the others in confusion and suddenly his eyes filled with an unknown emotion. "Can you see it?" He asked.  
  
The others looked at each other, confused and a little bit scared. But Legolas could see that Anánia could see what he could too. She was looking around in awe, her eyes glittering in a light that was not cast by the moon.  
  
"See what exactly?" Astor asked suspiciously.  
  
"The elven writing." Anánia gasped. Then she looked at them excitedly. "It is in an old language, so old I cannot understand it. It gleams like diamonds in the rocks. Can you not see it?"  
  
They shook their heads, looking around. Everything looked perfectly normal, the only light coming from the moon overhead. Suddenly it dawned on Gandalf. He drew from his backpack a small piece of chalk and handed it to Legolas. "Write down what you see." He said excitedly.  
  
Legolas did as he was told, whilst Anánia checked that what he wrote down was correct. Aragorn carried on staring at the pendant in disbelief. When Legolas finished he stood back and looked at the chalk writing on the ground. "That is it." He said. "The same words are repeated all over the place, written on the rocks and reading in that direction." He pointed upwards and slightly to their right.  
  
Gandalf pushed him aside and read the writing. He straightened up and looked at them all, a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"These are words in an old dialect of elven." He said triumphantly. "And they read as follows...  
  
The one you seek is not far away, Yet you cannot find her by the light of day. But follow these words and you shall find, The place where the deceased are left behind.  
  
We have found her!"  
  
AN – Hi everybody, I'm back. I had a really good holiday, just got back about ten minutes ago, so I'm uploading this rally quickly before I have to do any unpacking (and also before some of you come out to tar and feather me for not uploading quickly enough). I will do my response to reviewers when I can, but at the moment I'm "revising" for my English Final on Monday! Argh! So read and review please and I will respond as soon as I can! 


	23. The Circular Chasm

"I don't understand." Frodo panted, as he ran to catch up with the others. They were now following Legolas and Anánia closely, and no one could see what the two elves were being guided by.  
  
"Arwen sent me a sign, in a dream." Aragorn explained. "I saw the evenstar fall, and then I found it."  
  
"Legolas and Anánia can see elven writing, guiding us to Arwen's resting place." Gandalf continued. "I imagine it to be much like the enchantment on the door to Moria. The messages in the rocks are perhaps only visible by moonlight."  
  
"Or only visible to elves when the evenstar pendant is around." Astor cried out from overhead. "Whatever it is, they are unwavering in their quest."  
  
After perhaps half an hour of running Legolas and Anánia stopped. They halted by a sheer wall, smooth and almost entirely unbroken or weathered by the elements. The others came to a stop, all of the hobbits exhausted from the rapid climb. They were so high up that the air around them was thin, and it took them a long time to get their breath back.  
  
"The words end here." Legolas explained. "There is one final word that I have not seen before. 'Gwinharyleb', I think it reads."  
  
"No, it is 'Gwinharleth.'" Gandalf said. "It means 'Destination' in the elven of the ancient times. It would appear that this is the place we were searching for." The cave must be nearby." They all began searching around for a cave, but could find none. However Gimli, the shortest of the travelers, found something interesting after only a few minutes.  
  
"Aragorn, Gandalf." He called. "I require your opinion." They all rushed over. Gimli was crouching by a crack in the smooth wall of the mountain. He looked up at Aragorn, who still clutched the evenstar pendant in his hand. "Pass me that trinket, Aragorn." He said. Aragorn passed it to Gimli, who held it up in front of the crack. He pushed the pendant into a small dip in the crack, and it fitted perfectly, like a piece of a jigsaw or a sword into its sheath.  
  
Instantly the rock wall began to shake. They stood back quickly as tiny cracks started to appear in the surface, filled with light that was now being emitted from the evenstar pendant. Then the wall began to fold in on itself, creating a long and narrow passageway into the mountainside.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gandalf squeezed inside the hole, using his staff as a light. The others followed him cautiously down the passage.  
  
The passage was straight, it neither narrowed nor widen, went up or down, and was not filled with water or dry as a bone. The rocks were smooth, as if it were a well worn passage, but there were no signs that anyone had ever been down the pathway before.  
  
After a few minutes Gandalf stopped and gasped. They could not see past him, but they could tell that there was some light up ahead.  
  
"We have indeed reached our destination." He confirmed. He moved forward and was surprised to feel fresh air on his face. There was a brilliant light up ahead. He emerged into a circular chasm that formed a 'room' within the mountain. The others emerged from the pathway behind him and gasped at the sight they saw.  
  
The walls were smooth and almost black in colour, but water ran down them from an unseen source making the walls appear to sparkle like silver. But in the centre of the room lay a large, circular stone alter, illuminated by moonlight cast through a hole in the ceiling, very high up. And on this alter lay...  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn made to run over to the alter, but Gandalf held him back.  
  
"Not yet Aragorn." He said, noticing the pained look on Aragorn's face at this restriction. "Remember, we must perform only the enchantment in its entirety. We must be careful not to do anything else but the enchantment." Aragorn nodded, not able to take his eyes off of the body laid on the circular alter.  
  
She was dressed in a pure white dress and her ebony hair flowed loosely around her head. Her skin was like porcelain, pale and unbroken. Her mouth was closed, and her eyes shut. Her hands arranged on her chest in exactly the way that she had been set out for her funeral. It was as if her body had been merely laid to rest here, rather than at sea.  
  
"How did she get here?" Frodo asked. "Her hearse fell into the sea. I saw her fall."  
  
"The elves work in mysterious ways." Gandalf said simply. Slowly he walked over to the table and walked around it. "I understand now." He said. "There are nine parts to the enchantment, and there are nine places marked out around this table, each numbered in elven. Here is my place." He stood at it. "And the enchantment is written on my tablet. The other tablets have less writing, only the section of the ritual that concerns the participant. Aragorn, you are the first part, and must stand here." He directed them all to stand around the table in certain places. He was at the head of the table, with Frodo (participant number five) on his left and Sam, Merry and Pippin (the seventh part of the riddle) on his right. Eldarion was awake and seated on tablet number two, gurgling merrily and reaching out for the body of his mother.  
  
"Is everyone ready to begin?" He asked. They all nodded solemnly, the time had come for them to try and bring Arwen back, or die trying. As Gandalf read out the first ritual, they realised there was no going back....  
  
AN - hmm, short chapter and a huge cliff hanger, you are all going to hate me for this! Oh well, you know the drill read and review!  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Alasse – I suppose this story could be set before they go to Valinor, but I did have to change a few things, but that would work indeed! Good idea. So not an alternate universe, but before the epilogue in the book...good one!  
  
Valia-elf – I'm letting you guess how the pendant got there, another of the magical ways of the elves maybe...! Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
The True Evenstar – yep, my dedicated review you are indeed! You are the one of the ones who has been there from the start! I love you all!  
  
Ciel-undomiel – hmmm, are you a fan of Aragorn by any remote chance? I agree, he is very cool! They have found her, but will the enchantment work...dun dun dun!  
  
Luthea – it's hard to write Aragorn and Arwen moments, seeing as she is dead, but I'll see what I can do....  
  
Cerridwen – I hate suspense too...unless I'm writing it of course, I just love getting reviews form people going "No, you can't leave a cliff hanger there! You just can't!"  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen – yeah, its nearing an end this story. I might write a sequel, depending on if I get the inspiration to or not!  
  
Julia – I could have made Aragorn go mad without Arwen, but then you would all hate me! Hopefully he will be a little saner now though!  
  
Grumpy – I could picture the stars in the sky part easily, its cheesy but so effective!  
  
Curlycurlz – yeah, thanks for the idea for that fight! No more now though...all will be happy...or will it???  
  
Queen Arwen – I rate the next chapter as pretty good, but you will have to wait to read that! I'm not too keen on Eowyn either...but I do love her dresses!  
  
Crazicari – glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too! 


	24. The Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings, however I do own Anánia, Astor and all circumstances relating to the Cave of Hope.  
  
Gandalf took a deep breath, and then began reading the enchantment. He first of all read it in its entirety in elven.  
  
'The sword of a friend, who would die for their love. The tear of a relative, gentle as a dove. A gift from an enemy, now a true friend Shall put a stop to this unchanging end.  
  
A symbol from one whose life had been saved By the one who on the deathbed is laid. The prayer of a wise man, truly spoken Should accompany this loving token.  
  
Next a gift from unknown ground, Taken from where it can always be found. Then should be brought a gift of gold, Brought by a prince, not a king of old.  
  
The blood of one the dead has not met, But also has ties you could never forget. Finally, from someone unknown a kiss Will bring them to life, and eternal bliss.'  
  
Then he looked to Aragorn and spoke in the common tongue. "The sword of a friend, who would die for their love."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and drew his sword from its sheath. He held it in front of him, not entirely sure what to do with it. Then the tablet in front of him began to move, a small hole opened in its centre. Anduril leapt up from Aragorn's grasp and hovered in mid air, then slowly descended into the hole, blade first, until only the hilt and a few inches of the blade showed above the alter.  
  
Gandalf nodded, and then spoke. "The tear of a relative, gentle as a dove." For a moment, nothing happened. Then Eldarion's tablet began to shudder and shake. Seated on it, Eldarion became scared and began to cry. As soon as the tear had left his eye it also seemed to float in mid air, but this time his tear drop hovered over to Arwen's body, and landed on her eye. She did not blink, but the tear shone like silver on her eye. The shuddering and shaking on Eldarion's tablet stopped, and he stopped crying. Anánia sighed, she had been extremely scared for the safety of Eldarion, and would have run over and picked him up, had Legolas who was standing to her left, not grabbed her arm to stop her from doing such a thing and, perhaps, endangering the successful completion of the enchantment.  
  
"A gift from an enemy, now a true friend" Gandalf continued. "Shall put a stop to this unchanging end." Gimli took from his pocket a small ring made of mithril that he had forged long ago. He placed it on his tablet. The ring glowed for a moment and then seemed to fly over to Arwen. Her hand lifted as if held by some unseen force and the ring glided gently on to one of her long, thin fingers.  
  
"A symbol from one whose life had been saved by the one who on the deathbed is laid." Gandalf looked to Frodo. Frodo pulled from his backpack a small package and opened it. A beautiful flower was revealed. They all recognised it as native to Lothlorien, and all guessed that Galadriel had given him the gift before they had left that fair forest. The flower floated lightly over to Arwen and came to rest on her chest. Her fingers closed around it, and she held it like a bouquet, but still showing no other signs of life.  
  
"The prayer of a wise man, truly spoken, should accompany this loving token." Gandalf said, as the gift was given. Then he moved on, his gift already given. "Next a gift from unknown ground, taken from where it can always be found."  
  
Sam pulled the grubby and muddy pair of gardening gloves out of his pack. Merry took one, and Pippin took the other. They placed them on the tablet. Flecks of mud and soil lifted from the gloves and were swept in an unfelt breeze over to Arwen. They settled at her bare feet, and glowed red now and again.  
  
"Then should be brought a gift of gold, brought by a prince, not a king of old." Gandalf said solemnly as Legolas removed a handful of gold coins from his pocket and placed him on the tablet. They glowed for a moment and then sank into the tablet itself. Legolas frowned, but then saw the coins reappear above Arwen, floating around in a circle.  
  
"The blood of one the dead has not met, but also has ties you could never forget." Anánia stood bravely at her post. Anduril began to shake in Aragorn's tablet, and then drew itself and began flying blade first towards Anánia. She flinched, but the blade did not pierce her. Then she felt her right arm being lifted by some unseen force. She could not resist it. Her arm was outstretched over her tablet. Gently Anduril manoeuvred and made a cut down the soft underside of her forearm. She winced as she felt the cold blade pierce her skin. Warm blood flowed from the cut that was perhaps six inches long. Some fell onto the tablet, and the words on it instantly glowed gold. A few drops of blood hovered in mid air and then fell onto Arwen's chest, right above her heart. They stained the pure white material. Anánia lowered her arm and put her left hand on the cut to try and stem the bleeding. The wound was only superficial, but the blood still ran down her arm and formed a small pool of blood at her feet. Anduril hovered for a second and then returned to Aragorn's tablet, drops of blood glistening on its blade.  
  
"Finally, from someone unknown a kiss, will bring them to life, and eternal bliss." Astor now felt the unseen force pushing him forwards. He leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Arwen's cold lips. Aragorn did not say anything; he merely frowned and looked on in displeasure, clenching his fists.  
  
Astor ended the kiss and stood back at his place. For a few moments nothing happened. Each of them began to fear that something had gone wrong. Suddenly, each tablet began to glow. Aragorn picked Eldarion up from the tablet and held him tightly. Each tablet then emitted a gold light that got stronger and stronger. The beam reached right up to the ceiling, like endless pillars of gold. They shaded their eyes form the glare.  
  
As quickly as it had started the light faded. When they looked back they saw that Arwen was floating about three feet above the alter. She was gently lowered and as she hit the table her eyes opened. She blinked and smiled, and began to sit up. She was alive!  
  
AN – oh, I feel this coming to an end. I reckon that three more chapters will sum this story up. It's so sad, yet so happy. You know the drill by now. Read and review! And congratulations to Curlycurlz, the 250th reviewer. Can we hit 300?  
  
Response to Reviewers  
  
Lilwhitelighter – I liked the cliff-hanger too, here is another one, but not so much of a cliff more like a soft slope!  
  
Curlycurlz – ciel-undomiel is a first class rambler, however your ramble in the last review could give ciel a run for their money! Congrats on being the 250th reviewer!  
  
Cerridwen – more Aragorn/Arwen next chapter, I promise!  
  
Julia – I didn't think it was an evil cliffhanger....just very cruel!  
  
The True Evenstar – a quick-ish update there, not my fastest but not my slowest. I'll try harder next time, if everyone reviews quickly!  
  
Aristo – I don't remember having a review from you before, so hello! Thanks for your review. If I get time I will read some of your stuff to see the character you wrote who is similar to Astor.  
  
Queen Arwen – I'm sure that you would to Aragorn the same thing that I would want to do to Will Turner or Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Lol, I'm talking about cutting their hair, of course!  
  
Ringmarciel – there is a bit more angst to come next chapter, won't say any more now!  
  
Ciel Undomiel – yes, its nearly over, but I still have tiome for a few more evil cliffhangers!  
  
Alasse – have a good time off school, I have to go back soon, after I finish my exams, which means slower updates cos all I do on exam leave is write!  
  
Valia – Eldarion is very cute, I'd love to see how they would portray him in a film...wait, they already did...oh well, they didn't include him enough as far as I can see. 


	25. Forget

"Arwen!" Aragorn exclaimed. He passed Eldarion to Anánia, and rushed over to Arwen. He helped her off the table and then enveloped her in a tight embrace. She smiled and returned his kisses and embraces tenfold. "I thought I should never see you again." Aragorn gasped, holding her tighter still, his hands entwined in her hair, his eyes taking their fill of her face as he succumbed to a tear rolling down his face.  
  
"I missed you, my love." Arwen said breathlessly. "You saved me, thank you." She brushed away his tear with her soft hand, leaving it on his cheek tenderly for a moment.  
  
They finally broke away. Arwen surveyed those around her. Gandalf stood nearby, one hand on Gimli's shoulder. The hobbits stood all together, looking both excited and nervous at the same time. A strange person she had never seen stood with them too, with large white wings visible behind his back. Next to this strange being stood Legolas, who had one arm around an elf maiden Arwen did not know. And in the girl's arms lay a baby.  
  
"Eldarion!" She cried out, rushing over and taking the child form Anánia. She hugged him tightly and let a tear fall onto his cheek. "My son!" Eldarion gurgled and cooed, finally reaching up and closing his little hand around the pendant around Arwen's neck. None of them were surprised to see that she was once again wearing her evenstar pendant, nothing could surprise them now. Arwen covered him with fond kisses.  
  
Anánia bit her lip and held back a tear. She was glad to see Eldarion back with his mother, but now the loss of her adoptive son began to sink in. She leaned against Legolas for support, and he held her tightly, feeling her sorrow and not knowing how to comfort it.  
  
"I do not know you." Arwen said to Anánia. "Yet I do. Thank you for looking after my son, Anánia of Lothlorien."  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Anánia asked.  
  
"I have been with you all this time. I journeyed with you from Godnor, in spsirit. I watch over you in Lothlorien, and saw the orcs attack you. I followed you to Mirkwood, and danced with you in the great halls. But none of you ever sensed my presence." Arwen explained. She turned to Aragorn and looked at him. "I always told you that I would always be with you." She said. "And I kept my promise. Did you not feel my presence, if only in your dreams?"  
  
Aragorn blushed. He had never felt Arwen's presence; he had been so caught up in his own grief. His heart sank as he realised she had also seen him reject their son time and time again.  
  
"I thank you all of the sacrifices you have made to bring me home." She said. "All of you, my friends, and those I do not know." She bowed her head to Astor. "Gondor and Rivendell are in your debt, Prince of Avion."  
  
Aragorn put his arm around his wife lovingly. "There is much we must talk about." He said. "But let us not do so here. I vote that we journey immediately back to Mirkwood, where we are guaranteed a welcoming reception."  
  
Arwen looked down sadly. "I am afraid we can journey nowhere." She said. "As I died I heard the riddle that helped bring me back to this world recited by a host of elves. But there is one final part to the folklore that you have not been told. Now that I have been revived we have perhaps a few minutes and it will be as if I never died."  
  
"What do you mean, Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Very soon, time will turn back on itself." Arwen sighed. "It will return to the moment before I died, but I shall live. You will all go back to your old lives and it will be as if this never happened. None of you will remember the events of the past months. You will live the life you were supposed to live before I died and turned your lives upside down."  
  
They all gasped and looked at each other. They would not remember this expedition at all!?  
  
"This can't be true!" Anánia pleaded. "I have made so many new friends. I cannot forget them. I won't forget Eldarion, I can't, and I love him too much!" She cried. She looked at Legolas and whispered. "I don't want to have never have known you."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "It would make sense. Otherwise we would go back and tell everyone about this place. Death would no longer be a true end. The entire balance of life would be put in jeopardy."  
  
"Is there no way?" Legolas asked, holding Anánia tightly and looking over to Gandalf.  
  
"There must be some way." Astor agreed. "You saved my life. Without you I might die. You saved me when I was at the brink of death. If you are not going to be on the road to Mirkwood when I am, then I may die. And I have made such good friends."  
  
"Who can say?" Arwen answered miserably. "I am sorry I have caused you so much pain and strife." The circular table began to glow a dusky blue. She looked at all of them in despair. "It is time." She said sadly. "Thank you all for the gift you have given me." She huddled close to Aragorn and he wrapped his arms around her. The reunited family stood together, looking like a perfect picture, and yet the underlying sadness of their meeting was visible in their pale faces and shining tears.  
  
Legolas turned to Anánia. "I will find you!" He said. "I will find a way! I can not lose you now." She only cried as he kissed her for what would be the last time.  
  
"Come and visit the shire soon Gandalf." The hobbits said quickly. "We miss you, and your fireworks." Gandalf smiled and patted them all on the head.  
  
"I will look for you Astor." Gimli promised. "I swear upon the halls of Moria, I shall not let you die."  
  
"Thank you my friend." Astor smiled weakly. "It is a hollow promise, and I am doomed to die. But your thoughts are with me now. I am glad to have met you, even for such a short time. I can only dream of the underground halls you promised to show me. Hopefully in the next life I shall remember you."  
  
As the light grew brighter they all shut their eyes. They felt as if they were flying through air, cold and harsh, painful. They all wanted to cry out in agony, it felt as if their very hearts were being wrenched from their chests. Then they felt themselves lose their grip on each other. Aragorn cried out in anguish as Arwen was torn from his embrace and whipped away ion the whirling winds. "Arwen!!!!!!" He cried.  
  
Aragorn woke with a start. The realised that it wasn't just his scream that reverberated around the castle. Another scream of pain came from close by.  
  
"Arwen!" He gasped, jumping out of bed and running down the hallway. All around him was a hive of activity. He rushed to the door of Arwen's room, where Faramir was standing.  
  
"My Lord!" He said, stopping Aragorn's headlong dash and holding back. "Where were you? We searched everywhere for you to tell you. Arwen has gone into labour."  
  
"I was in one of the guest rooms." He said quickly. "How is she? Let me in, I wish to see her."  
  
"She has not long had contractions." Faramir said, opening the door. Arwen lay on the bed. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her face was contorted into a grimace as she endured another contraction. Aragorn was at he side in a moment.  
  
"I'm here." He said, gripping her hand and kissing it. "I'm here."  
  
Her contraction died away and she gasped for breath. "I knew you would come." She whispered. She laid her head back on the pillow and panted for lost breath.  
  
Aragorn stayed by her side, lending her support as the contraction came harder and faster. After a while, he began to get in the way of the bustling midwives and doctors.  
  
"Please my lord." One said. "Would you kindly move aside?"  
  
"Come away Aragorn." Faramir pleaded. "Won't you heed the tradition that the king is not present for the birth of his child?"  
  
"I want to be there for her." Aragorn said desperately.  
  
"You shall be." Arwen said. "In spirit." She then screamed again as another contraction wracked her exhausted body.  
  
"Come my Lord." Faramir said, leading a reluctant Aragorn away. "You have heard the myth that if the King is present at the birth, then the child shall be blighted in life. Would you risk the health and safety of your child?"  
  
"It is mere superstition." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then it may have some basis in truth." Faramir said kindly, shutting the door behind them and leading Aragorn into a room down the hallway. The room was decorated sparsely, and a round table and chairs sat in the middle. Faramir seated himself at one of these, but Aragorn went to the window and watched the rising sun, trying to ignore the commotion that was taking place a few rooms down.  
  
He must have been quite successful in blocking out the noise, otherwise he would have noticed the urgent tones in which the doctors spoke, or the hurried and frenzied way the matrons and midwives carried out the requests of the head physician. Faramir noticed, but said nothing, not wishing to worry his king unnecessarily.  
  
Meanwhile, the other members of the fellowship were up to their own business.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin laughed and jostled around a large dinning table laden with food. Pippin threw a bread roll and Merry, hitting him over the head. Merry hurled the hot soup at Pippin, but missed and hit Sam. Sam yelled in surprise and Frodo could not stop laughing.  
  
Gimli sat in his chambers, looking forlornly at his axe, which hung in pride of place on the wall. It had been so long since they had had an adventure, and he was getting bored of the every day mundane life.  
  
Legolas let another arrow whiz through the air and hit the target, dead on centre. The huddled of elf maidens of Mirkwood who had gathered to watch the prince practise clapped and cheered. Ignoring them, Legolas aimed another arrow.  
  
Gandalf slowed his horse to a walk as they approached Minas Tirith. He knew that Arwen was due to give birth any day now, and knew that Aragorn would be trying to contact him. He was only two days ride from where he knew Aragorn to be staying, and thought he would surprise him by turning up on his doorstep. He urged Shadowfax into a gentle canter as they crossed the vast open plain, heading towards the city of Osgiliarth. He smiled knowingly, so their plan to save Arwen's life had worked. Somehow, he had remembered the events that had, or now had not, taken place. He wondered if anyone else would remember these too.  
  
One of the midwives entered the room. Faramir jumped up to greet the news, and Aragorn walked quickly over to the doorway.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Congratulations my Lord." The woman said, in an unreadable voice. "You are the proud father or a beautiful, healthy son."  
  
"And my wife, how is she?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The midwife smiled. "She is fine, she is resting now. It was a difficult delivery sir, and one point we nearly lost her. But you can go and see her now."  
  
Aragorn swept down the corridor in a daze. When he came into the room he saw Arwen sitting up in bed, a beautiful baby wrapped up in cloth in her arms.  
  
"He is beautiful." Aragorn gasped, sitting beside Arwen and kissing her on the cheek. "Well done, my love."  
  
Arwen smiled knowingly. "Do you swear to love him Aragorn, no matter what?" She asked, looking at him. He only stared at the baby and put his arm around Arwen.  
  
"I would never, ever abandon him." Aragorn said. "I could not. He is my son. Nothing would ever change that."  
  
'You do not remember then.' Arwen thought, watching Aragorn hold Eldarion. 'I wonder why I do. And I wonder if anyone else remembers it too?'  
  
"What is his name?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"Eldarion." Arwen replied. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It is perfect." Aragorn replied as Faramir walked in.  
  
"Congratulations my lady." Faramir said. "Should I announce the birth throughout Gondor?"  
  
"Please do Faramir." Aragorn replied. "In fact, I will do it myself." He gave Eldarion back to Arwen and strode out of the room, almost walking on air.  
  
"Faramir!" Arwen called as Aragorn left. "I have some unusual requests regarding Eldarion's christening. I would like you to invite some people for me, and don't tell Aragorn about them either. He will not understand. There is an elf in Lothlorien who must attend the christening. I also request that as soon as Gandalf arrives you ask him to sort out the situation with the winged man in the north." She smiled at Faramir's puzzled expression. "Please don't question it, just do it. Gandalf will understand, I am sure that he will remember..."  
  
AN – did you like that, we went back to earlier chapters where she was about to die! Two more chapters to come, I couldn't leave you hanging there not knowing if they will all meet again! Read and review please, but you always do anyway!  
  
Response to reviewers  
  
Curlycurlz – like your fantasy about Legolas there, I could definitely enjoying being nursed back to health by him...  
  
Lilwhitelighter – yep, Arwen is finally alive, and about time too!  
  
Valia-elf – I think Eldarion would be the cutest baby ever. You would have to be gorgeous with Liv Tyler as your mother and Viggo Mortensen as your Dad!  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – that was the ramble to end all rambles, you officially win the rambling crown. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Queen Arwen – I am afraid that the story has to end because I can not write this fanfiction for all eternity. On the bright side I can now write sequels (when I finish this one in another 2 chapters!)  
  
Cerridwen – hope you liked this chapter, but I get the feeling that you will, cos Arwen is alive!  
  
Viviana – a new reviewer? I commend you, I can never be bothered to read a fanfiction that is so long (24 chapters not including this one!) You go girl/guy!  
  
Julia – they didn't really have time to enjoy Arwen being alive did they? Shame! Oh well, maybe they will all meet again...I'm not promising anything though!  
  
Linda – I'm glad you like this story! But it's nearly over now...  
  
Ringmarciel – just 2 more chapters now, not including this one!  
  
Emily – I'm glad you liked I, thanks for the review!  
  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen – yep, Arwen is back. When I was writing the resurrection scene I pictured it like it was in a movie, then it was easier to write about.  
  
The True Evenstar – its nearly over now though! What am I going to do when I can't sit for hours reading and responding to reviews all the time???  
  
Aragorn's – please don't hurt me, see, I updated, so you can't hurt me. Besides, if you did, you would be hunted down by a mob of mad reviewers who would never be able to find out the end of this story! LOL! 


	26. I Name Thee Eldarion

AN – now you will see what would have happened if Arwen had not died, kind of. Because she and Gandalf can remember the events that happened after she died...Ok this is a bit confusing, so just remember that they are the only two who can remember anything about this entire story. And watch out for similarities to the other ending, if Arwen had died. Like the christening now is similar but also opposite to Arwen's funeral.  
  
Trumpets sounded throughout Gondor more than two weeks later. At the top of the steps to their home Aragorn stood with Arwen, who held the baby in her arms. They looked down at the street in front of them, it was filled with people all wearing bright colours and throwing red rose petals in the air in happiness.  
  
They descended the steps and alighted into the golden carriage pulled by six magnificent white horses, a gift from Gondor. Leading the procession was the most magnificent white horse of all, Shadowfax himself, with Gandalf sitting happily astride him. He led the procession through the streets so al the people could get their first view of the new Prince of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn smiled proudly, taking hold of the baby and holding up just high enough for the people to get a glimpse of him in the top of the open carriage. Arwen smiled and waved to the crowd, her hand resting comfortingly on Aragorn's knee.  
  
They slowly drew away form the buildings and climbed a steep hill. As they crested the hill they saw a grand sight indeed. On the edge of the cliff stood a small crowd of people, the personal guests of the King and Queen. Four hobbits stood dressed smartly in their best clothes, smiling happily to see their old friends again. Behind them stood the Prince of Mirkwood, wearing a stunning outfit of white and gold, and an even more dazzling smile. Even Gimli, who stood next to Legolas, was dressed in bright clothes for the occasion.  
  
But two strangers also stood in the crowd of family, which included Arwen's father and brothers. One elf maiden who knew no one stood a little apart. A pretty young thing with long golden hair and bright green eyes. She stood shyly with her head bowed, not making eye contact with anyone if she could help it. She wasn't even sure why she had been invited to this ceremony, when she had never been to Gondor or met the proud parents.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Anánia, a letter has arrived for you by eagle." Her mother Silia said, walking over to Anánia's bed and sjaking her awake gently.  
  
'Who would be writing to me?' She speculated as she unfolded the parchment and read in with wonder.  
  
'Dear Anánia Silverbough,' it read. 'You are cordially invited to the Christening of the son of Aragorn, son of Arathorn and King of Gondor and Arwen, Lady of Rivendell.'  
  
"Why have I been invited?" She asked the Lady of Lothlorien, Galadriel, later that day.  
  
"We must not question the wisdom of Gondor." Galadriel replied mystically, a sly smile playing on her face. (AN – I'm going to say that Galadriel can also remember the events that happened, seeing as she generally knows everything anyway.) "You have been chosen as the representative of Lothlorien, and you must go."  
  
"But why me?" She persisted. "Why not Haldir, or Orophin, or Rumil even. They have all met King Aragorn before. Why have I been chosen?"  
  
"Let us call it fate." Galadriel smiled, handing Anánia a pile of green and yellow cloth. "You are destined to meet the people who will be there. I expect a representative from Mirkwood will be sent also, you shall not be the only elf there, and you shall be among friends. That is a dress for you to wear to the ceremony, you must represent us with pride and grace, young Anánia."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Now Anánia stood in the dress given to her by Galadriel. It was a rich yellow but the colour gradually changed to green at the hems of the skirts and sleeves. Fine gold lace detail now glinted in the spring light. She glanced up at the couple with their child and felt a longing to hold the child herself.  
  
A little away from her stood a strange being whom the others could not help but stare at. Only Gimli seemed at ease with the winged man. He stood taller than any man there, with enormous white wings sprouting from his back. He wore a loose white shirt with slits cut for his wings at the back, and bright red trousers and bare feet.  
  
In the centre of the group stood a beautiful silver dish encrusted with diamonds. It stood on a marble pillar and was filled with sparkling crystal water. Now Gandalf stood in front of this alter and began reciting elven verse.  
  
'Born are the young unto the world Bringing youth and beauty to be unfurled We come together in this place To welcome another of our race  
  
Elf and dwarf and man unite To witness all this historic sight We name this child on the morn Half a moon after he was born. (AN - Half a moon, as in half a month.)  
  
And in the company of those here present With father and mother, loving and pleasant We bless this child, prince of this land With holy water from a wizard's hand.'  
  
Gandalf took Eldarion in his arms and held him gently. He dipped his weathered but gentle hand into the water in the bowl and sprinkled a few drops on Eldarion's head. All the company knelt, including Aragorn and Arwen. Gandalf then sprinkled some water on their heads too.  
  
Now Elrond took a jug carved from crystal and dipped it in the water. He took also a cup, whittled from willow wood. Taking this around he handed the bowl to each person in the congregation, pouring a few drops of water into the bowl. The person then drank the water and Elrond moved on to the next person.  
  
"The parents accept their humility and acknowledge their bonds to the child." Gandalf spoke as this happened. "The family welcome their guests here, sharing the holy water that blesses their child. Their child now thanks you for your presence by sharing the water, given by the maternal grandfather."  
  
As Legolas sipped the water and raised his eyes they fell on the elf kneeling opposite him. Their eyes met for a moment, and Anánia felt her heart flutter. She recognised him as the Prince of Mirkwood, and immediately averted her gaze. But she could feel his eyes boring into her long after Elrond had passed Legolas. Legolas watched the girl with interest, feeling as if he had somehow seen her before.  
  
His attention was brought back to the ceremony in hand. Gandalf was now holding the baby, and Aragorn and Arwen now knelt before him.  
  
"I pledge my promise to my son." He announced. "My sword shall always protect him, my work shall feed him and my wisdom shall guide him."  
  
"I pledge my promise to my son." Arwen said softly. "My arms shall hold him, hand shall steady him and my soul shall keep him."  
  
"Your son pledges a promise to you on this day, that he shall renew upon his twentieth birthday." Gandalf announced. "He pledges to love his mother in childhood, and to obey his father in youth. In adulthood he promises to protect his mother and stand beside his father."  
  
Arwen and Aragorn stood and took their places in front of the font. Gandalf came over to them and placed the child in Arwen's arm. Then he announced to the rest of the congregation.  
  
"To steady this child through life we name him. He shall have many names in his lifetime, as his father and his fathers before him have done. But to one and all he shall have an eternal name. He shall be called...Eldarion." At this the congregation stood looking at the king and queen with their baby. Aragorn had his arm around Arwen's shoulder and was smiling with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Gifts have been brought from each nation represented to serve my son through his life." Aragorn announced. "These are to be presented at a special ceremony in my palace. Those who have gifts from their countries should journey back to the palace in the carriages that await you. The rest of you are all invited to the special feast of my household, to be held at midday."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered, and around ten delegates made their way to the waiting coaches, each pulled by two horses. Arwen, Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas climbed into the first one, and it pulled away slowly. Into the next carriage leapt the four hobbits, and into the next Anánia, Gimli, the Winged Man and Elrond. Faramir and Eomoer boarded the final carriage. The carriages rocked their way down to the palace, through streets still filled with people cheering and waving and throwing flowers in the path of the horses.  
  
Once inside the palace the party who had been in the four carriages were led into a small room. Arwen sat in a large chair at one end of the room, at the top of three steps. A long gold carpet led to this throne. Aragorn stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder. Faramir appeared around the corner and stood at the foot of the stairs, a piece of parchment in his hands.  
  
"As is the custom when a prince is born, neighbouring countries and allied nations bring gifts to the newborn boy." Faramir announced. "Now the gifts are to be presented. First, the gift from neighbouring Rohan."  
  
Eomer stepped forwards at knelt at the foot of the stairs. "I have no gift to give of my country at this moment." He said. "But upon the night that Eldarion was born, a foal was born in the stables of Rohan. He shall grow into a fine black stallion. When Eldarion is of age and the horse has been trained he shall be brought to Gondor and given a name by Eldarion, his new master."  
  
"Thank you for you kind gift, my friend." Aragorn said happily. Eomer nodded and backed away.  
  
"Next, the gift from the Shire." Faramir announced.  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits stepped forward shyly and bowed. Frodo presented what seemed to be a book, finely bound in leather and embossed with gold. "It is a manuscript of Bilbo's book, and the additions I made to it." Frodo explained. "So that Eldarion can read all about how his father helped to save Middle Earth."  
  
Aragorn could only smile to show his gratitude. Faramir announced the next gift. "From the city of Rivendell and the family of Arwen." He said.  
  
Elrond stepped forward and bowed, then he held out a small bottle filled with pure water. "These are waters from the river that flows through Rivendell." He said. "In times of great need this water has always saved us, may it do the same for you."  
  
"Thank you Ada." Arwen said, smiling happily and rocking Eldarion in her arms.  
  
"From the woodland realm of Mirkwood, Prince Leglas bears a gift." Faramir continued.  
  
Legolas approached and held out what appeared to be a fine bow and a quiver of arrows. "The finest in Mirkwood." He said. "And I pledge to teach your son the art of archery, should he ever wish to learn."  
  
"The gift is gladly accepted." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"From...um..." Faramir was lost for words seeing that Astor was next in the line.  
  
"From the city of Avion." Astor said. "I can bring only the tail feather of an eagle. It is a meagre gift, but the bearer shall always be helped by the eagles, should he ever wish their assistance."  
  
Arwen smiled and nodded as Astor backed away.  
  
"From Lothlorien, brought by Lady Anánia." Faramir said. Anánia stepped forwards and bowed.  
  
"The Lord and Lady send their best wished and this gift." She said softly. She held out a beautiful silver ring. It was carved out of tiny silver leaves, each containing a glistening diamond like raindrop inside the curling leaf. "Ever elf has their necklace charm or ring." Anánia said. "Lothlorien gives this ring to Eldarion." She handed the ring to Aragorn and curtseyed before stepping back.  
  
"From the dwarves, a gift given by Gimli, son of Gloin." Faramir spoke.  
  
"I bring a gift of mithril." Gimli said. He held out what appeared to be a breastplate for battle, which glistened in the light. "A mithril breastplate will save you in any battle, young prince." He said. "Yet we hope that you shall never have to wear it!"  
  
"Finally, a gift from the wizard Gandalf." Faramir said, rolling up his parchment and stepping down. Gandalf stepped forward and surveyed the baby intently.  
  
"I do not wish you to battle either, young Eldarion." He said. "but the path of a future King is a treacherous one, and you shall need to protect yourself." Gandalf extended an arm and revealed a long sheath. In one swift motion he revealed a sword, glimmering and glinting in the light. "Every prince must learn to wield and hold a sword. This one is called Dahlgren."  
  
Aragorn felt the weight of the sword. "It is a perfect gift, thank you." He said. "You have all shown my son and family such kindness, now I can repay you. Let us go and feast!"  
  
AN – Ok, I am half planning a sequel to this story and I need ideas now. I also need you to tell me whether it should be a continuation of this story. And did Arwen have any more children after Eldarion, I have a feeling she had twins but I can't remember at the moment! Please give me any ideas, as I will gladly write another fanfiction if I get the ideas.  
  
Btw, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been snowed under with work and exams and stuff so I'm getting this chapter off in a rush before my exam tomorrow. Therefore please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes; I don't have the time to proof read this chapter. I will do my responses to reviewers next chapter, sorry everybody!!! 


	27. Revelations

AN - nearly over now! I'm already thinking of ideas for a sequel, if you all want one that is...  
  
"Your hospitality is superb, my friend." Gandalf said to Aragorn. "And the food leaves little else to be desired." Aragorn smiled. They sat at a table groaning under the weight of all the food it bore.  
  
"Thank you." Aragorn said, but his attention was not on Gandalf.  
  
"Does something trouble you?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"No." Aragorn replied, then shook his head and turned to Gandalf. "Yes. For some reason I have this strange feeling in my soul. I have a feeling there are still some orcs in Middle-earth, and not too far from us."  
  
"Oh?" Gandalf raised his eyebrows, of course knowing that there were orcs near the great mountains to the north, but Aragorn had not remembered any of the events leading up to the reincarnation of Arwen. "And where does your heart tell you these orcs are?" He asked.  
  
"Near to Mirkwood, I fear." Aragorn said. "I have been trying to speak to Legolas all evening, trying to talk to him and ask if his father can send out some soldiers to search, however Legolas seems otherwise preoccupied."  
  
They looked over to where Legolas stood, not far from where Arwen was talking to Anánia, and rocking Eldarion.  
  
"It would seem that Legolas is attracted to that elf." Aragorn mused.  
  
"He certainly should be, after their escapades." Gandalf said, forgetting himself for a moment.  
  
"What escapades?" Aragorn asked curiously. "Do they know each other?"  
  
"No." Gandalf said sadly. "They have never spoken before." 'So much the pity.' He thought. 'Why should true love be lost now, there must be some way that we can make them remember what happened between them? I can not allow Legolas to loose his one true love.'  
  
"You look very pretty Anánia." Arwen said, smiling at the young elf. "A certain Prince can hardly keep his eyes off you!" She spoke knowingly.  
  
Anánia blushed and replied in a hushed voice. "I do not know him, and we have never spoken. Yet I feel an urge to go and speak with him like I would speak to an old friend."  
  
"You should give in to your urges." Arwen said mystically. Eldarion began to murmur in her arms and his face began twisting into a grimace. "Oh please don't cry now Eldarion." She begged, then looked at Anánia curiously. "Here." She said, handing Eldarion to Anánia.  
  
Anánia was surprised when Arwen trust her baby into her arms. But as soon as Eldarion looked up at Anánia's face he quietened, and lay peacefully in her arms. She looked down at him in surprise.  
  
"He seems to like you." Arwen smiled. "I thought he would know your arms."  
  
"I don't understand." Anánia said.  
  
Arwen looked around at the room, it was late and the guests were leaving. "There is much to be said." She spoke quietly. "This can not remain a secret, I want you all to know."  
  
With that she rushed off and whispered something in Gandalf's ear. Anánia was left holding the baby, literally.  
  
"Um...Good evening." Came a voice form behind her. She turned around to be faced with the prince of Mirkwood himself.  
  
"Good evening." She replied, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Might I ask your name?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Anánia." She said, trying to hold her hand out, but gave up as it meant juggling Eldarion in her arms, and she was nervous about holding the Prince of Gondor.  
  
"I am Legolas." He said. "I wanted to come and talk to you, but I could not explain why. Have we met before?"  
  
Before Anánia could reply Arwen was at her side.  
  
"There is much to be spoken." She said, taking Eldarion from Anánia. "Come with me."  
  
She led them, and a few other guests into a small room concealed by a wall hanging. Once they were all assembled there, Arwen turned to face them all. Four hobbits, a dwarf, two elves, a winged man and a wizard, as well as her husband.  
  
"There is a story to be told." She said. "You will not believe it, but Gandalf will verify that everything I say is true. It all begins when I died..."  
  
For three hours they sat and listened to Arwen and Gandalf recount their adventures that "had not" happened. At the end they stood and stared at each other, and suddenly everything seemed to fit into place.  
  
"Does this make any sense?' Gandalf asked.  
  
"More than sense." Gimli said. "I know it is true. It certainly explains why I suddenly felt the urge to search the misty mountains near Mirkwood for something that I didn't know I was looking for."  
  
"You promised Astor you would find him." Gandalf smiled. "And you did, didn't you?"  
  
"He rescued me only a few days ago." Astor said. "And took me to Lothlorien to be healed. I wondered why I felt so attached to the little man, like I trusted him. I would not normally trust such a being, especially when I was injured."  
  
Gandalf smiled. "If you all think back, you may find that you have felt a certain sense of deja vu over the past few weeks. Maybe something that you have said, or done, that has made you stop and wonder where it has been said before."  
  
"That's how you knew, Sam." Frodo said suddenly. "Gandalf, when Sam and I travelled here he suggested a path that did not cross a road, and when I asked him why he said it was because he knew I was scared of travelling on the road. But I had never told anyone that."  
  
"But you did Mr Frodo." Sam said. "You told me on our quest to bring Arwen back to life, and I remembered that part."  
  
"You will never remember all that happened to you." Gandalf said sadly. "However little memories and images may return to you at times, consciously or in dreams."  
  
"We felt we had to tell you." Arwen said. "And thank you for all you have done. It is only fair that you should know. And now I hope that you will all accept what has come to pass and live your lives well, bearing it in mind."  
  
The company filed out of the room.  
  
"So you are scared of the road Frodo?" Merry asked. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who avoids walking on roads now."  
  
"I hate roads too." Pippin admitted. "But I was afraid you would all mock me if I told you. Do you think there is any food left?' The hobbits ran over to the table, chatting excitedly about the adventure that they did, yet did not have.  
  
"So old friend." Gimli said, looking up at the towering birdman. "You promised me a trip to your home country, I would very much like to see it."  
  
"And I would like to see your world, Gimli." Astor said. "And it seems that now I owe you my life twice over, for you have assisted in saving my life twice."  
  
Legolas and Anánia didn't look each other in the eye for a time; they walked side by side not saying a word for a while.  
  
"I thought I knew you from somewhere." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh yes," Anánia agreed quickly, glad that the silence was broken. "I knew too."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"You look very pretty." Legolas said.  
  
"You too." Anánia said quickly. "I mean, not pretty, but..." She stopped and looked at Legolas. "I can't believe how awkward this is!"  
  
"I know!" He agreed. "Especially as according to Gandalf we..." he stopped, not wanting to say that they had apparently slept together.  
  
An awkward silence fell.  
  
"I feel like I barely know you." Anánia said finally, looking at Legolas with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "And yet I feel that at this moment, all I want is to know you better." She blushed, feeling that she had been too forward in her words.  
  
"I feel the same." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Then let us talk." She said brightly. "We can walk in the moonlight and talk."  
  
"And then when we have got to know each other a little better," Legolas continued. "We can decide whether we want what has happened in the past to be true, or forget about it and move on, saying it never happened."  
  
"I believe it happened." She said quietly.  
  
Legolas looked at her with his soulful blue eyes. "Me too." He whispered, gently kissing her in the moonlight, and instantly they knew that they had found their place.  
  
"I can not believe I let you die." Aragorn sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching Arwen put Eldarion into the cot beside her.  
  
"You saved me though." She said, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Did I truly reject Eldarion?" Aragorn asked, tears welling up in his eyes. "I would never do that to him Arwen, I swear that I love him."  
  
"I don't question it for a moment." She replied, kissing him lightly. Today you promised to love him and protect him, and I know you will honour your promise."  
  
He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"One day we shall be parted." She said. "but that day is far in the future, and we will be old and grey, with our children attending to us as we take our last peaceful breath and join the thousands before us."  
  
"Children?" Aragorn asked, looking at Arwen. She was illuminated by the moonlight, and looked serene and radiant.  
  
"Well, why shouldn't Eldarion have a little brother or sister?" She asked, kissing Aragorn's hand and falling backwards onto the feather bed. He followed her and began to cover her with kisses, his hands gently caressing her body.  
  
They rose and fell together, united as one. Flying so high they almost touched the heavens, and then falling back until the very fires of hell almost burned their bodies.  
  
Gandalf smiled as he looked back at Gondor from his palace on Shadowfax. It was time for him to leave. He had left the hobbits eating at the table, and Astor and Gimli planning their adventures in the hallway. He had glimpsed Legolas and Anánia, becoming 'reacquainted' with each other. And something told him that he knew where Aragorn and Arwen were.  
  
"All is as it is meant to be Shadowfax." He whispered kindly in the night. "We will return to Gondor soon, or maybe visit Legolas and his lady in Mirkwood. But now I feel that the mountains beckon us, do you agree?"  
  
The stallion whinnied and reared before turning and galloping away from the lights of Gondor, a white ghost moving through the midnight landscape. When they found him gone in the morning they would not mourn, for they knew he would return, as he always did. He did not always accept invitations, and sometimes turned up unexpected, but he would always return, and until then they would live their lives as normal. Well, as normal as can be expected!  
  
The End  
  
AN – Thank you all so much for being a part of this project, it really did turn into an epic! Congratulations to Ciel-Undomiel, the 300th reviewer (also first class rambler and a very loyal reviewer!) If anyone has an ideas for plots etc they would like me to write, please submit them in a review or email me at boozylozziehotmail.com  
  
Final Response to Reviews (It is so sad, I am going to miss you all so much!)  
  
Dragonfly – thanks for that information, I thought they had more children, but couldn't remember how many.  
  
Lilwhitelighter – once I get an idea for a sequel I will post it, and hope to see all of my favourite reviewers back again!  
  
Deana – I have no ideas for a sequel as yet, but I do plan to write one eventually.  
  
Butterfly-elf – I would like to do a fiction about Legolas, but I think I would get bored of writing about Anánia, she is nothing special.  
  
Viviana – I will get a sequel out when I can, I promise!  
  
Valia-elf – glad you liked it!  
  
Mariette – no! that wasn't the last chapter! This is the last chapter!  
  
The True Evenstar – Leggy and Anánia together, as you requested! Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer, I hope to be producing some more stuff for you to review soon!  
  
Lindahoyland – I am glad you liked this! Hope to see your name around soon!  
  
Ringmarciel – the christening was meant to be a mirror image of the funeral, what would have happened if Arwen hadn't died, if that makes sense. Compare the two chapters to get a clearer picture though! Thanks for all your reviews over the past months!  
  
Emily – glad you liked it!  
  
Terreis – thanks go to tolkien for leaving the other children of Arwen and Aragorn as a mystery, and something for me to write about! Thanks for that information. See you around the site I hope!  
  
Julia – I was thinking either something about Eldarion growing up or something about Avion. Maybe I will mix the two...Thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Ciel-Undomiel – Your last review of this story approaches, please make it a good one! Thanks for all your rambles over the past few months, they have really kept me entertained. And I'm glad I have made you start to like Legolas, hopefully I can continue that in a sequel!  
  
Curly curlz – voila! One revelation, and a nice comfortable end to the story. I wouldn't want to leave it hanging, because that is just cruel and you would probably come and tar and feather me for it!  
  
Cerridwen – I plan to write a sequel, don't know when though! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Theblondeineverknew – thanks for your review, shame you came in near the end. Oh well, thanks for the information about Arwen's daughters too!  
  
AN – thanks everybody. Review please. Suggestions for sequels welcome. Bye for now! 


End file.
